Run Away Agent
by Fenozzel12
Summary: After Sirius's Death, Remus Lupin wasn't able to hang on to Harry and he ran into the veil of death. When he passed through he met his parent and Sirius and found out everyone was manipulating him and he had another relative.. he didn't have one friend. So he leaves the world behind. After some assistance from the goblins, he leaves for America where he hopes to find some peace
1. The Truth

/AN

I was going to start this story sometime in the future but NCIS is one of my all-time favourite TV shows and I could not resist so here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction story Run Away Agent. I'll have Harry as an Intern assigned to Gibb's team (He pulled strings) and will become an Agent when he reaches the age of 18 there will be year jumps but I hope to make this a good story. I will not be abandoning my other stories. I'm Sorry to say Life's unexpected Surprises will be put on hold for a while, I need to come up with some ideas for that one. Thrown into the Past, Present and Future will be continued so no need to worry. I'm sorry if some people are upset about that and I will gladly take any from anyone who wants to yell at me or give some ideas to get me to hurry up. It would be greatly appreciated.

Also a big thank you to all the people who have either Favourite or followed me or my stories.

And if anyone wants to beta my stories just P.M me and we'll talk. I would love to have someone check my stories for any screw ups I've done.

Now I have finished rambling here is the chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 1: The Truth

No matter how much Harry didn't want to believe it, Sirius the man who was becoming Harry's Second Father. Had just been murdered before him. Thrown into the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. Lupin tried to grab him but he wasn't quick enough. Harry ran straight for the Veil and jumped in trying to follow Sirius. Everyone in the room whether they be Death Eater, Order Member or the other students that followed Harry was so shocked they stopped fighting each other. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived had just run through the Veil of Death. The funny thing was that Harry Hadn't died from it.

Harry found himself lying on the ground of some building. He pulled himself off the ground and stood up and looked around. He was in a train station except there were no trains, it looked like Kings Cross. That when Harry saw the figure coming towards him. He was very big and cloaked in a very dark cloak and carrying a scythe. Harry figured this must be death.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Harry asks the figure when he stops in front of him.

"Yes… and no." Death says to him as he sat on a bench in the station. He gestured to the seat next to him as if tell Harry to take a seat.

"How can I be dead but not dead?" Harry askes clearly confused as he sat down next to Death

"The Unspeakables have been trying to understand the mysteries that surround what they call The Veil of Death. In actuality, The Veil doesn't kill you; it takes your soul and sends your body onto the next life. While some people deserve a painful death for their crimes, some people deserve a mercy killing. Unfortunately when I created the Veil and placed it in that cave some of my Dementors escaped into the overworld. Not something I intended to do let me tell you." Death informed him

"So I have no soul." Harry asked in fear.

"No your soul in there and fully your own. I let you in on secret someone you know by the name of Albus Dumbledore intended to never tell you. Your scar may have been the result of the killing curse but a part of Tom Riddle's soul lodged itself in your head effectively creating you what is called a Horcrux. Not something he intended to do let me tell you" Death explained.

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asked getting more confused by the minute.

"A Horcrux is an object that someone has concealed part of their souls. So while that if the person is killed. He will live on in a spirit form, waiting for the perfect time to return. This is not light or dark magic. Creating a Horcrux is pure Black Magic. Magic worse than dark magic. You were a Horcrux but passing through the veil has removed the Horcrux from your scar. Eventually your scar will fade." Death told him.

"So what will that mean for me?" Harry asked.

"We'll it's mostly all good news. You won't have any more insight information into Tom Riddle's head, you can still speak Parseltongue and you will no longer have headaches when he is close by or displaying powerful emotions. If you wanted to you could turn your back on this country and its war and after seeing what you have had to put up with, I wouldn't be surprised if you told them all to go to hell." Death said as a grin grew on his face.

"But what about the prophecy, I heard the first two lines say I had to beat Voldemort and neither could live while the other survived." Harry questioned.

"The full prophecy says; _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ Now I know that the prophecy has been fulfilled already. Tom Riddle officially died when you stopped him at the age of one. What returned was the self-styled Lord Voldemort. You vanquished Tom Riddle at the age of one. The prophecy never said you have to worry about him should he come back. Only the manipulative bastard Dumbledore says you have to worry about him. And what Dumbledore say goes in England apparently." Death said trying to explain.

"But what about all the innocents who will die by Voldemort's hand? I have to help them." Harry said.

"Why, after they have spent a year vilifying you in their paper. Hero one minute, Villain the next. You are and will always be The wizarding worlds Scapegoat if you don't break free from the manipulations that is being thrust upon you by The ministry and Dumbledore. Your so called best friends don't even truly like you." Death said trying to get through to Harry.

"That's bullshit. Ron might have not been by me all the time but Hermione has always stood by me." Harry defended his friends.

"Ronald Weasley has been getting paid to befriend you, your money too. Hermione Granger has been getting access to rare books in Dumbledore's library. The Weasley family, minus Arthur, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, have been also been getting paid. Also your so called best friends have been chasing off anyone and everyone who might befriend you. Only Neville Longbottom has been even close to being one of your friends." Death explained.

"I don't believe you." Harry said. Death sighed.

"Maybe you three can get through to him, I can't." Death told someone else. Harry spun around and there were his parents and Sirius.

"Death is telling you the truth Harry, Dumbledore is manipulating you and controlling your every movement. He has blocks on you magical core, mail and most of your abilities. He is paying your so called friends and hasn't even told you about your heritage. He even has an illegal tap on the Potter Family Vault." Lily explained. Harry was glad he was sitting or his feet would have fallen out from under him. All his friends, his life. A lie. He couldn't believe it.

"Tell me Harry, Molly has seven children, two who had left Hogwarts, four who were going to Hogwarts. How can she have forgotten the number for the platform? First year, with the philosopher stone, all the traps three first years could get through. Second year, with the chamber. This was bloody amazing I have to say. The ward surrounding Hogwarts should have told Dumbledore what was going through the castle and where the entrance to the chamber was. Third year, He knew Sirius was Innocent all along, he was the one who performed the Fidilius around our home, yet he let Sirius go to Azkaban. Fourth year, he could have gotten you out of the tournament at any point but let you enter. I don't even need to say anything about fifth year. And the reason he placed you with the Dursleys was he knew you would be mistreated. He needed you weak and malleable to form you into his perfect little weapon." James explained. He pulled his son into a hug and held him close. Lily joined into the hug.

"What do I do?" Harry asked.

"Go to Gringotts, get the blocks undone and clear out the Black and Potter family vaults." James started.

"You are the sole inheritor of my will Harry, I don't trust anyone else. I might have left Remus something but he is too loyal to Dumbledore." Sirius interrupted.

"Once you have done that leave the country. Go to America and find my cousin. We were very close growing up. His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He will help you. Tell him everything that has happened. He knows about magic and will do anything to keep you safe from Dumbledore." James continued.

"Make it quick time is almost up." Death told them.

"Harry we are all so very proud of you for becoming the man you have become. And know we will always be watching over you. No matter what we will always be with you. In here." Lily said as she placed a hand over his heart.

Death opened a portal and told Harry to enter it. 'Couple of things, when you get back chase after Bellatrix. It is very important that you do. And Dumbledore will send you to his office. When you are in his office drink this it will show everything that is connected to you. You will have half an hour to destroy them all. They monitor your health and whereabouts. And just hit the door with a blasting hex. I will drain the power." Death explained as he gave the potion to Harry.

Harry nodded before jumping in the portal.

===R.A.A===

Harry fell back out of the veil, looked around and saw Bellatrix, remembering Death's words started to chase after her. He chased her all the way to the atrium where he hit her with a stunner. She fell and Harry waited. Soon Voldemort showed up and was surprised to see Bellatrix unconscious.

"Voldemort." Harry called out.

"Harry Potter, is this your handiwork? Impressive. So ready to die." Voldemort asked. As he raised his wand.

"How about this, you don't kill me and I'll give you the prophecy." Harry said as he showed the prophecy in his hand.

"Why would you give me that? You hate me." Voldemort asked very confused.

"Listen I don't have much time tonight, so here is what we are going to do. I've just finished have a nice chat with death and found out I have, for all my life been getting manipulated by Dumbledore. So the day I get back from Hogwarts on the express, I'm going to Gringotts. You and I can go there and have talk about life. And I would give you the prophecy because it has been fulfilled. Says vanquish, not kill. And I intend to leave the country soon so I want to stay alive." Harry explained hoping to all gods that Voldemort wouldn't just kill him.

"Ok we can talk at Gringotts. But why would you leave, you hate me and you have you saving people problem." Voldemort asked.

"I hate the wizarding world of England more. I'm either a hero or a villain. I hate all my fame because you failed to kill me." Harry said as he tossed the prophecy to Voldemort. Voldemort just looked at it. It was at that point that Dumbledore showed up in one of the floo accesses Voldemort and Dumbledore started to duel as Harry ran to an area where he would be safe. He may have come to hate the old man in the last couple of minutes but knew Dumbledore was very powerful. The two continued to duel and eventually Aurors and ministry worker still in the pajamas watching the two duel. Eventually Voldemort broke the duel, grabbed Bellatrix and apparated out of the ministry. Dumbledore grabbed Harry and gave him a portkey.

===R.A.A===

Harry landed on his back in Dumbledore's Office. He was extremely pissed off and it was showing. He drank the potion and instantly several objects lit up surrounded by a red glow. Harry pulled out his wand and started to launch Reducto after Reducto. He put all his available magic into his spell and knew they would never be able to be repaired. Then when that was done, he hid his tracks by firing reductos randomly around the office. When he was finished the office looked like a warzone. He was just about to destroy the door and leave when Dumbledore flooed back.

Dumbledore expected Harry to be angry but this was defiantly not what he was expecting. He knew if Harry was to start fire spells he would not win, the duel with Voldemort made him way too tired and weak. Harry ignored Dumbledore and fired a reducto at the door and left. Dumbledore was going to tell Harry the prophecy but one more look at his office told him should he drop that on his shoulder when he just lost Sirius would be a disaster. The good news was that Sirius was gone and could not interfere with Harry anymore and could not reveal any of the plans he had for Harry.

===R.A.A===

Harry walked up to The Room of Requirement. He got Dobby to bring all his stuff up to the room and locked himself in, with only Dobby able to get in to bring him news and food, and he stayed in there until the train was going to leave. No one would see or hear from him until he was ready to leave the school and soon England.


	2. The Escape

/AN

Wow I'm am so happy, from this story I have my favourites and followers then my other two combined. And it is just the first chapter. That is defiantly a motivator. Also a big thank you to all the people that reviewed this story. Thank you for all the positive feedback. I hope that you like this chapter as well. If you have any questions review or P.M me, I'll be more than happy to answer them. And if you want to give ideas I will gladly accept them.

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling  
NCIS Belongs to CBS

Chapter 2: The Escape.

Many people had tried to find Harry in the last few days of the school term. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore being the top three. Harry had hidden himself away inside the Room of Requirement and made sure that the only outsider who could get in was Dobby. Dobby kept him fed and informed of what was going on inside the school. They had really bonded over the days and soon Dobby had told Harry that in order for a house elf to survive they need to bond to a wizard. If not they will die. As soon as Dobby had finished speaking Harry and Dobby preformed the bonding ritual.

Finally after one long week in isolation Harry packed up all his belongings and gave them to Dobby who would take them to Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't want to at first but was informed that the house had locked everyone out until the new Lord Black could unlock the house. And from what Sirius said when he 'died' he would become Lord Black.

Also Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, asking if he could come and stay. He was expecting the response sometime in the coming days. Hopefully he wouldn't be turned away.

Soon everything was all ready to go. His trunk was already at Grimmauld Place, Dobby had dropped it off earlier, and Dobby was going to teleport him to Diagon Alley so he could meet with the Goblins and his meeting with Voldemort. He held onto Dobby's hand and felt himself be pulled out of Hogwarts.

===R.A.A===

Dumbledore was completely baffled. Harry was last seen one week prior, but had not been seen since. He just simply vanished and Dumbledore was upset. He could not have his weapon… student simply just disappear. He was needed for his plans. Marry him to Ginny Weasley and she was to give birth to his heir so they could get their hands on the Potter Fortune, then he needed to die by Voldemort's hand so that Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light could step in and take out the most feared Dark Wizard since Dark Lord Grindelwald. He was not use to not knowing something and not knowing where his pawn was, was making him very upset. He was taken out of his musing by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger." Dumbledore called out.

"Good morning Headmaster." Hermione replied. She was carrying a large book she placed into one of Dumbledore's shelves. Then sat in the chair next to Ron.

"Did you have any luck in locating Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he offered the two a lemon drop. Hermione declined while Ron grabbed a couple.

"No we have searched all his usual hiding places. We could not find him in any. Is there any possibility that he is in the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione answered. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Possible but unlikely, he would have needed to come back up for food. Perhaps you should just try to find him on the train. Then ask where he had been." Dumbledore said. Hermione could clearly tell they were dismissed and grabbed Ron and left. Not before grabbing another book out of Dumbledore's personal library. Dumbledore let out a sigh, he was going to be so busy in the next coming days. He needed to sort out his return to the Wizengamot and the ICW. Then he needed to put himself in as Harry's Proxy in Sirius's will reading and put all half of Harry's Inheritance in his Bank account and the other half in the Order account. Many other things need to be done but they were less important. It was going to be a busy Summer

===R.A.A===

The Elevator opened and Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs exited and walked out into the squad room of NCIS Headquarters. He walked over to his desk and placed his cup of coffee on it before sitting down. His three agents were all working at their desks finishing up their latest reports. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David, and Special Agent Timothy McGee were the best agents he had worked with in a long time.

"Morning boss." Tony called out as Gibbs sat at his desk.

"Where is my report DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he took a long drink of his coffee.

"Umm it's coming." DiNozzo replied.

"DiNozzo. Good Morning." Gibbs said.

At that very moment, the weirdest thing happened. An Owl flew in through the Window and landed on Gibbs' Desk. Gibbs looked at it funny but then realised it had a letter. Remembering his favourite cousin James Potter he knew that this owl was bearing a message from a wizard. But with James Deceased he had no idea who was writing to him. The three agents were looking at the owl funny. They had never seen an owl act like this. The owl was obviously growing impatient because it stuck its leg out. Gibbs took the letter and looked it over. It plainly said on the envelope.

 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
America_

Gibbs used his knife to cut the envelop open and pulled out the piece of parchment. But before he opened it he turned to his team and gave them his 'Get Back to Work' Glare. They all turned back to their computers and Gibbs opened the letter.

 _Dear Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

 _My name is Harry Potter, My Father was James Potter who I am told was your cousin. I have recently found out about people trying to control me and for reasons I will not be going into in a letter, my father has informed me to contact you in hopes that I will move to America where you would be able to look after me until I come of age. I know that you know of Magic and so you know I am a wizard. Certain people want to control me so that I will kill the Dark Lord causing trouble in England and then I am sure they will kill me and they can have access to The Potter and Black fortunes. I am in need of serious help and have been told that you would help me._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _P.S I'm sorry if some of this letter doesn't make sense, I had no idea how to word this letter and just wrote what came to me._

Gibbs read through the letter twice before he put it down. He remembered getting a letter from James saying he had a son named Harry and from what he wrote in this letter he was in trouble. Gibbs would do anything and everything to help Harry, even if he wasn't Family.

He pulled out a spare piece of paper and wrote a reply to Harry, just like Harry he was having trouble trying to word it too. Eventually he got his letter written and gave it to the owl. She flew back out of the window.

"What was that about boss?" McGee asked.

"Ask me again in a couple of days." Gibbs said as he stood and left the room.

"Tell the Director I'm taking the day off, I got stuff I need to do." He yelled back as he left the room.

The three agents looked at each other with shock on their faces. Gibbs never takes days off.

"Campfire." DiNozzo says. The three pull their chairs out and sit in the middle of the room.

"Ok, here are the facts, One, Gibbs get a strange letter, from an owl. Two, He writes a reply and looks worried. Gibbs doesn't get worried. And three, He takes the day off. That is the weirdest part. In all my years of working for Gibbs he has never, willingly taken a day off." DiNozzo counts off.

"Defiantly weird behaviour. I could tell Gibbs knew what it meant when an owl of all things gave him a letter." Ziva added.

"Reports on hold. We find out why Gibbs is acting weird. Campfire over." DiNozzo informed them. They all returned to their desks and started to investigate.

===R.A.A===

Harry walked up the stairs to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He entered and walked up to the nearest free teller. He asked who he needed to speak to about removing the Potter and Black Estates. The Goblin looked very frightened, removing accounts as large as the Black and Potter accounts would cause problems, people would wonder why The Potters and Blacks have cleared out their accounts.

The teller got off his stool and took Harry straight to High King Ragnok. Leader of the Goblin nation. King Ragnok hasn't seen a human in over seventy years.

"Sharpclaw, why have you brought a human before me?" Ragnok asked.

"Your Highness, Mr Potter here wants to clear out the Potter and Black vaults." Sharpclaw informed the king. Ragnok was very started at this news.

"Why would you clear out the Potter and Black accounts? We have provided excellent service for the two accounts since they were first opened. If it weren't for the Potters and Black Gringotts wouldn't have been able to open." Ragnok asked.

"Umm I wanted to close the accounts because I am leaving hoping to leave for America." Harry explained

Ragnok looked confused. "Are you unaware we have a Gringotts branch in every major city in America?" Ragnok asked.

"I was unaware you had any other branches outside of London. But blame Dumbledore, he has seen fit to keep me ignorant of my heritage and I am hoping to escape his manipulations here." Harry explained.

"That would be it. We can have all the gold, heirlooms and Books in both vaults sent to one of our branches in America. What city would you be staying in?" Ragnok asked.

"I am unsure at the moment, but I will send you a letter when I have an answer from the relative I hope to stay with. One more thing would I be able to rent a private room so I could have a meeting with someone who I'm sure no one would want to see?" Harry asked.

"For a fee. But we will charge Dumbledore and audit your accounts while you are you in your meeting. Any money that has been taken without your consent will be returned. Might I enquire as to who you are meeting?" Ragnok assured and asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry answered.

"I understand your need for privacy now. It will be done when he is here he will be brought to you." Ragnok informed Harry.

"Also would I be able to get the blocks on my magical core unblocked here too?" Harry asked.

"Of Course. We will charge whoever put the blocks on you." Ragnok assured Harry. As soon as the meeting was over Sharpclaw showed Harry to the meeting room and asked Harry to wait. Harry was understandable nervous seeing as he was going to meet with the Dark Lord.

===R.A.A===

A man Apparated into Diagon Alley, Cloaked and no one could see his face or any features, completely hidden he made his way through Diagon Alley all the way up to Gringotts. Once inside he lowered his hood and soon people found themselves looking at the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Boo." He said and people started to run screaming.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't scare our clientele. Mr Potter is expecting you." A Goblin said as he came to stand in front of him. Voldemort thought that if someone, two weeks ago told him he would be willing to meet with Harry Potter of all people; he would have killed them for being extremely crazy.

The Goblin escorted Voldemort to the conference room Harry was in and once Voldemort entered he saw Harry sitting at the Table.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Brat." Voldemort replied.

"Listen to the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did and I came to the same conclusion you did. It's finished, you vanquished me years ago. I have no reason to kill you, except for all the hell you have put me through." Voldemort said.

"You killed my parents." Harry reminded.

"Call it even?" Voldemort asked.

"Not for a long shot. But If you leave me alone once I leave for America, I might consider it." Harry replied.

"Ok I promise that I will not have my death eater hunt you down and I won't kill you and you promise to leave. Done." Voldemort said.

"Done, I hope to never see you again." Harry said.

"Nor I Harry, Nor I." Voldemort said as he stood and left.

"That went well." Harry said after a minute. Unfortunately Harry's wish wouldn't come try. He would see Voldemort again.

===R.A.A===

After the long day he had had, after all the business he completed, got his core unblocked. Harry was extremely tired. So once he returned to Grimmauld Place, he was ready to just fall asleep on any bed he could find but he realised Hedwig was back. He decided he would see what Gibbs had written.

 _Dear Harry_

 _It was a surprise to receive your letter and I would be more than happy to help you. My home is very quiet with just me here and I would love the company. I live in Washington D.C and work at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS). Now I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick you up, I have an important case I'm working on so you might have to catch a taxi. Come to NCIS HQ and I will take you to my home._

 _Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

"Well that answers that question. Better send a message to Ragnok." Harry thought as started to write a quick note to Ragnok. Once finished he gave the note to Hedwig and climbed the stairs in search of a bed that would be Cloudland to him.

===R.A.A===

After three days of working out all the details with the Goblins, Harry was now supplied with a passport, American Money so he can get where he was going and a first class plane ticket. Ragnok talked him into it even though Harry was more than fine sitting in coach.

Finally at the terminal he got his ticket scanned and was boarding the plane. As he found his seat he sat down and buckled in. He was sure Dobby would have enjoyed this but they both agreed that Dobby would just apparate over to America rather then fly. Soon they were given the safety demonstrations and were starting the take off. Soon they were cruising at twenty thousand feet and instead of going to sleep like he should of, he started to watch a random movie that he found, It took a couple of hours but eventually the plane begun to descend into the Washington Airport and Harry was soon deplaning, he went to didn't have any baggage. Dobby had put a undetectable expansion charm on his trunk then shrunk it. It would not show up on scanners. Harry presented all his papers to customs and he was soon on his way. He walked outside and got a taxi to take him to the NCIS.

===R.A.A===

It took half an hour to reach the NCIS and the Taxi had to go through Security. After paying the taxi Harry walked into the entrance. The security guard saw Harry and came up to him.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing here?" The Guard asked.

"I'm here to see a relative of mine. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Harry explained.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Ok sure, I can take you up to his desk. He isn't here at the moment but your welcome to wait." The guard said.

"Ok, sounds good." Harry said. He walked through the metal scanner and followed the guard up to the elevator. Soon they were up in the squad room; the first thing Harry noticed was the skylight was very bright. The guard showed Harry Gibbs' desk and Harry sat down. Soon the guard left, and Harry was left wondering what time it was. Five minutes later he was asleep.

===R.A.A===

Ziva, McGee and Tony came up the elevator. They had just returned from a crime scene. Navy officer died by mysterious causes, not a single scratch. Just as if he just died. They walked to their desk talking about something random and they sat down. They McGee noticed Harry.

"Umm Guys." McGee said.

"What Probie?" DiNozzo said as he dumped his gear and fell into his chair.

"Umm Gibbs' desk." McGee said. Tony and Ziva looked over and found a kid, of about 15, fast asleep.

"Who's the kid?" A voice behind them asked. They looked behind them and found their boss Director Leon Vance.

"Don't know, we just came in and found him here asleep." Ziva replied. The elevator dinged and Gibbs came out. He walked into the squad room and found all his team staring at a kid he assumed was Harry.

"Gibbs, do you know this kid?" Vance asked.

"No, but he is my cousins son. He came to lie with me because he had to get out of England. Some people were trying to control him to get his money." Gibbs explained. He walked up to the desk and gently woke Harry up. Harry opened his eyes but shut them instantly.

"That skylight is so bright." Harry said. DiNozzo Chuckled, he said the same thing he entered NCIS. Gibbs waved his coffee under Harry nose.

"Ok, I'm awake." Harry said. Gibbs chuckled and gave Harry the coffee and Harry took a long drink. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Vance were shocked. Gibbs gave up his coffee.

"You must be Harry." Gibbs said.

"Yep and you must be Gibbs." Harry replied.

"Well Harry welcome to America. This is my team, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee and our director Leon Vance." Gibbs said and Harry went to shake each of their hands. They all welcomed him and he hoped he would find some peace and quiet in America.

/AN

There you go guys, next chapter is done. Next chapter Harry would be given a tour and meet Ducky, Jimmy and Abby and give some insight into their case. Then home to Casa De Gibbs.

Well I hope to have something up in the next week and feel free to Review, favourite, Follow and P.M me. I greatly appreciate the feedback. Well this is Fenozzel 12 saying

Till Next Time Folks


	3. Introductions

/AN

Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't been able to upload lately, I have no excuses so feel free to yell. Now I know I said that harry would provide insight into a case but I changed my mind about that. Anyone who wanted to see Gibbs team crack a case, well you'll have to wait just a bit longer.

Now to answer some questions I received

Chi Vayne:  I will be showing what is going on in England from time to time, Harry will eventually find a wizard tutor (Don't want him enrolling in a Wizard school) and he will eventually become a part of Gibbs team as an agent, but that has a while to go.

AthenaKitty: Voldemort is mostly canon, wanting to remove all muggles and halfbloods. Harry essentially left the order and ministry to deal with Voldemort and in Dumbledore's mind only harry can kill Voldemort, so to Dumbledore they are all screwed and there will be attempts to find and return harry to England. Hermione was getting paid and was able to read rare books only found in Dumbledore library as a payment (She only took about half the money Ron was receiving. The American Government will probably contact harry and speed up the process to make him an American citizen, don't know yet. I'll work it out. He will have a wizard tutor and going to a normal school. Where he will probably meet someone special. (Plans will be made), and Gibbs and Harry are relatives, of course he will drink Gibbs coffee like he does

Thank you to all the others who reviewed and said I was doing a good job. I always end up with a smile when I find my email full of messages saying people have favorited, followed or reviewed. So a big thanks you to all the people who have read and liked this story. I am so glad a lot of people like this.

Now then I am putting up a comp for the name of Harry future love interest, so review or P.M me about names and the next chapter there will be a contest to get the best. Set it out like this.

Name – Wizard or Non Magical.

I hope to have many people help me out with this.

So without further ado, The chapter awaits.

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling  
NCIS Belongs to CBS

Chapter 3: Introductions.

As Harry had just woken up, Gibbs decided to let Harry fully wake up before letting Harry explore and meet people. Harry just sat at Gibbs' desk and drank his coffee as he listened to Gibbs' giving the team their jobs they have to do. Eventually Gibbs' coffee ran out so he jumped up from Gibbs' chair, told Gibbs he was going to explore.

"Ok, if anyone asks who you're with just tell them you are staying with me, they will let you explore anywhere." Gibbs explained to Harry.

"Ok, Thanks Gibbs." Harry replied as he turned to walk off.

"Harry, two places you can't go into, the armoury and the evidence lock up." Gibbs called after him.

"Ok, I won't go into there." Harry turned and replied.

As Harry walked off he was remind of his Daughter, Kelly. Always wanted to explore unfamiliar places. And always curious about things she didn't know about.

"When I get back you three better have something for me." Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator

"Where are you going?" Ziva called after him.

"Coffee." Gibbs called back. Tony, McGee and Ziva just smiled at that.

===R.A.A===

Harry was having fun explore NCIS. He had run into a few agents who were al really nice and they introduced themselves to him. It made him happy that these people treated him like any other person, not as the Boy-Who-Lived or as a delusional liar. He kept to his promise and stayed out of the armoury and evidence garage and soon found himself down by the forensic labs. The labs were not as quite as he expected. Music was blaring as he entered the lab and found a lab tech talking with one of her machines. He just stood by the door really confused. He hadn't lived with non-magical a lot, but was fairly sure that they don't talk with machines.

The lab tech, by the name of Abby Sciuto, turned away from her machine and saw that she was being watched by a teen in his fifteens or sixteens.

"I'm Confused." The teen said.

"What are you confused about?" Abby asked.

"I'm sure most people don't talk with machines." The teen replied.

"This is no ordinary machine. This is Major Mass Spec and he works a lot better when someone talks with him. I'm Abby by the way" Abby replied with a smile.

"I'm Harry." Harry replied. Harry thought she was a little crazy but everyone is crazy in their own ways so didn't comment further.

"So Harry, what are you doing here? Not that I mind, I love meeting new people." Abby asked as she walked over to her computer and sat in one of the chairs. She offered the other for Harry to sit in

"Exploring, Gibbs is busy so I wanted to have a look around." Harry said as he sat in the chair offered to him.

"Oh yeah, Gibbs said he had a relative that was coming to live with him, you must be his new houseguest." Abby said.

"Yeah, I came from England but some things happened and I asked Gibbs if he could help me out. Gibbs and my Father were cousins from what I've heard." Harry explained.

"Cool, so want to take a tour of the land of Abby, or Labby as I like to call it?" Abby asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." Harry replied, so Harry spent the next couple of minutes learning about all the pieces of equipment in Abby's lab. He may have been a wizard but he was very interested in Non-Magical Technology. The things people come up with and then successfully create them had always been one of Harry's interests. Wizards think themselves so powerful. The Non-Magicals could wipe them out fairly easy.

After they had finished touring Labby, Harry and Abby sat down and talked for a few minutes about random things.

"Well Harry it has been fun chatting but I've got to get back to work. I'll be happy to talk again anytime you've got nothing else to do." Abby told him.

"Alright, thanks Abby." Harry said as he left the lab. He continued his exploring and five minutes later he found himself in front of Autopsy. Knowing that when someone dies in an investigation this is where they end up, Harry walked in. Someone was closing a door on the freezer that had the deceased in them and someone else was sitting at the desk close to the door. The man at the door turned to look when the doors opened and was surprised to the teenagers standing there.

"Hello there young man. What are you doing?" the man asked.

"I'm having a look around NCIS, I've already meet a few of the agents and the lab tech Abby." Harry explained.

"Well then, I'm Doctor Mallard, but most people call me Ducky." Ducky said.

"Ducky?" Harry asked to make sure his hearing was right.

"Yes it's a name I picked up in my youth; I use to resent it now I quite like it." Ducky Explained.

"I think it suits you." Harry said. He did indeed quite like the name. Not a nickname someone would give most people.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you with? An agent or your parents." Ducky asked

"I'm with Agent Gibbs." Harry said.

"Oh you must be Harry; yes Gibbs told me you were coming to stay with him." Ducky realised

"Yeah I had to get out of England for reasons." Harry said

"England you say. What part of England?" Ducky asked.

"Most of the time Scotland, but sometimes London. I went to boarding school in Scotland." Harry said

"Scotland, I'm from Edinburgh, why that reminds me of a time during some of my collage years…" Ducky said as he started to regale Harry stories of his youth. Harry was very interested in the stories Ducky told him and it was a good thing that Harry visited Autopsy last because Ducky told Harry stories for about four hours, and that was where Gibbs found Harry captivated by Ducky's storytelling. Gibbs chuckled at the scene, most people told Ducky to get on with what he was saying but not Harry, he looked to be enjoying story time.

"Harry, sorry to pull you away from story time, but we've got to get home." Gibbs told him.

"Ok, thanks Ducky, I'd like to hear some more stories later." Harry told Ducky

"You're more than welcome my boy." Ducky said.

The words 'My boy' caught Harry, Dumbledore use to call Harry that but didn't mean it. Ducky said it with kindness and Harry like Ducky even more. Sort of like the grandfather he never knew.

"Well Harry, let's get home and see what food we have and cook up some dinner." Gibbs said.

Harry was pleased that Gibbs referred to Gibbs home as theirs, and Harry was happy about that. Finally a home where he wasn't abused or in danger. A home where he could finally be happy.

/AN

I'm sorry about the short chapter but I'm going to be busy for a while and you guys we're obviously enjoying this so I gave you meeting Ducky and Abby. Hopefully you're not angry for the shortness.

Let me know your opinions.

Till Next Time Folks


	4. Disappearence Reactions

/AN

Hello all my readers, I'm a truly, dreadfully unbelievable sorry that I have been unable to write a chapter so that all you may enjoy it. But I have been extremely sick the last few weeks, so bad that if I was out of bed for more than a few minutes I would grow too weak and collapse and I felt that I would be unable to write a good chapter for you all to enjoy.

I would like to say a very very big thank you to all who have Favorited, Followed and reviewed my story and the number of each is as followed

Followed - 296  
Favorited - 188  
Reviewed – 38

Also I hope to answer any questions and reply to comment given to me by review below:-

Mullkkkkkk: - Thank you, I tried to make the meeting with Gibbs and Harry nice and I am happy I succeeded.

Beth: - Well I'm not sure what will happen next, I'm making this up as I go XD

DS2010: - Unlike most people Harry will actually Enjoy Ducky's Stories and become captivated from time to time. He is a teen who has not heard many interesting stories and I'm sure that ducky has a lot

God of All: - Thank you and I'm continuing my story now. If you looking for it, it is below XD

Hoppy159: - well like I said I'm making this up as I go along, so the plot will be something that is yet to be fully complete, but I'm sure that you will like (When I have something XD)

Silvermane1: - I'm Sorry but this is where I put my foot down, this is not a slash story. I have no problem with people who like their own gender. But this will not be a slash. Thank you for offering though.

Fae0306: - :D

Geetac: - Thank you

Rio47: - thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter

Rori Potter: - thank you; the most recent update is below

Draehydraxis: - Thank you, I'm planning to update, the update is below XD hope you enjoy.

AthenaKitty: - ok so you have two I will answer here. He did indeed destroy Dumbledore's office, make no mistake, there wasn't much left after Cyclone Harry hit (I'm Aussie I will say cyclone to all who think it is tornado XD), I am trying to make it that Harry and Gibbs have a lot in common, Ducky has no clue that harry is a wizard or that magic exists and he will most likely visit Ducky more but will listen to stories and not worry about writing them down.

Thank you once again to all who reviewed, I will try my best to answer any and all questions given to me and you are all welcome to Private Message me.

Also once again I am asking that if anyone is willing to beta my story for me I will greatly appreciate it and all you have to do is P.M me and we can work out details.

So this chapter is essential more NCIS, quick trip but to England to see how everyone is doing and Dumbledore's reaction to his missing weapon…. I mean student. And some of his former friend responses. Also before he left harry sent Owls to the Weasleys who didn't betray him and to his true friends, I.E Neville and Luna. Responses should be epic.

Ok I'm finished rambling for now, here is the story hope you enjoy.

Harry Potter Belongs to J.K Rowling  
NCIS Belongs to CBS

Chapter 4: Disappearance Response

After a long day at NCIS, Harry and Gibbs returned to Gibbs home and both spent time cooking dinner and learning about each other, Harry told Gibbs his unedited life, all the truth. The adventures he went through in Hogwarts and his life with the Dursleys while Gibbs made one of his mouth-watering steaks over his open fireplace as harry cooked vegetables in the Kitchen. Gibbs was very shocked and very unhappy at the way his family had been treated. How at sometimes he was a hero and at others he was the worst villain that could exist and he also believed he made the right choice when he left England. Gibbs knew Harry would have to face his past at some point and hoped that day was very very far away. Gibbs also told Harry about his family, about Kelly and Shannon, his agents and all the jobs they have had to do in the past.

They were coming very close to establishing a very good family bond. Not father and son, but of uncle and nephew. And knew they would both be very happy to finally have family back in their lives.

"So, let me see if I understand properly, the wizarding world is even more screwed up since the last time I talked to James, Government officials are pretty much all corrupt and they think only you can kill this Dark Lord, who isn't a lord but a half blood who says he is pureblood and wants world dominations?" Gibbs asked trying very hard to make sure he understood properly.

"Pretty Much. Also you left out see my parents from the grave, meeting death and more friend's betrayal." Harry added. Gibbs picked up his bottle of beer and looked at it

"I think I have had enough alcohol for tonight. Maybe I would believe that story one hundred percent if I was completely sober." Gibbs said as they both started to laugh.

"I have to ask, how do you cook your steaks so perfect?" Harry asked as he had swallowed another bite of his steak.

"It's all about the touch, and when it's almost finished, pours a bit of beer on it." Gibbs said as he had a drink of his beer.

"Never heard of someone cooking steak like that before. Works though." Harry replied.

They continued talking and soon finished their meals and were cleaning up from dinner when they realised they were both very tired so decide now was a good time to go to bed.

"Now I have to turn the spare room back into a spare room so for tonight you'll have to sleep out here on the couch." Gibbs said as he grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the cupboard.

"Sure, so what are the plans for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow you come into NCIS again with me and tomorrow afternoon we can look into getting you into school. Also maybe we can go into Mystery Alley to see if we can find someone to tutor you in magic." Gibbs said.

"Sounds good, see you in the morning Gibbs." Harry said as he laid on the couch and pulled the blanket over him

"Night Harry." Gibbs said as he headed upstairs to his own bedroom.

=== R.A.A ===

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk trying his best to repair the damage caused by Harry when he went on his rampage through his office, all the delicate instruments that monitored his Health, Location and the wards surrounding Privet Drive were all resisting his attempts to repair them, sometimes he got close to fixing them but they would just fall apart again. Finally he gave up for the night and placed them off to the side. He sighed as he picked up one of his beloved lemon drops and popped it into his mouth.

"Ah nothing sooths ones thoughts like a good lemon drop." Dumbledore thought to himself.

Just at that moment the fire turned green and Severus Snape stepped out. He brushed the soot off him before turning to Dumbledore.

"Ah Severus what news do you bring from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"There was not much told tonight, just that Potter was now completely off limits." Snape told him

"Not surprising, Voldemort wants to be the one to kill Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Not that, off limits as he is not to be touched, kidnapped or killed. He doesn't want to kill the brat." Snape said. This confused Dumbledore greatly. Why was Voldemort not bothering with Harry now, the prophecy said Harry had to kill Voldemort.

"Did he say why?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, only that anyone who did anything to Potter would be punished severely." Snape informed him.

"Very Strange, but it is good that Harry is at Privet Drive, just to be sur this isn't a ruse." Dumbledore said, the fireplace went green again and this time Mad Eye Moody stepped out.

"Alastor, shouldn't you be at Privet Drive guarding Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"He isn't there, I looked up to his room and it was empty, I looked all around the home and it was empty except for the Dursleys, and the only trace of Harry I could pick up was of one from last summer, he never even arrived at the Dursleys." Moody reported.

Dumbledore jumped up from his desk, grabbed his wand and ran to the floo to go to Privet Drive.

=== R.A.A ===

When Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive he practically ran to number four, he took a minute to compose himself and knocked on the door.

Petunia Dursley opened the door saw who was standing there.

"What do you freaks want?" She asked.

"Good evening Petunia. I would like to know where Harry is." Dumbledore said.

"He isn't here, we waited at the station for the ungrateful brat and he didn't show up. Good riddance I say." Petunia replied.

"Do you remember what I told you about the wards and harry had to come here." Dumbledore said.

"I don't care anymore, he has been a burden on my family and I will not take it anymore. So get off my property." She said as she slammed the door shut. All the way back to Arabella Figg's home he was thinks the same thing over and over

Where is Harry Potter?

/AN

Shorten then I would have liked but I decided to stop there for today and have another chapter up soon.

So make me hurry up by favouring, following and review and it should speed up when the next chapter comes out, hope you enjoyed that.

Also like I said if someone wants to be my Beta just P.M me and we can have a chat.

Till Next Time Folks.


	5. I'm in America, now what?

/AN

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't written anything in the last couple of days, I have had tests, been working on my Assassin's Creed/ Harry Potter fanfic and a bunch of other important things but I have time now, I have two weeks holidays so I shall endeavour to write more chapters.

I would also like to mention I now have someone reviewing my story for mistakes. If you have read my other story you will have seen a message from him, but if you haven't he left one below in italics. his name is God of Vampires aka Alucard. what I say is underlined

 _We have encountered a story on the verge of becoming boring. It needs favourites/follows/and reviews. Any flamers will be locked in the holodeck with the Hulk. Please help this young story stay interesting and fun. Alucard out!_

Boring, you say my story is boring. I don't think it is boring. do any of you readers think it is boring. On that note I need a new Beta. anyone can apply as long as you think my stories aren't boring.

Also if you have read my other story (Thrown into the past, present and future.) you will see who Harry's tutor in magic will be.

Well I have been told some people don't like long Author messages so I will cut them down and the people who reviewed I will send a private message answering questions.

Like always I own nothing, wish I did, especially NCIS, great show.

Chapter 5: I'm in America, What next?

After having his first full night sleep where he was not plagued by nightmares for once this year, Harry was completely refreshed. He sat up on the couch to the amazing smell of homemade pancakes. He saw Dobby standing in the kitchen, dishing pancakes out of a pan and onto a plate.

"This should be good." Harry said to himself.

He stood up and went to sit at the table, waiting for Dobby to finish. He heard the stairs creak and looked behind him to see Gibbs walking down the stairs only for him to stop and stare confusingly. Harry just waved him over told him to sit. Gibbs didn't move for another minute before he came to his senses and went to sit down. Dobby had finished and turned to the table, only to yell in shock and throw the plates in the air, sending all the delicious pancakes into the air and smash on the floor. Gibbs jumped slightly not know what the hell was going on, but Harry just sat there not moving.

"Oh, please excuse Dobby; Master Harry Potter sir, and Master Harry Potter sir's Gibbsey. Dobby did not see you walk in and was quite scared. Dobby will go punish himself for making such a mess." Dobby said as he used elf magic to clean up the mess and clean the pancakes before placing them on the table and starting to bash his head against the wall. Harry jumped up from his seat and picked Dobby up so he doesn't hurt himself.

"What have I told you about not punishing yourself?" Harry told Dobby.

"To not to, Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said as he hung his head in shame.

"Ok here's how this is going to work." Harry said as he carried Dobby to the lounge room and placed him on the couch he was sleeping on. "Here is your punishment, you get to sit here and not do anything. No cleaning, no cooking. Only relaxing."

"NO! Dobby would rather iron his hands; shut his ears in the oven. I must make Harry Potter sirs, Gibbsey's house clean." Dobby said.

"Stay, read, relax." Harry ordered and gave him a book to read. Dobby looked like he was going to burst into tears but held them in and opened the book and started to read.

Harry went back to the table and saw Gibbs was giving him a very weird look.

"Ok ask your questions, Gibbs." Harry said as he piled pancakes on his plate.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked.

"I is Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." Dobby said as he looked over the book.

"Back to your book Dobby." Harry said as he looked at Dobby. Dobby looked sad before returning to his book.

"Dobby is a house elf. They are… servants in the wizarding world." Harry explained

"So slaves?" Gibbs said as he picked up a pancake.

"Technically speaking, yes. But they like the work, I'm sure you saw how upset Dobby was that I made him relax, house elves are very good workers, they don't like being paid, defiantly don't like cloths, but love to work." Harry explained while spraying maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Don't like cloths?" Gibbs asked.

"The only way for a house elf to be free is by their masters presenting them with cloths, Dobby once belonged to a family called the Malfoys, I tricked Malfoy into freeing Dobby because, he was horrid to Dobby and now Dobby will follow any order I give him and by extension, you." Harry said before taking a bite of his pancake.

"Me? How will he follow my orders?" Gibbs asked.

"You are family to me, so Dobby will follow your orders." Harry said as he cut up another piece of pancake.

"Wizards, I will never fully understand them." Gibbs said before finally starting his breakfast.

"You and me both." Harry said with a chuckle. "So how is today going to go?"

"Like I said last night, we are going into NCIS for a few hours than we're going to mystery alley to find a tutor for you. Than we find a school close by." Gibbs said as he finished off his pancake.

"Ok, I can hear more of Ducky's stories." Harry said as he wiped the maple syrup off his face with a napkin.

"Well I'm sure he doesn't have much work today so I'm sure he will tell stories." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Ok. He seemed happy that someone was listening to his stories yesterday." Harry said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Everything reminds himself of something in his life, so he starts a story and we have to make sure he stays on topic, so he doesn't get to finish." Gibbs said. "So ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Harry said as he walked back into the lounge room

"Dobby." Harry said.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby asked as he put the book down.

"You may go back to clean. But if you need to punish yourself you come back here and read another chapter from that book, understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, instead of punishing Dobby, Dobby reads a chapter from this." Dobby said.

"Ok ready to go Gibbs." Harry said as he walked out to Gibbs' truck. Gibbs started the truck and drove into NCIS.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry and Gibbs walked into NCIS and up to the squad room; they had to stop for a few minutes to get a visitor pass Harry. When they walked in they saw Ziva and McGee at their desks, DiNozzo was late. Gibbs went to his desk and Harry sat at DiNozzo's. Ziva and McGee looked at each other and shared a smile before saying good morning to Gibbs and Harry.

Harry had figured out to turn on DiNozzo's computer and was playing a game on it when DiNozzo came running in, he was about to say a quick good morning when he realised his desk was occupied.

"Why is he at my desk?" DiNozzo asked. The other were about to reply but Harry beat them to it.

"Why, don't like me sitting here?" He asked as he paused the game.

"It's not that, more like I'm sure there were other desks available." DiNozzo replied.

"Let's see, Ziva was at her desk, Tim was at his, and Gibbs was here period. That just left yours Tony." Harry replied with a smile, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs looked on in amusement.

"Your late DiNozzo" Gibbs said a smile still on his face.

"I'm going to see Abby and Ducky, Gibbs." Harry said as he stood up

"Ok, if we're not here we got called to a case." Gibbs told him. Harry walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

DiNozzo sat down in his chair and placed his bag behind him. Then looked at his computer, he let out a shocked yell.

"What?" Ziva said.

"The kid beat my high score; it took me forever to get that high." DiNozzo said in an unhappy voice. McGee just laughed.

"You think this is funny Probie?" DiNozzo asked.

"Gentleman, how are we all today?" Ducky asked.

"Harry broke the high score on my game." DiNozzo whined.

"Well that is tragic; here you go Jethro, my completed Autopsy report. Now I think I might head home, nothing else to do today." Ducky said before he started to head back to Autopsy to grab his coat and hat.

"Hey Duck, don't head home just yet." Gibbs called out as he placed a hand over the speaker for the phone

"Why not Jethro?" Ducky stopped and asked.

"Harry was going to come down to Autopsy to after he sees Abby to hear more of your stories." Gibbs replied.

"Ah I do quite like that young man; unlike some people here he doesn't stop me from my story telling." Ducky said as he walked off with a smile.

"He actually likes listening to Ducky's stories?" Ziva asked.

"One way to get on Ducky's good side is to let him talk." DiNozzo said.

"Grab your Gear, Naval Captain out of the Pentagon Is missing." Gibbs called out when he got off the phone.

"Has he been missing 48 hours?" Ziva asked.

"We are not waiting 48 hours, seeing as this Captain is one of a few people who planned the route for a shipment of Naval Artillery Shells being delivered to Norfolk." Gibbs said as he grabbed his badge and gun.

The team grabbed their guns and bags and all headed for the elevator.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry poked his head into Abby's lab and saw here standing at her desk, typing something into the computer.

"Hey Abby." Harry called out. Abby spun around and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry what are you doing today?" Abby asked.

"Not much, I was just coming to see what you were doing before going to see Ducky to hear more of his stories." Harry said. Abby gave a laugh at that.

"You let him talk like that and he will become your best friend." Abby told him.

"I like listening to people tell me stories." Harry said.

"Well there is no better person than Ducky. He could talk for hours." She replied.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Abby.

"Just normal forensic work. You know, matching bullets to guns, using DNA to catch people, and fingerprints. Fingerprints are my favourite clue." Abby replied.

"You can really catch people with all this technology?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Sure, in the last year we have made over two hundred arrest just thanks to AFIS finger scanning." She replied

They continued to talk for a bit longer about all sorts of Forensics and some of the cases Abby has helped cracked. Soon Harry said goodbye to Abby and headed down to Autopsy. He walked in and looked around for Ducky and saw him at his desk.

"Hey Ducky." Harry said.

"Ah Harry, Gibbs told me you were going to come down here to hear more tales. Here I got a hot chocolate from the breakroom for you. Not sure if you liked coffee so I just grabbed this." Ducky said as he passed Harry a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Thanks Ducky, and for future reference, I don't mind a cup of coffee." Harry said as he took the cup

"Harry I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you in any way related to a Charles Potter?" Ducky said.

"He's my Grandfather, I don't remember him much. Why?" Harry asked

"When I was working in a medical camp in Vietnam, during World War Two I met a man name Charles Potter, his plane had been shot down and he had survived the landing but only just, I thought that he wasn't going to make it at the time but he pulled though. He was medically discharged from the air force and returned to England. When I later returned to England we keep in contact and we soon became friends. I had sold the house I was living in before I left for Vietnam. I was going to rent an apartment but Charles would have none of it and insisted that if I had no place to stay I could stay in one of the spare rooms in his home. Wasn't much of a home really more of a mansion. I thought that I would be imposing but him and his wife, Dorea told me, they would not let the man who saved Charles life rent out an apartment. I will always feel indebted to Charles for that." Ducky told him. Harry had tears in his eyes. He rarely heard stories about his Parents but has never heard a story about his grandparents.

"I have never had someone tell me about my grandfather. Most of the time it's my parents people tell me about." Harry said as he wiped a tear out of his eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure I can fix that young man." Ducky said.

So Harry sat there completely enthralled by the stories Ducky and his Grandfather got up to. Charles might have gone into politics when he got out of the air force but Harry now knew where his father got his pranking streak. Harry learned so much about his family in the last two hours than in the last five years of his life.

Harry was almost sad to have to go when Gibbs showed up to find Harry but knew that he and Gibbs had some stuff that needed to be done. So reluctantly Harry said goodbye to Ducky and Harry and Gibbs left Autopsy to and were soon climbing into Gibbs truck.

"So how was Storytime?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Ducky told me about my Grandfather." Harry said.

"Uncle Charles, I was sorry to hear he had passed. My mother was his sister. I didn't know him as well as Ducky so I'm not much help in that department." Gibbs explained.

"I also hear you are terrible in the marriage department." Harry said with a smile on his face. Gibbs gave Harry his glare that sends DiNozzo running, Harry wasn't affected.

"Ducky tell you that?" Gibbs asked.

"No Abby did." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Remind me to give her, her first every Gibbs slap." Gibbs said as he turned his focus back on the road.

"Gibbs slap?" Harry asked. Gibbs didn't reply, he just demonstrated. "Right, I understand now."

Gibbs just smiled.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry had been able to find the entrance to Mystery Alley from the letter Ragnok sent him. They were just entering the pub that hid the entrance. Harry asked the person behind the bar if they would be able to unlock the entrance and he was more than happy to help. Harry and Gibbs both were awed by the alley, Gibbs because he had never seen anything to do with magic and Harry, because American Wizards and Witches had integrated Technology into magic.

"So any ideas on where to find a tutor?" Gibbs asked.

"When in doubt, try the bookstore." Harry replied than they both headed for the bookstore. They walked around a bit thinking they were never going to find a tutor but heard someone at the counter.

"Ah Professor, how are you today?" The owner asked

"Not too good I'm afraid. I got laid off today and I have no idea where I can get another job." The man replied. Harry and Gibbs heard what he said and they walked up to him.

"Umm pardon me for interrupting, but I heard you are looking for some work." Gibbs said.

"Yes I was recently laid off from the Salam Academy of Magic, after teaching for thirty years I don't know what to do." he replied.

"Well, you see, my relative just moved here from England and he needs a tutor and I was hoping you could tutor him." Gibbs said.

"I would be more than happy to. Jordan Coggan, at your service." Jordan replied.

"Gibbs, this is my cousin's son, Harry. He has come to stay with me and the one who needs the tutor." Gibbs said.

"Past experience?" Jordan asked as he looked at Harry.

"Just finished fifth year at Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"So not much than." Jordan commented.

"Not much?" Harry asked.

"People in England see Hogwarts as a premiere school because of its history. I have nothing against Hogwarts' reputation. But the teaching has become substandard. A potion master who is great at potions but terrible at teaching, a ghost teaching nothing but goblin rebellions, many of the necessary courses were dropped and do I need to start on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Many of the subjects are good like transfiguration, charms, herbology. That's about it but if you want I can help you with subjects to bring you up to par." Jordan said.

"Well we would like to hire you as a tutor." Gibbs said.

"I'll do the first lesson pro bono, so that I can see how much you know. My recommendation, when you're done here go to the wand crafters and get a wand holster. Don't keep it in your pocket. I'll send an owl with my information so we can organise tutor sessions." Jordan continued.

"Ok, that will be fine. We will wait to hear from you." Gibbs said.

"Ok, now I'm sorry but I have to run. Who am I sending an owl too?" Jordan asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry told him.

"Right, thanks." Jordan said before he left the bookstore.

"That went well." Gibbs said as they both left.

They picked up a wand holster for Harry and headed back to the truck. They dropped into a school close to Gibbs' home so they could enrol Harry into the school. Harry would be starting in a couple days time. Soon they headed back to Gibbs home and found the place spotless clean. Dobby had been busy.

/AN

I hope you enjoy, now this is the last chance to offer a suggestion for the person Harry will be in a relationship with. Like last time set it out like this

 **Name – Magical/Non-magical.**

Well I don't have anything else to say so I hope you enjoy, favourite, follow and review. It would be much appreciated.

Till Next time Folks


	6. Ok, Back to the Basics

/AN

Hi everyone, another chapter is now going up. Now I have made my decision on who harry will be dating. If you want to know who, look below in the chapter.

Also I'm pleased to mention that the story has over 10'000 views, 402 follow, 258 favourites and 69 reviews. I did not think I would have this much good feedback in only the fifth chapter so all I can say is a very big thank you to all who have read my story. It means a lot to me to see all your comments.

Thank you Fen for your great stories and thank you readers for favouriting/following/reviewing this story. Now enjoy the new chapter and flamers will be placed in the same room as Umbridge for a year.

Now I have had someone tell me my author notes are too long but I will be continuing to answer reviews. Sorry if they are long but I have seen longer in some others.

Sakura Lisel: - Dobby knows that when his book is finished he is to get a new book. I'm sure he would just grab a new book when he is finished with his

Spicarus: - Harry is known in America, I mean the only person to survive the killing curse. But he isn't worshiped like in England. As for relationship, sorry but I have chosen.

AnFan-n-More: - I'm sure I can come up with something for Winky later on, but at the time being I have nothing XD

AthenaKitty: - Harry probably won't get another wand and he won't write the stories down. Preferably just listen

To the people who sent a review saying this was a great story I send a big thank you and hope you enjoy more.

Last thing, I now have a page on facebook if people want to check that out, send messages with ideas that will be appreciated. Just search Fenozzel12 and you will find my page, hope to see you on there.

I think I'm done talking now. Enjoy

Chapter 6: Ok, back to the basic

Today Harry was very nervous. He would be starting at his new school today and hoping that he would be able to fit in. He was also worried about his school work, having not done the basics in five years, he hoped he wasn't behind. He had woken up in the room that Gibbs and he had cleaned out and it was now his. He jumped out of bed and went to have a shower before getting dressed. Gibbs had taken him to pick up all that he may need for school. Stationary, books, bag etc. Harry had packed everything the night before and all he needed to do was get dressed and have breakfast.

The school he was going, James Harold High School, was just a ten minute walk from where they lived so he would be able to walk home in the afternoons. Harry walked down to the kitchen to find Gibbs at the table reading the paper and having his coffee before his morning coffee, when Harry sat at the table Dobby placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said as he picked up his knife and fork and started to eat.

"All ready for your first day?" Gibbs asked as he folded the paper and put it to the side and started to eat the breakfast in front of him.

"Yeah I packed everything last night, all I have to do is grab my bag and we can go." Harry replied when he had swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Good, alright if we leave in ten minutes." Gibbs said.

"Master Harry sir, Dobby has packed your lunch for today, he made a ham and cheese sandwich, and Dobby has placed a packet of chips and an apple for you." Dobby said as he put a paper bag on the table for Harry.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said.

After finishing his breakfast and grabbing his school bag, Harry and Gibbs went out to Gibbs' truck. After a couple of minutes they were at the school.

"Are you going to walk home today or do you want me to pick you up?" Gibbs asked.

"No ill just walk home." Harry replied.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get off work. Don't worry about your work; you'll pick it up again." Gibbs said.

Harry jumped out of Gibbs' truck and walked into the schoolyard. He had already had a tour of the school from one of the teachers when he and Gibbs came to enrol him so he had a good understanding of everything. He still had to go to the office to get his timetable so he knew what classes he had. When he entered the office someone was there at the counter, he looked about his age so Harry figured he was in his year or close to it. The office attendant handed him his timetable.

"Hi, are you new here." The teen asked him.

"Yeah I just started today." Harry replied.

"We'll than, I'm Michael." Michael said as he held out his hand.

"Harry." Harry replied shaking Michael's hand.

"So, where are you from Harry?" Michael asked as they both left the office.

"I'm from England, but now I live with a relative of mine close to here." Harry replied.

"England. Never been there. What year are you in?" Michael asked.

"Year Ten." Harry replied.

"Same, if we have the same classes together maybe we can work together." Michael said.

"Yeah that would be good. I still need to learn my way around the school." Harry said.

"Well I'm sure I can help with that. What have you got up first?" Michael asked.

"Maths." Harry said as he pulled out his timetable and looked at it.

"Well I have Biology up first, but I have a friend who has Maths first. I'll introduce you to him." Michael told him. They walked out into the yard and up to one of the tables. There were two girls and one guys sitting at the table.

"Hey look who finally decides to grace us with his presence and he got someone we don't know." The guys said as he saw them coming to them.

"Guys this is Harry… umm. Never got your last name mate." Michael said as he looked at Harry.

"Potter." Harry said.

"Harry Potter. These three are Jack, Selena and Isabella." Michael said as he pointed to each of them to add faces to names. He sat down at the table and Harry followed suit.

"Please just call me Bella." Bella said as she gave Michael a glare.

"Call her Isabella at your own risk, she hates her full name." Michael said as he just smiled at her.

"Sounds like someone I know, she hated her first name and asked everyone to call her by her last name." Harry said.

"Bella, you got Maths up first right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Bella answered.

"Harry needs help getting to the maths room. I saw his timetable; he is in the same room as you." Michael replied.

"Yeah sure, I can take Harry to Maths." Bella said.

Michael was going to say something when the bell rang, signalling class. Selena and Michael said their goodbyes before heading off to their classes. Harry and Bella walked to maths, talking along the way. Something Harry learnt about her was she was dating Jack, which explained why he had guts to call her by her first name. When they made it into Maths they sat next to each other and worked together, Even though Harry hadn't done any maths work in the last five years, he picked up the subject easy. When they had finished math, the maths teacher pulled Harry aside for a minute to give him some catch up exercises. Michael was waiting at the door talking to Bella. All three of them walked to English where they started to work on their Shakespeare work, reading the plays and answering questions on them.

Soon the bell rang for lunch. The three left to head for the table they sat at before school started. They about to enter the schoolyard when Harry ran into someone and the person he ran into grabbed him as the person fell over. He was on top of the person and soon realised the person he was laying on was female. She has black hair that is long and came down to her back. Her eyes are green with a mischievous quality to them. Not as green as Harry's emerald green eyes but close to it. She has pale skin and she is 5 foot 3 inches. It Harry's opinion she is drop dead gorgeous and he felt the heat come to his face making him blush. He could hear Michael and Bella snickering in the background.

"Umm, you ok there?" The girl asked.

"Uh yeah, are you ok?" Harry asked back.

"Well, there is someone on top of me." The girl said with a smile. Harry's blush deepened so much his face was so red that he would put a tomato to shame. Harry mumbled an apology and got off her, he offered her a hand so he could help her to her feet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." Jessica said.

"Harry." Harry replied still blushing like a madman.

"Well Harry I have to say that was the most interesting way of meeting someone I have ever experienced." Jessica said with a smile.

"I have had a more interesting way." Harry said with a smile, fighting to control the blush on his face.

"Well you might have to tell me about it sometime. I'm sure it is thrilling. Talk to you later Harry" Jessica said with a smile before she continued on her way. Harry just stood there with a goofy grin on his face

"Oh love is in the air." Bella said this broke Harry out of his state.

"Oh shut up Bella." Harry said as he walked off. Michael and Bella smiled at each other before running to catch up with him.

"Dude, how did you manage that, Jessica Parker is the hottest girl in our year. She hardly every talks like that to someone." Michael said in awe.

"Really, want me to tell Selena you were looking at other girls." Bella said threating.

Michael wisely keep his mouth shut and they were soon sitting at their table, Selena and Jack soon joined them and started to talk.

"Ok I got to ask why does Harry look like he is shell-shocked." Jack asked.

"Harry just met Jessica Parker." Michael said.

"Really, I'm guessing that didn't end well. Knowing how she turns down everyone." Selena said.

"No, actually she flirted with him. Didn't know she knew how to flirt." Michael replied. Selena and Jack looked really shocked.

"She flirted with Harry, wow first day here and you managed to get Jessica Parker to flirt with you." Jack said. Harry finally came out of his musing.

"What, why is it so surprising that Jessica flirted with me?" Harry asked.

"Jessica Parker is not only the hottest girl in the school; she is also the hardest to get a date with. Many people have tried, everyone has been turned down. You are one lucky bastard Harry." Jack said.

"I have had two dates in the past and they were total disasters." Harry said.

"Well maybe your luck is beginning to turn." Michael said as he playfully elbowed Harry.

They continued to talk for the rest of the break before they had to head off for their next couple of classes. Nothing much happened in chemistry; Harry thought that chemistry and potions were very similar. The next class he had was Art. Unfortunately this was one class that none of his new friends shared with him, so Harry realised he would be on his own here. He was sitting at a table on his own when someone sat next to him. He looked up, startled and found himself looking into Jessica's green eyes.

"Hi Harry." Jessica said as he saw her.

"Hi Jessica." Harry replied as he started to feel the blood rise to his face.

"You know you can call me Jess if you want." Jess said, Harry could see a faint blush forming on her face too.

"I will from now on then." Harry said.

"Has anyone told you that you are cute when you blush?" Jess asked with a smile, and if it was possible Harry's blush deepened.

"Not many people, no." Harry said back. Jess just giggled.

Harry and Jess spent the lesson working on their projects together, Harry learnt that Jess loved to sketch and draw things she sees and he learnt that he is able to draw really good pictures. His first time drawing and he managed to draw an amazing likeness of Hogwarts castle with a night-time background with a wolf, a grim and a stag walking down by the lake. A full moon hanging in the sky.

"And my drawing pales in comparison." Jess said as she saw Harry's for the first time.

"Would you believe this is my first time drawing?" Harry said. Jess just looked at him in shock

"Ok, that is a really good drawing for your first time." Jess said.

They continued on with their work until the bell rang signalling end of school. Harry and Jess walked to the front gate to head home. They realised they lived close by to each other so they walked home together. They talked along the way, finding out about each other and tell each other about their past life. Harry didn't touch on his time at the Dursleys and only briefly told her about Hogwarts, minus all the magic, danger or betrayal.

"Well Harry this is my place." Jess said when they made it to her house. "I enjoyed walking with you; we might have to do it again."

"Yeah, I had fun." Harry said.

"Well I'll talk to you later Harry." Jess said as she was walking up to her house.

"Hey Jess." Harry called out; Jess stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to go out with me one night?" He asked, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Sure, I would love to." Jess said with a giggle before heading inside.

Harry did not stop grinning all night.

/AN

I hope that was alright, im not particularly good with scenes like that. If you want to give ideas on a date, I would appreciate it.

Well I can't think of anything else to say

Till next time folks


	7. Dumbledore Gets Desperate

/AN

Hello friends. Welcome to another chapter of Run Away Agent. I hope you enjoy, and review. Thank you to the people who liked my page on Facebook. The favourite, follow, view and review count is as followed.

Follows – 439  
Favourite – 289  
Review – 82  
Views – 17,282

 _Hello, enjoy the chapter and also if you want check out these other Awesome writers. Fen you should too, they are great.  
mjimeyg, Rage, Addiction, ZenoNoKyubi, Stargatesg1fan  
_

I won't bore people with a long Author note, so I will only say thank you and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Dumbledore is getting desperate and Harry isn't Alone.

This was not meant to be happening. That was the thought continuously going through Dumbledore's mind. Dumbledore had been in his office for the last three days trying to figure out where the boy might have disappeared off to. He has had members or The Order of The Phoenix searching all the sorts of places he might have gone. They have searched Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Neville Longbottom's home, and Luna Lovegood's home. They couldn't find him in any of those places so they expanded and searched England. Dumbledore had a suspicion that he was in Grimmauld Place but a week after school let out Dumbledore was able to enter and the house empty save Kreature.

" _This is not going right, All that was meant to happen was he stays weak and malleable, Marry Ginny Weasley, then die fighting Voldemort so that the Weasleys get control of The Potter Fortune, I can defeat Voldemort and be heralded as the next Merlin. Why can that brat not follow plans laid out for him?"_ Dumbledore thought as he paced in his office.

At that moment, the fireplace went green and four people stepped out. Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and they took seats in front of the desk.

"Update?" Dumbledore said, not even bothering to offer his prized lemon drops.

"I'm starting to think that the kid is no longer in England, we have searched everywhere in Magical England, Arthur and Nymphadora have searched muggle England. The Aurors are not picking up anything either. I'm sure he isn't in the country anymore." Moody told him, his respect for Harry rising for managing to get out of Dumbledore's clutches.

"I'll have to talk to the minister about this, so he can inform the other ministries around the world that we have a wayward child that we need returned." Dumbledore said, more to himself than the occupants in the room. "Molly, not that it isn't lovely to see you but why are you here?"

"When I went into Gringotts today to take some money out of Harry's trust vault I was denied, I gave them the key but they told me that access was restricted to only Harry. I was unable to buy the necessary supplies to cook dinner for the order at the meeting tonight." Molly said.

"It could be a problem at the bank or Harry has been talking to the Goblins, I'm sure that Harry will understand it was for the greater good once he is returned." Dumbledore said.

"Why are we even bothering with the spoilt brat, he wasn't being pampered like a prince and left. I say let him stay gone, we are better without his arrogance." Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Now Severus, I'm sure that Mr Potter is not arrogant, I'm sure if you took the time to get to know him you will see more of Lily than James." Dumbledore tried to tell Snape but knew it was a losing battle.

"He looks like his father so he has his arrogance." Snape said.

"I must visit the ministry; I have to talk with the minister." Dumbledore said. All the rooms' occupants left the room via floo. Dumbledore took a minute to collect his thoughts before following the others through the floo calling out the Ministry Atrium as he threw the powder in the fire.

He stepped out in the atrium and walked up to the security desk. The guard looked up from his paper and sat in his seat properly.

"Professor, I couldn't possibly ask you to hand over your wand. Go on through." The guard said.

Dumbledore nodded his head before continuing on through to the elevator. He got off on level one, Minister's Office. He asked the secretary to let the minister know that he was there and he wanted to talk. The secretary sent a message through to the minister through an interdepartmental memo. Dumbledore only had to wait five minutes before the secretary waved him in. Dumbledore walked into the Minister's lush office. The Minister was sitting behind his desk looking over papers before he spotted Dumbledore.

"Ah Dumbledore, how go's the search for young Mr Potter, the press is starting to get suspicious. They have started to name him as the chosen one." Fudge said.

"Yes I have seen that name in the Daily Prophet. Also we have a problem; it seems Mr Potter is no longer in England." Dumbledore said as he took a seat in front of Fudge's desk.

"What, What do you mean he is no longer in England. I'm only still in office because people think Mr Potter is undergoing Auror training to prepare for his fight with You Know Who. If people find out he is no longer in the country, people will think he has abandoned England." Fudge said, suddenly going pale and looking more scared.

"I'm not sure where he is, but I think it would be for the greater good if you put out a few messages to the ministers in other countries, so that they know that Mr Potter needs to be returned to us for protecting. I'm sure people will understand." Dumbledore told him to try to calm him and get his message across.

"Of course, as soon as we are done here I will be contacting the other ministries so that they can start a search for Mr Potter. I will stress how important it is for him to be returned to us." Fudge said.

"Well I have said what I need to say so I'm afraid going to have to leave, I have business elsewhere today." Dumbledore said as he stood.

"Of course, I'm sure you have a lot to do today, I will let you know when I have finished contacting my fellow heads. I should be done in a couple of days." Fudge said.

Dumbledore just nodded before he left, he took the elevator back to the Atrium before heading back to Hogwarts. Instead of going about his daily duties he changed out of his very bright robes into black robes, not as black as Death Eater robes but black enough. He pulled the hood up and flooed to Knockturn Alley. He soon entered a pub and briefly asked the bartender if the others were in the backroom, the bartender just nodded his head. Dumbledore walked through and found seven men standing in the room, all in robes, all in masks hiding their faces and any chances of identification.

"Gentleman, thank you for coming today." Dumbledore said using a spell to alter his voice.

"Hurry up, I got contracts to complete." One of the robed men said.

"Of course, you seven are the top bounty hunters in England; I want you seven to find someone for me. Harry Potter. I have reason to believe he has left England and I need him returned. So for this I offer, Five Millions Galleons to the man who returns him to England, to me. I do not care how you do it; I want him returned to England. The only condition is he is to be returned to me alive." Dumbledore told them.

"Details, any additional information?" One man asked.

"I have told you what I know. Oh and one other thing. Only one of you will be paid. The first man to complete this gets to be paid. I do not care if you kill each other in the process. One man gets paid." Dumbledore said.

"We done, I have people to capture, people to kill." One of the men said before leaving, the other six soon followed suit. Dumbledore just stood there for another few minutes.

" _I'm not sure if this is a good idea or the worst I made_." Dumbledore thought. He soon followed the others out the door.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry stood in front of the mirror in Gibbs bathroom, trying his best to control his hair. He was incredible nervous, he has only had two dates and he royally screwed those up, he liked Jessica and he wanted his date with her to go alright. He was going to take her to the cinema to see a movie that was just started showing that day. Gibbs had offered to drive him and Jess to the cinema and pick them up when they were done. Harry had made a quick trip to Mystery Alley a few days ago and picked up a wizard credit card so he could pay for everything without having to go to his vault.

"Harry, you good to go?" Gibbs called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Harry called back to him, took one last look at his untameable hair and gave up.

Harry came down the stairs and found Gibbs waiting for him. Gibbs just shook his head at Harry's hair but knew that James had the same problem.

"You have the same hair troubles as your father Harry. I'm glad I missed it." Gibbs said with a smile.

"No matter what I try, I just can't get it to lay flat. I once spent an hour just trying to get it to lay flat, nothing worked." Harry said with a grin as he remembered that memory.

"Nervous?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I have only had two dates before and I messed them up. Got any advice?" Harry asked. Gibbs just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You do know I have been married four times?" Gibbs asked back.

"Right, you aren't the best person to ask." Harry said.

"Come on, let's go." Gibbs said. Gibbs grabbed the keys for the car and they both got in the car. Gibbs drove to Jess's house and Harry got out and walked up to the front door, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A woman opened the door and Harry thought this must have been Jess's mum.

"You must be Harry." Mrs. Parker said

"Yes ma'am, is Jess ready?" Harry asked.

"She should be down any minute now." Mrs. Parker said.

"While we wait perhaps Mr. Potter and I can have a little chat." A man said as he came to the door. Harry could only assume this was Jess's father. Mrs. Parker hit her husband on the chest.

"Be nice." She said before returning to the living room.

"So Mr. Potter, what are your intentions to my daughter?" Mr. Parker said. Harry was feeling more nervous now.

"I intend to get to know Jess. Find out a bit about her and spend some time with her." Harry said as calmly as he could while fighting his nerves.

"Good answer lad." Mr. Parker said.

"Dad! Stop trying to scare Harry." Jess called as she walked down the stairs.

"I have to try to find out what this young man intends for my daughter, it is in every father's rulebook. I'm only following rules." Mr. Parker said.

"Right, you show me that rulebook and I'll believe you, now leave Harry alone." Jess said.

Mr. Parker just laughed as he walked into the living room.

"So ready to go?" Harry asked as he gave Jess a hug.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. My parents gave me some spending money for popcorn and a drink." Jess said as they walked out to the car.

"You don't have to worry about spending money, my shout." Harry said.

"I couldn't do that Harry, you are already paying for the movie and I can buy the snacks." Jess said.

"Jess I don't need to worry about money, I have enough for a life time." Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jess said confused.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said as they climbed in the backseats of the car. "Gibbs this is Jess, Jess this is my relative Gibbs." He continued. Gibbs turned in the seat and shook Jess's hand.

"I have to say, I have never heard of the name Gibbs before." Jess said.

"Gibbs is my last name, My full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. People call me Gibbs because it is less of a mouthful." Gibbs said with a smile.

"I can understand that. How did you get the name Leroy Jethro?" Jess asked. Harry wondered that as well.

"My dad called me that after an old war buddy of his, Leroy Jethro Moore." Gibbs said. They continued to talk all the way to the cinema. Once there Harry and Jess got out of the car.

"Harry when the movie is over just give me a call on your phone and I'll come pick you up." Gibbs said. Harry and Gibbs had bought a phone for Harry before he went to school, Harry paid with his own money to buy it.

"Ok see you later Gibbs." Harry said.

"Have fun you two." Gibbs said before he drove off.

"Shall we." Harry said as he offered Jess his hand. Jess giggled before taking his hand and they walked inside.

"So what movie shall we see?" Harry asked. Jess looked at the posters on the wall.

"How about we see the Hunger Games." She said looking at the Hunger Games poster.

"Alright, I'll go get our tickets and then we'll get drinks and popcorn." Harry said. He walked up to the counter and bought two tickets for the Hunger Games. Harry met back up with Jess and bought two medium popcorns and two medium cokes. They only had to wait five minutes before one of the employees called out that the cinema was open for people to enter. They both got a seat up the back and waited for the movie to start. Soon the opening credits were rolling and the movie had started.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"That was a good movie." Harry said as they left the cinema. Harry texted Gibbs telling him the movie had let out.

"Which part, the movie or the fact I used your shoulder as a pillow?" Jess said shooting him a smile.

"Well I would have to say both; I liked the movie and defiantly like you laying your head on my shoulder." Harry said with a smile, Jess just giggled.

They waited outside for Gibbs to pick them up and were soon driving back to Jess place before heading back to Gibbs' place. They headed inside and talked for a bit before eating the dinner Dobby cooked.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"Something isn't right." Arthur Weasley told the others. The people who he was meeting with were Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Minerva McGonagall

"I have to agree with you there Arthur, Harry wouldn't just disappear for no reason. Something has made him feel he has to run." Remus Lupin replied.

"What would be bad enough that made Harry run, after all that he has been through at Hogwarts and he hasn't run it must have been really terrible." McGonagall said. She was worried about her favourite lion cub.

"Dumbledore is pretty upset about him running. All the Order meetings nowadays are about any news on Mr Potter's location. When I told him that I thought he wasn't in England anymore he looked angry. My respect for Mr Potter has gone up in the last two weeks." Moody said.

"Do any of you have any idea where Harry could be? I have only talked to him a couple of times and I have come to like that kid." Tonks said.

"What many people don't know is, and I'm sure that Dumbledore doesn't know, is that James had a cousin in America. Now I'm not sure if Harry knew him but he could have gone there." Remus said.

"If he is in America, what do we do?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing. If we go to America and Dumbledore or someone loyal to him follows us, we will be leading him right to Harry, and he would drag Harry back to the Dursleys, douse him with controlling potions and spells and continue manipulating him. He has plans for Harry, I have no idea what, but I am fairly sure that those plans involve Harry's death." Remus said.

"What do we do then? We need to tell Harry that he isn't alone." Arthur said.

"I have a set of Mirrors identical to the pair that Sirius had, I could send him one." Remus said.

"And if Dumbledore has wards on his mail?" Tonks asked.

"Doesn't Potter have a half crazy, worshiping house elf that would do anything for him?" Moody asked cutting off Remus' answer to Tonks.

"He does, but I think he is full crazy. Dobby!" Remus called out. Dobby immediately appeared in front of Remus.

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir's wolfman?" Dobby asked.

"Could you take something to Harry for us?" Remus asked.

"No." Dobby said plainly.

"Why not?" Moody asked the elf.

"I will not be taking Harry Potter anything that has spells on it to reveal Harry Potter's location." Dobby replied.

"We aren't going to put spells on anything to reveal his location, I want to send him a mirror so I can talk to him. I swear on my magic the object I will give you has no location spells on them." Remus said and as he made his oath a white light engulfed him for a second.

"Ok, Dobby will take the mirror to Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said. Remus quickly jumped up and went to his room; he pulled out two mirrors and returned to his living room. He handed one to Dobby and Dobby proceeded to use his elf magic to identify all the spells on the mirror.

"Ok Dobby will take this back to Harry Potter." Dobby said.

"Dobby, tell Harry all he needs to do is say my name in the mirror and I will be able to answer, and tell him I don't want to give him up." Remus said. Dobby nodded before clicking his fingers and disappearing.

"Do you think it will work, getting Harry to talk to us?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure, for all we know Harry could smash the mirror and not even bother with us." Remus said. Moody was about to say something when their mirror heated up and started to vibrate. "Answer" Remus said. Harry's image came into focus in the mirror

"Ok, you have my attention. You have three minutes to convince me not to hang up and smash this thing." Harry said.

"Lad I couldn't be more proud of you. Only giving people you don't trust a limited time and using a lot of 'Constant Vigilance'. Me own son you could be." Moody said.

"Thanks Moody, ten seconds gone." Harry said.

"Ok Harry, we have no way of getting you to trust us, but I promise on my magic not to tell anyone that isn't in this room, that we were able to talk to you." Remus said as another white light engulfed him. The others in the room soon followed suit and gave oaths.

"You know, Dad and Sirius were wrong. We could have trusted you." Harry said.

"Wait back up, what do you mean about your father." Remus said.

Harry took a breath before launching into his story. Running into the veil, meeting Death, his parents and Sirius and finding out about everyone manipulations, going to Gringotts, Meeting Voldemort in Gringotts, going to America (He only told them because they told him they think he is in America), Meeting Gibbs and his team, exploring NCIS, learning about his grandparents from Ducky, school and his new tutor. He even told them the Prophecy and his theory about it being complete. After he was done the people in England had not doubt in their minds that Harry was better off in America.

"Ok, I have no doubt in my mind that you are safer where you are. " Moody said.

"If Dumbledore wants to drag Harry back to England he is going to have a fight on his hands." Someone said in Harry's background. Harry angled the mirror so that everyone could see Gibbs.

"Whys that, you going to fight everyone?" Moody asked.

"Not me, Harry. He has attachments here." Gibbs said. Harry eyes went wide and he turned to Gibbs

"Gibbs stay quiet, I'm warning you." Harry said giving Gibbs a glare.

"Harry has only just gotten back from a date with a rather beautiful young lady and he is in love with the young girl." Gibbs said. He turned to Harry. "Why didn't you want me to tell them?" He whispered. Harry only put up three fingers and slowly put them down.

"Go Harry." Remus said as Harry out his last finger down.

"Bloody Marauders." Harry said before placing his head on the table

"We will try to keep Dumbledore's attention on different countries and away from America, say we may have found a lead in Australia." Moody said.

"Thanks Moody." Harry said with his head still on the table.

"Alright got to go, it's getting late and I have to go into NCIS tomorrow, our week to man the phones in case anyone calls with a crime." Gibbs said.

"Ok night guys." Harry said. All the people in England said goodnight before the connection was cut.

"Ok so we know Harry is safe and will most likely not be coming back anytime soon." Tonks said with a grin.

"Yeah let's hope it stays like that." Arthurs said. More would have been said but their order medallions started to heat up signalling a meeting was being called.

"Time to hear more of how Harry is being rebellious and needs to be returned to his relatives." McGonagall said. Remus smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Was all he said before they all left

/AN

Yay longest chapter. That a good days work. Hope you enjoy, and as for the last part, I was writing down what came to my mind, I wasn't even sure I was going to have people in England that still cared for Harry's wellbeing that much, although I was going to add the twins to that but thought that this was an adult conversation and the twins may be legal adults but they have the minds of eight year old. So review, fav, follow I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days.


	8. Meeting Harper Dearing

/AN

Hello everyone. Time for another chapter, I had many positive reviews and I thank all of you for that, even the people who didn't review. Now I have two reviews that had questions and I will answers those.

DS2012: - About Remus, I used Gibbs rule #51: Sometimes you're wrong. I wasn't going to make Remus a bad person; I like his character too much for that.

Rimtuuk: - Where Gibbs told the others Harry was in love, he was trying to embarrass him. Too early for love, even I know that.

About the chapter, I am not copying the words from NCIS. Im just making this up as I go along, best way I say.

Right I have nothing else to say except follow, favourite and review. I'm sure God of Vampires has a message, should be below.

 _Hey, Stop Looking at this message you mangy Kids and start reading the story._

Chapter 8: Meeting Harper Dearing.

Gibbs was having a bad week. Recently someone had been digging up naval secrets, starting with stealing navy documents from a United Equinox warehouse before it was burned down using thermite. Then attacking ships and killing sailors. It had only been three days since Abby had confirmed that Harper Dearing was the man attacking the navy and he had been placed on NCIS' Most Wanted Wall.

All the team was working late like they had been doing for the last couple of nights, McGee was trying to find a computer trail, Ziva was talking to some of her overseas contacts and DiNozzo was ordering a crap ton of pizzas, Everyone in the MCRT had been pulled from their cases to help with finding Harper Dearing.

"Boss, I just got off the phone with the Director in Prague, they have a return flight scheduled at the end of the week." McGee said as he hung up the phone.

"Pizzas are on the way as well, a dozen pizzas for everyone here." DiNozzo added.

Gibbs put his head in his hands, too many late nights were starting to catch up on him and he has had more than ten cups of coffee today. He briefly wiped his eyes before looking back up.

"Update?" Gibbs asked as he looked around at his team.

"I've got nothing, the funds Dearing used to pay Fullerton where routed through the Caymans so that I was unable to trace that source." McGee said.

"None of my contacts are able to pick up a lead either but they will keep and ear to the ground and eye open." Ziva said.

"Uh… all I have is a pizza update." DiNozzo said. Gibbs just glared at him.

"So basically we have nothing." Gibbs said.

"Basically." DiNozzo said.

"Oh jeez, go home, get some sleep. Come in early tomorrow." Gibbs said.

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. Gibbs just sat there to collect his thoughts. He grabbed his stuff and soon followed suit.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Once again Gibbs was down in his basement working on some woodwork project, he was repairing a cabinet from upstairs that was about to fall apart. Harry was in his bedroom, sleeping peacefully. Not even worrying about the troubles that they are enduring at the moment. Gibbs put his sander down and walked over to his workbench before pouring himself some bourbon. He put the bottle down and took a drink from the glass. He finished off the glass and put it down. He walked back upstairs turning the lights off on the way. He walked up the stairs and opened the door slightly and briefly looked into Harry's room. Harry looked happy and peaceful. Gibbs wondered how Kelly would have turned out if she had survived. Gibbs thought of the few but fond memories he had of his family before his life fell apart. Shannon and Kelly's Murder, Gibbs being wounded in Desert Storm and Killing Pedro Hernandez.

"We have both been through too much. I see a lot of myself in Harry." Gibbs softly said to himself. He closed the door before walking down the hall to his own room. He only recently started to use the master bedroom again. After his fourth ex-wife he had started to sleep in the living room using the couch. Too many bad memories he wanted to forget. He sat on his bed and pulled a box out from under his bed. He opened it and looked at all the slips of paper that fell out. Probably the only written copy of Gibbs' rules. He spent the next twenty minutes reading each of them and remembering what caused him to create his rules.

"Everyone needs a code they can live by." He could hear Shannon saying. Some of the rules she approved, some she criticised but she had some weird rules herself.

"Ah, I miss you guys. Not a day goes by I don't miss you two." Gibbs said as he picked up the picture on his bedside of the three of them after they had finished spending the day at the beach. They had a fishing comp, who got the biggest fish. Gibbs and Kelly versus Shannon. Shannon had won, having a fish double the size of Gibbs and Kelly's. He smiled fondly at that memory before putting the picture back and putting his rules back in the box and pushing it back under his bed. Switched the light off and laid down on the bed closing his eyes and falling asleep.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry opened the front door and walked into the house after school had let out. He placed he walked upstairs and dropped his bag off in his room. He knew he had the house to himself for a while. Gibbs was most likely spending a late night again and Dobby was back in England doing something that were unresolved at Gringotts back. Harry walked back downstairs wanting to make something to eat but stopped short in the lounge room. He saw that someone was standing in the kitchen. The man looked to be in his late sixties, had glasses and shot white hair that ringed around the back of his head leaving him bald on top. The man looked surprised to see someone there.

"Good evening young man." The man said.

"Umm Hi, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Harry asked as he checked to make sure his wand was in his holster on his arm.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Harper, Harper Dearing." The man introduced himself.

"What are you doing here? Harry asked as well.

"Well, I'm an old friend of Leroy's and I was in town and wanted to come see him. I didn't know if he was home or not, but I let myself in to leave a note, to say I was in town and wanted' to catch up with him. Gibbs always leaves his front door unlocked, bad habit I have to say but Gibbs won't change that." Harper said. Harry relaxed a bit. He didn't know much about Gibbs and had no reason to believe that Harper was lying.

"Would you like to wait for a bit, to see if he comes home?" Harry asked as he gestured to the dining table.

"Sure, I have time to stay for a bit." Harper said as he took a seat. Harry asked if he wanted a glass of water, Harper thanked him for offering and said he would like one. Harry filled two glasses and placed one in front of Harper. He then took the seat across from him.

"So, I didn't know that Gibbs had a son." Harper said after he had taken a drink.

"I'm not Gibbs' son. My father was Gibbs' cousin before he passed when I was a child." Harry said.

"I'm sorry to hear your father passed. I'm sure he loved you a lot." Harper said.

"I'm sure he did." Harry said as a small smile come onto his face.

"So were you born around here?" Harper asked next.

"No, I'm originally from England, but circumstances happened that cause me to leave. I wasn't happy to leave my life behind there but I have enjoyed living with Gibbs and meeting his team at NCIS." Harry said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what circumstances caused you to leave?" Harper asked confused.

"The Headmaster at my school, I looked up to him as a grandfather figure and I found out he was manipulating me. He was even paying off my friends to spy on me. He had some plan to marry me off to someone from a family and use them to get at my families money." Harry said.

"Would I be correct in assuming this headmaster was none other than Albus Dumbledore?" Harper asked looking thoughtful.

"How do you know who he is?" Harry asked back.

"My ex-wife, she was what you Englanders call a squib, I think it is." Harper said.

"Yeah, it was Dumbledore. He wanted me under his thumb, to control my every movement." Harry said.

"Why would he want you under his thumb, surely you're just a normal teen. A very polite one at that, not most teens nowadays are polite." Harper said.

"I never said my name did I, I'm Harry Potter. Wish I was normal." Harry said. Harper looked as if he finally understood.

"Ah, that makes much more sense. I understand now. Let me tell you something Harry. I have heard about how you are treated in England, how you are a hero and you are known in America, but you are less likely to get mobbed by people, or at least that was what my wife told me. Don't know much about magic to tell you the truth." Harper said as he finished off his water and looked at his watch. "Well I hate to have to run but I have somewhere to be in about half an hour. I'll have to catch up with Gibbs another time. It was a pleasure to meet you Harry." Harper said as he stood and held out his hand. Harry also stood and shook his hand. Harper let himself out the front door and Harry placed both cups on the sink for when the dishes were done after dinner. Harry turned to head up to his room and get started on his homework but thought he should let Gibbs know that his friend was in town. He pulled his phone out and dialled Gibbs' number. It rang a couple of times before Gibbs picked up.

"Yeah. Gibbs." Gibbs said as he answered.

"Hey Gibbs, I'm at home and wanted to let you know one of your friends is in town." Harry said as he headed to his room.

"Friends? Which friend?" Gibbs asked. Harry could hear the confusion in his voice.

"He said his name was Harper Dearing." Harry said.

"Did he just call the home?" Gibbs asked with concern in his voice.

"He just left." Harry said wondering what was wrong.

"Grab your gear." Harry could hear Gibbs say to the other. "Harry listen to me, Harper Dearing is a wanted terrorist, he is responsible for blowing up naval ships and counts of murder. Go down to the basement and stay there. Get the gun out of the safe, you know the code and if he comes back, keep him there." Gibbs said.

"I will." Harry said as Gibbs hung up. He ran to the safe and imputed the code and got the spare gun out and went down to the basement. He hid below the stairs and waited for Gibbs to get home. Harry may have been rash in the past and most likely tried to stop Harper, but he heard what Gibbs said. He was responsible for blowing things up and murdering people. So he just waited for Gibbs to get back.

He only had to wait for fifteen minutes before he heard the door being kicked in, He could hear someone running down the stairs, he held the gun up just in case but relaxed when he saw Gibbs.

"Harry." Gibbs said as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry didn't say anything. They both walked upstairs and saw not only the team, but a group of men in armour and holding assault rifles. Gibbs briefly talked to one of the armoured men and DiNozzo before everyone left but Gibbs and Harry. Gibbs asked Harry questions trying to determine if it was Dearing and what he wanted.

They paused when DiNozzo walked in. Gibbs looked at him expectantly. But DiNozzo only shook his head. Dearing had escaped again.

/AN

Bet you didn't see that coming. Before anyone says Harry should have done something about Dearing, remember he doesn't know who most of Gibbs friends are so would know that Dearing isn't a good guy. Don't flame me, flame God of Vampires. For reason I don't know but my rule # 3 blame anyone but you. From my mischievous section.

 _If you flame me, you done goofed._

That all you got to say GOV.

Well then all I have to say is…

Till next time folks.


	9. Proper Magic Lessons

/AN

Ok, I know it has been a while but I have been very busy. I apologise and hope you all forgive me. Now I got some reviews that need answering but I will keep it short and let you all read the chapter soon.

RedX: - you raise a good point there but harry still has the trace on his wand and the trace is connected to England, not the USA. So employee tells Fudge, Fudge Tells Dumbledore and Dumbledore tells bounty hunters. Busted Harry.

Guest that wrote Update exactly 1200 times. : - I think you want me to update, correct?

Razeus1: - I doubt anyone would have told Harry any secrets and a lot of people get tours in NCIS in the series.

Ok I'm done here anyone else needs questions answer review or pm me.

Also here is a message from the beta

 _Hey, this guy took his sweet time updating. I'm joking, enjoy this new chapter. if you don't follow, favourite or review then i'll sic Hellsing Abridgeds Alucard and even worse! Deadpool!_

Chapter 9: Proper Magic Lessons.

Harry had been anticipating the response from Jordan for a while, wanting to see how behind he truly was. After Jordan's response to how the standards at Hogwarts were much lower than the other schools in the world he was slightly upset. He knew he was paying a thousand galleons a year so he can go to Hogwarts, but was receiving substandard teaching. He had received the message two days ago saying on Saturday they would meet up to discuss his experience.

Harry went down stairs to have some breakfast and meet up with Gibbs before he heads into work. His team drew the short straw and had to man the phone lines this weekend. He sat at the table and Dobby placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Harry." Gibbs said over his newspaper with a cup of coffee is his hand.

"Morning Gibbs. You heading into NCIS soon?" Harry asked.

"I am, I'll be leaving in about five minutes. Are you going to be ok on your own?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Jordan said he was coming around midday, so I'll spend some time doing my homework before he gets here. Do you mind if we use your basement? It's the only place big enough and private enough to practice magic." Harry asked.

"Sure, there isn't a boat down there at the moment so you should have plenty of space, but try not to use any flame spells. Too much wood shavings lying on the ground." Gibbs said placing his cup down and folding the newspaper. He finished off his breakfast and stood up from the table and grabbed his keys and gun before turning back to Harry. "I'll be back late tonight. There should be something in the cupboards for dinner, but I'm sure Dobby will be able to whip something up." Gibbs continued.

"Thanks Gibbs and I promise not to destroy your basement." Harry called after Gibbs as he left the house. Harry finished up his breakfast before heading back up to his room to continue on the catch up homework that was given to him by his teachers.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Jordan Coggan walked into the American Department of Magic to meet with Director Dannielle Smith. He wanted to discuss getting someone from the Improper Uses of Magic Department to remove the trace from Harry's wand, knowing that it was linked back in England and knew about the current troubles that Harry is facing with a certain manipulative bastard. Jordan never liked Dumbledore. One man should not have the power base that Dumbledore has. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the English Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of The International Confederate of Wizards. Too much power is a bad thing and look how things are now. Dumbledore playing chess with people's lives destroying families, relationships and people.

Jordan pushed all that aside as he walked into the Director's office after greeting the secretary and waiting for a few minutes. Director Smith was sitting at a desk buried under paperwork. Jordan just smiled knowing what that felt like.

"Good Morning Director." Jordan said with a smile.

"Jordan, please tell me you are here to take your old job back, I don't want to have to do all this paperwork. I know you were recently laid off and I could use the help" Minister Smith said with a small glimmer of hope.

"Now while I would enjoy, running this half of the country again and the regular dinners with the President again. I'm afraid I will have to decline; I actually have another job now tutoring a student. And that was the reason I needed to talk to you today." Jordan said.

"If you're here about getting the trace removed from his wand you are in the wrong office." She said. Jordan was about to reply when the fireplace turned green and Minister Fudge walked out from the fireplace.

"Ah, Director Smith. Good to see you again. And Mr Coggan, how are you lately?" Fudge said when he walked out of the Floo.

"I've been better. I'm surprised you're still Minister, after hearing all the news about you slandering Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, I thought you would have been tossed from office." Jordan replied simply. Fudge paled a bit at hearing how the news had crossed into America.

"Yes, well. Dumbledore has forgiven me for it and thrown his support behind me. That has helped." Fudge said.

"You'll excuse me if I don't take Dumbledore's word for it. I still hate that old bastard and will never forgive him for what he did to me." Jordan said as he felt his anger rise thinking about the memory.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry I just cut into a meeting you two were having but I have to have an important discussion with Director Smith. Could you give us some privacy please?" Fudge asked clearing dismissing Jordan.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Jordan. He has my full confidence that he will not repeat anything said in this room without my permission. Right Jordan?" Director Smith asked.

"I won't tell anyone without your permission." Jordan replied leaning against the wall behind Fudge.

"Right well, I need you to keep a lookout for someone, Harry Potter has left England and we are searching for him to bring him back to be protected and trained." Fudge said. Jordan heard what he said and tried to get Director Smith's attention. She looked at him and he waved his hand across his throat telling her to lie and say he wasn't in the country. Smith got the message, she knew he was in America. Security Measures in all airports pick up on all Magicals entering and leaving the country.

"Well I'm sorry to hear the Fudge, I can say he isn't in America anywhere, we would have picked up on all Magical and Non-magical entry. But if you want we will keep an eye out. Now if that's all I have a meeting and a mountain of Paperwork to do." Director Smith said in the same dismissive voice as what Fudge gave Jordan.

"Yes, of course thank you for letting me say what I have to say. I'll tell Dumbledore that the boy isn't in America." Fudge said walking to the floo and pulling floo powder out of his pocket and throwing it in and exiting the room.

"What the hell was that? I know that Harry Potter is in the country, close by actually for he is living in Washington. I know what has been going on in England and have been in the process of discreetly getting him citizenship so he doesn't have to return." Smith said.

"That's the reason I'm here, I was hired as Harry's tutor and need the trace on his wand removed so I can teach him and it would alert the Englanders that he is here." Jordan said as he sat across from her at her desk.

"Now I understand why you're here and not talking to the Department of Improper Uses of Magic. And I know how you don't trust Dumbledore so I understand your concerns. I'll get someone trustworthy and we can go see him." Director Smith said. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"We?" Jordan asked.

"Anything to get out of this damn Paperwork. Its evil." Smith said.

"Just like the old days. You would do absolutely anything to get out of doing paperwork and homework. Even if it involves annoying me." Jordan said.

"I didn't annoy you. You know you enjoyed me coming over when we were younger walking hand in hand along a beach, hiding from our parents. Me flirting with you constantly and I always laughed when the incredibly Powerful Jordan Coggan blushing red worse than a tomato." She said as she walked up to him till she was standing right in front of him.

"Paperwork isn't evil, you are." Jordan said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed playfully when he threw her over his shoulder and he turned to leave the office and walked to the elevator to head down to the Improper Uses of Magic Department. The secretary saw them leave and saw that the Director was over Jordan's shoulder and smiled, she and everyone in the ministry was wondering when those two would finally start dating, there was even a pool going on when they would finally cross that bridge and apparently it was now up to about twenty thousand galleons.

Jordan walked into the elevator with Director Smith still over his shoulder, he pressed the number for the department and the elevator shot off. They stayed silent for a minute before Dannielle finally spoke.

"Are you going to put me down?" She asked.

"Nuh. I think you are fine where you are." Jordan replied. Dannielle started to struggle in his grip hoping to get out. "Don't struggle Dannielle, I still remember how ticklish you are." Jordan added. Dannielle stopped struggling and paled a bit.

They got off on the Department of Improper Uses of Magic's floor and walked into the office, Jordan walked up to the office's secretary and waited.

"Jordan." Dannielle said after about a minute hoping he would put her down. Jordan was wondering what she wanted then realised.

"Oh, Sorry." Jordan said before he turned around so she could face the secretary.

"Hey Sam. Could you let Scott know I need to see him?" Dannielle asked.

"Having fun there." she said as she dialled his number on her phone.

"Bite me." Was Dannielle's reply. Sam chuckled as she spoke to her boss.

"He said you can go in." Sam said as she put the phone down.

"Thank you." Dannielle said as Jordan started to walk off. "Will you put me down Jordan!" Dannielle yelled. Jordan smiled and walked into Scott's office before he put Dannielle down. "Finally." She said before smacking him in the back of the head. Jordan just smiled.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry was halfway through his catch up homework when someone knocked on the door. He thought that it must have been Jordan so he went downstairs to let him in only to be surprised when two others followed him in.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Jordan asked.

"I'm good, I have just been spending most of my day doing homework to catch up at school. Umm… not to be rude, but who are the two people with you?" Harry asked back.

"Harry this is Scott Davidson, he's the head of the Improper Uses of Magic Department and this is Director Dannielle Smith. Scott is here to remove the trace from your wand and Dannielle is doing her best to get out of paperwork." Jordan explained. Harry smiled when Dannielle glared at Jordan.

"Now then Mr Potter, May I see your wand so I may remove the trace charm from it?" Scott said as he held out his hand. Harry pulled his wand out from his holster and handed it to Scott, handle first. Scott pulled his own wand out and started to cast spells over it.

"Hmm… That is interesting… wait that can't be right." Scott said as he performed his exams.

"What's wrong Scott?" Dannielle asked hearing his muttering.

"This wand has additional spells than just the trace on it. Dampener Charms, Monitoring Charms, Power Level Charms and a few others." Scott said as he walked over to the kitchen table to lay it down before starting on the removing spells.

"What do each of these charms do?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dampener Charms lower the level of power output from a wand…" Jordan started but was interrupted.

"Half Blocked" Scott yelled back from the table. The yell attracted the attention of the resident house elf.

"Oh, Guests. Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir, I did not offer refreshments." Dobby said before running to the kitchen to make up a plate of tea and cakes. Jordan and Dannielle just stared at Harry asking for an explanation to an obviously crazy house elf in a muggle house.

"Don't ask." Harry replied.

"Anyway. Apparently the dampener blocks half the power output so even if you put all your power into a spell only half is used. Next is a monitoring charm. This is used to monitor the spells used so say if you used a summoning charm, the person the spell is linked to will know what was used. And power level charms are used to determine how much power was used in a spell, regardless of dampeners." Jordan finished as Scott came back over and handed it to Harry.

"All Spells, minus the trace, were placed on by one Albus Dumbledore. All have been removed, without him know. I did some fancy spell work." Scott said.

"And when I thought that son of a bitch couldn't get any lower." Jordan said. Scott walked up to Dannielle.

"You owe me a pay raise." Scott said. Dannielle raised an eyebrow when he said this.

"What for?" She replied.

"Do you know how hard it is to unravel Dumbledore's charms, not to mention doing it so he doesn't notice?" Scott said.

"Good point; I'll come up with an excuse than talk to human resources." Dannielle said.

"Thank you, now if you all don't mind I'm going to head home." Scott said before heading out into the backyard to apparate home.

"Right than, that's all done, where are we going to practice?" Jordan asked looking around the lounge room.

"Gibbs said we could use his basement as long as we keep the fire spells to a minimum. He likes to do wood work." Harry said.

"Sounds good, shall we." They got up to go down to the basement when Dobby popped back in and placed the tray of tea and cakes on the table.

"Dobby, can you serve it in the basement because we are going down there now." Harry said.

"Of course Harry Potter sir." Dobby said as he picked the tray back up and walked with the group down to the basement. He placed the tray on a shelf down in the basement so that the group could get at it.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said. Dobby beamed in pride before he popped out.

"Ok, let's make a little space." Jordan said as he waved his hand and the big table in the middle of the room moved over to one side and another smaller table flew over to Jordan and landed in front of him as he placed his backpack on the table, he started digging through it looking for something and it was obvious that it had an undetectable expansion charm in it.

"Wandless Magic?" Harry asked as he walked up to stand beside Dannielle

"Jordan is the one of the few men on this planet who could beat Dumbledore and Voldemort, if they were both on the same team, trying to defeat him." Dannielle told him.

"Really, just how powerful is he?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever heard of The Merlin Scale?" Dannielle asked looking at him. Harry only shook his head. "The Merlin Scale has five levels. It only applies to Magicals. First is Average. So your average witch and wizard. Second is Master, they have more raw power than Average and a few more abilities. Third level is Sorcerer, this is what I am. Same as Master, more power and Abilities and two Animagus forms. The fourth level is Mage, which is what Dumbledore and Voldemort is, Mages are much rarer, only about a hundred on the planet. And last is the Arch Mage Level. Jordan is one of three Arch Mages on the planet but the best among them, the three Arch Mages once met up to test their abilities against one another in a few duels and Jordan came out on top of all of his duel. I have to admit, the Coggan Family has always been exceedingly powerful, mostly all of them have been Mages at least, a few Sorcerers and at least four Arch Mages. And more secrets than a lot of families put together." Dannielle explained.

"How old is the Coggan Family?" Harry asked.

"About five thousand years old. Older than a lot of the families that are around today." Jordan said as he walked back over with about ten books either in his arms or floating behind him. He placed the books on another table in front of them. "Now these books I want you to read after each lesson and when you have free time. Especially this one." Jordan said as he handed a book to Harry. Harry looked at the title than the author and felt his eyes widen.

 _Magic and The Theory Behind It: By Merlin Ambrosius_

Each of the books given were by someone famous in history

"Jordan are you sure, all these look really valuable." Harry asked.

"I'm sure, besides I have the originals back in my family library at home. Those are valuable. I only used permanent copying charms to make them so it was easy" Jordan said.

"Well than shall we begin?" Harry asked. Jordan looked at Dannielle.

"Are you going to go back to work?" Jordan asked the question already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Dannielle said as she made herself comfortable sitting on one of the workbenches.

"Figures." Jordan said in response.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Jordan hadn't done any teaching the first lesson, He only gave Harry a written test so that he knew where he was up to and for the next couple of hours Harry sat doing the test. It's one of the reasons Jordan wasn't going to charge him for his first lesson. They also were talking about Harry's classes and teachers at Hogwarts and Jordan was not impressed with some of them. His first assumption was correct. Only a few of the lessons were up to par with the rest of the world and while they were talking Jordan was writing down some notes in a textbook so he knew which areas were lacking and where he would need to spend the most time. Potions in particular. He had no disrespect against Severus Snape as a potions master. He was very good at creating potions, but teaching the subject is a whole different aspect. He was a dreadful teacher. To get the best idea on how all his subjects were taught Jordan had used legilimency to look at the lessons he had, After he had Harry's permission and promised he would only look at the lessons.

"I can't believe how far Hogwarts has fallen. The Founders would be turning in their graves to know their once great school is where it is now." Jordan said when Harry had finished writing in his test and they finished talking. Jordan would have continues there but someone knocked on the door upstairs. Harry went to answer it but Dannielle stopped him.

"Harry, you stay and finish up, I'll answer it." She said before heading upstairs. She went up to the door and was shocked quite a lot. Jess stood at the door and she too looked quite surprised. "Jessica?" Dannielle said when she saw her.

"Aunt Dannielle?" Jess said.

"What are you doing here?" Dannielle said moving so Jess could come inside.

"I'm dating Harry and my parents said I could walk up and see him if I wanted while they went out to the supermarket. You?" Jess explained than asked back.

"I'm here with Harry's tutor, he's an old friend of mine and we saw each other before he came here." Dannielle said.

"Getting out of Paperwork again?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Dannielle said simply.

"This should be good." They heard Jordan say as he and Harry walked up from the basement. Jess walked up to Harry and stood in front of him.

"I take it you are a wizard?" Jess asked.

"How did you… Is Dannielle family to you?" Harry asked as he looked at Dannielle quickly.

"She's my aunt." Jess replied.

"Well on that I think I should head home get some work done. Dannielle, you are going back to Paperwork." Jordan said and Dannielle looked upset.

"I'm sure my brother-in-law read you the riot act when It comes to Jess." Dannielle asked on the way out.

"Yes he did." Harry replied.

"Good, this makes it easy, you hurt Jess and I hurt you. And I have a lot of power." Dannielle whispered to Harry.

"I don't intend on hurting Jess. I Promise." Harry whispered back.

"Good, Now I must return to the necessary evil that is paperwork." Dannielle said before following Jordan out.

/AN

Well another Chapter done, could be the longest Chapter, might not be. What do you think GOV

 _Hope you enjoyed the story and that you are not making me send Deadpool and Alucard after you. Just one last thing to the 'guests' it is easy and free to make an account so why don't you?_

He didn't answer my questions, just goes back to threating people, you got a problem Alucard.

Also, Dannielle Smith isn't just a throwaway character, Jordan and Dannielle won't just be around a small time, there will be more of those two if you like the characters.

Well, I got nothing else to say. Review if you want I find them excellent motivators and P.M me if you want.

Till Next Time Folks.


	10. This One Goes to Eleven

/AN

Hello everyone, I have nothing to do today so I thought I would throw another chapter up for you all to enjoy. I don't have much to say in an author note today so I will just answer some reviews than Alucard can give his usual message.

Guest: - No I will not bring in the Merlin Circle from Sorcerer's Apprentice.

Ashans23: - This is fanfiction, nothing is set in stone, you can change just about anything.

Araytigre: - Dumbledore probably added his charms when he got to school because he wouldn't have known which wand Harry would have gotten. Ollivander has so many wands in his shop it would be impossible to determine Harry's. Also Jess is not a witch. Jess's mother is a squib and her father is a muggle. I know that parents don't mean if she is a witch or not but she isn't.

Now all review that were questions were answered. If you reviewed with a question and I missed it, I apologise. P.M me your question and I will do my best to reply.

Hey Gov, you know how you said you would set Deadpool on people in the last chapter?

 _Yeah, Why?_

Lokarryn knows Deadpool's weakness so he was defeated, bad luck mate.

Oh really? Well here's Alucard and Loki

I own nothing except the characters Jordan and Dannielle. I wish I owned the rest, especially NCIS but unfortunately I don't.

This chapter picks up right where we left off, right after Harry's lesson.

Also if anyone can figure out what I'm referencing with the title, cookie for you.

Chapter 10: This One Goes to Eleven

After Jordan and Dannielle left, Harry and Jess went up to Harry's room to look over his art assignment. Harry may have found out he is good at art but it was Jess's favourite subject. What they had to do was create a painting on whatever they wanted. Harry took his sketch further and painted Hogwarts. Harry showed her the painting and she looked at it. She was silent for a minute and Harry was getting nervous.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked. Jess looked at him and smile.

"It's amazing. Can I ask what the significance is of this castle, you've drawn it twice." Jess asked.

"Have you heard of Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Jess nodded to show she had so Harry continued. "Hogwarts was the first place that felt like home to me. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle and they… they weren't very nice people." Harry continued. Jess could tell he was holding something back but didn't press the issue, if Harry wanted to tell her, he would when he was ready.

"Ok, what about the Deer, Dog and wolf?" Jess asked looking at the three animals wondering about their significance.

"One of my father's friends was bitten by a werewolf when he was young. He didn't think that people would want to be friends with him when they found out he was a werewolf, because in England, werewolf are feared creatures. But my father and his friend, Sirius Black eventually figured it out. But instead of turning their backs on him, they became Animagi. Dad become a Stag and Sirius became a Grim. So they could accompany Remus on full moons." Harry explained. Jess looked at him in shock.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Jess asked.

"Oh very, but a werewolf is only a danger to a human, not another animal so they were safe as animagi. They eventually started to leave the place where Remus went to transform and explore the grounds and school. And they made something with all the exploring." Harry said as he turned to his trunk to get the map. He handed the map over to Jess, unactivated.

"What am I meant to do with this?" Jess asked after looking it over.

"Actually I'm a little curious here. Hold your hand over it and say your name and that you're my girlfriend and ask to show what it hides." Harry said with a grin on his face. Jess just looked at him before laying the map on one of her hand and holding her other over it.

"This is Jess Parker, Girlfriend of Harry Potter. I ask to show what you hide." Jess said with uncertainty. She was shocked when words started to form.

" _Mr. Prongs would like to say, it is about time Prongslet got a girlfriend and what a very good looking young lady she is_." Jess started to blush.

" _Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and would like to add, it is about bloody time that Prongslet started to pay more attention to the fairer sex."_

" _Mr. Moony concurs with Mr. Prongs that Miss Parker is indeed very stunning and would like to tell Prongslet to not let her go."_

" _Mr. Wormtail would like to add the following statement. Don't forget protection."_ Jess and Harry both turned red at that one.

"Ok I liked the first three but that last one." Jess said still blushing.

"Oh I knew that was mistake. Bloody Marauders." Harry said.

"What is this?" Jess asked.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said as he placed the tip of his wand on the map. The messages were removed and The Marauders Map replaced it. Jess started to look over it in wonder and awe. "My father and his friends made this in school, they explored and found most of the secret passageways and did some fancy spell work so that is shows the location of student and especially teachers. They managed to link it to the wards of Hogwarts I think." Harry added.

"This is something that the teachers should have, not a student." Jess said not taking her eyes off the map while she unfolded all the folded sections to look at it more.

"My father… well he wasn't a model student. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew dubbed themselves The Marauders and they become the most notorious prankster Hogwarts has ever seen. They were responsible for most of the grey hairs on all the teachers of their time." Harry said. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was half past five. "What time were your parents meant to be getting home?" Harry asked.

"Late, both my parents went shopping. And not just food shopping." Jess said putting the map on his desk.

"That's a recipe for disaster. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Gibbs won't mind?" Jess asked.

"No, Gibbs wouldn't mind. He's actually happy for me to spend some time with friends.

"Oh and why is that?" Jess asked.

"I promise to tell you one day but not today. The story isn't… isn't pleasant." Harry said after a few moments.

"Ok, I won't press. I'm here if you need to talk." Jess said as she pulled Harry into a hug.

"Alright, let's go see how much of a mess we can make." Harry said as they walked downstairs.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry and Jess were in the kitchen making Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner. Dobby did some elf magic to himself and went to get the ingredients needed after they argued that they would cook for over five minutes. Harry was good at cooking after all his years of experience at the Dursleys and Jess was taking Home Economics at school so Harry was right, they made a mess. Eventually they had finished cooking and served it up. Harry got the garlic bread out of the oven and put it on the table and they both sat down and started to eat. After Jess's first bite she was blown away at how good it taste

"Harry, you are a man of many talents. How did you make this taste so good?" Jess asked.

"I have always like cooking. I cooked most nights back when I lived in England when I was younger." Harry said trying to keep the subject away from his relatives. They ate while making small conversation, asking questions to get to know each other better. They put the dishes in the kitchen for Dobby and went to sit on the couch.

"Why did you leave England? If you don't mind me asking." Jess asked. Harry sighed.

"Somethings I won't tell you, I just can't talk about them yet. One of those things is my childhood. I'm not ready to talk about it yet" Harry said.

"It's ok, I won't push you." Jess reassured him.

"Well as you know I went to Hogwarts. About a month ago. I got a vision of Voldemort torturing my godfather, Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. I was going to go alone to try to save him but five of my friends were determined to come with me. We flew to London and went down to the Department of Mysteries. I eventually learned that it was a trap. We were surrounded by Death Eaters. All they wanted was a prophecy that was about me and Voldemort. It was only me and Neville left when The Order of the Phoenix showed up. Sirius was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange, he wasn't taking it seriously and he got hit with a killing curse and he fell into the Veil of Death." Harry was starting to tear up. Jess wrapped an arm around him.

"You don't have to go on Harry." Jess said.

"No, I need to get this out. Remus Lupin tried to stop me but he didn't get to me in time, I ran straight into the Veil. I found out that my two best friends had been being paid to spy on me and keep me from learning what I need to survive and the man I looked up to was manipulating me to get to my families money and eventually have me killed. All for the greater good. My life, my friends all against me." Harry finished speaking with tears falling down his face. Jess wiped the tears out of his eyes and got some tissues from nearby.

"Harry, you are a good person. You didn't deserve for this to happen. You have true friends here, Michael, Jack, Selena, Isabella… Me. unlike your friends from England we'll look after you." Jess told him before she pulled Harry into a soft kiss. Harry was shocked but he returned it with a kiss of his own. It wasn't anything like how he kissed Cho, it was much softer. Still a bit wet but that was his fault this time. The last thought he had was he hoped they could kiss more often.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibbs drove up to his house, got out of his car and walked inside; he put his gun inside the safe in the lounge room and started to walk to the kitchen but stopped. He turned around and found an interesting scene. Harry and Jess were lying on the couch, asleep. Harry had his arm over Jess holding her close. He walks over to the and lightly taps Harry's shoulder trying to wake him. Harry stirs as he wakes and looks up at Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs, finish work?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It was mostly uneventful. How did it go with Jess?" Gibbs asked. Harry remembers he fell asleep with Jess in his arms and sees she is still there.

"It's not what you think." Harry said quickly. Gibbs laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Harry shook Jess awake and she obviously didn't wake up easily. She was waving her hand at him trying to make him stop. Harry shakes her again and she wakes.

"You got nerves Harry, I normal yell at people who wake me. It's a good thing you're cute." Jess said without opening her eyes. "Why did you wake me anyway?" Jess asked.

"Gibbs is home." Harry said. Jess opened her eyes quickly and saw Gibbs in the kitchen, he waved at her.

"Ah… Gibbs... It's… It's not what it looks like." Jess said.

"Harry's has already said that and I see you two aren't inclined to leave each other's arms anytime soon." Gibbs said enjoying this very much. Harry and Jess both jump up, both blushing badly. Jess's phone started to ring and she went to go answer it and walked into another room. Harry sat back on the couch and Gibbs sat next to him.

"Do we need to have a talk?" Gibbs asked. Harry looked at him in shock.

"Good god no. you even start that I'm leaving." Harry said.

"Oh good. I don't have to give you the talk. I was really not looking forward to that." Gibbs said with a laugh. Harry looked up at him and gave him a Gibbs' Slap. Gibbs jumped a bit not expecting someone brave enough to do that to him. "Did you just…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Yeah, get over it." Harry said as he stood. Jess walked back into the room.

"Gibbs, my mum will be here soon to pick me up, say about five minutes." She said.

"That's fine Jess. Remember you're welcome over anytime you want." Gibbs said.

Five minutes later Jess's parents showed up and Harry and Jess walked out to the car. Jess gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into the car. The car drove off and Harry walked back inside with a grin on his face. Only to lose it when Gibbs smacked Harry in the back of the head as payback.

/AN

I'm done, check it send, it to the printer. Alucard, you done editing it yet?

 _Sorry for taking so long, enjoy the chapter. Also who is loving this great addition to the collection of Harry Potter + NCIS crossover stories._

As always review, favourite, review, follow… did I say review yet? If not review.

I hope to have another chapter up soon.

I don't think I have anything else to say so…

Till Next Time Folks.


	11. One Down, Six to Go

/AN

Hey guys, are you all happy that I have another chapter up. I think you are.

Also no one got a cookie, Sorry Spicarus, No cookie for you. I was referencing the internet show Red VS Blue by Rooster Teeth, one of the Episodes names.

Now Alucard, maybe you could edit this faster this time. Little slow last time. You made people wait for my awesome chapter.

 _Yeah I know. Anyway let's get some snacks and read this chapter. looks like its going to be a good one._

So everyone, please enjoy. Get some popcorn, a drink and get comfortable… wait this isn't a movie. Ignore that but do enjoy.

 **Warning. Chapter will Involve fighting, blood and death. You have been warned.**

Chapter 11: One Down, Six to go.

Silas Gold was a damaged man. His father was a drunk who's favourite punching bag was his son. It was only by his fifteen birthday when he finally did something about it. Silas killed his father in his sleep, slicing his throat letting his father bleed to death. His first kill. After that he was alone, sure he had magic but it can only take you so far. So he turned to mercenary work and he was good at what he did. Many of the Purebloods may not have liked the fact that he was a half-blood but they had to admit he was good. He had contacts in both world and that was one of the reasons Albus Dumbledore hired him. It is true that Dumbledore hid his identity but unlike the others, Silas knew. Five Million Galleons would be the highest payday. More than he had made off his past jobs.

He had been calling in favours for the past two weeks, ever since he was hired. He got nowhere in the magical world so looked towards the muggle, he almost struck out but he struck gold. James Black booked a flight to Washington D.C. around the time the Potter boy went missing. Silas knew that the boys father's name was James and the boy's godfather's last name is Black. It could have been a coincident but Silas always followed up on coincidences that looked this good. After he found that bit of information he started to dig further into the Potter family history, not that deep and he found a connection to an NCIS agent named Gibbs. Next thing he did… He booked a flight to Washington.

=-= R.A.A =-=

With the weekend over Harry was back at school. It was the last week before the summer holidays so many people were excited and the teachers decided to make it an easy week by not doing much. During lunch Harry was out with Michael, Jack, Selena and Isabella out in the yard. Harry was very red and the other were laughing at his expense. Harry very much regretted telling his friend what happened.

"So tell me again, what exactly did your guardian say when he found you and Jess, asleep on the couch, all alone." Michael asked. Harry turned red again and laid his head down on his arms.

"I greatly regret telling you four anything. Can you just put me out of my misery?" Harry asked as he looked at them, pleadingly.

"Nuh, you screwed up badly. One important lesson, never tell your friends anything like that, they will tease you merciless." Jack said. Harry just groans in displeasure but inside he was very happy, with Ron and Hermione they never did anything like this. Ron just wanted to talk about Quidditch or play Chess and Hermione only wanted them to study. Being able to have normal friends was a very welcome change for Harry.

"Yeah we will tease you immensely… oh would you look at this." Selena said. Harry was confused before he felt someone hug him from behind. He looked up and saw Jess's smiling face.

"Hey Harry." Jess said as she sat beside him, Michael moved so that Jess could sit next to Harry.

"Hey, how's your day been?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good, what are you guys talking about?" Jess said as Harry's eyes went wide and laid his head on the table again. Jess was confused.

"You two asleep on the couch, alone at Harry's place." Bella said with a smirk. Jess's eyes went wide and she started to blush.

"So we have teased Harry now we can move onto his lovely girlfriend. Did you have a nice time?" Selena asked with an amused grin. Jess just got worse and buried her face into Harry's shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment but nobody missed the smile she had.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook and won't be teased anymore?" Harry asked hopefully as he wrapped an arm around Jess.

"Oh not even close. Jess showing up just makes this all the more fun." Jack said what everyone was thinking. Harry would have replied but the bell went signalling the beginning of class.

"Saved by the bell. What have you guys got now?" Bella said as she pulled out her timetable to look at it.

"Art." Jess and Harry said together. The others just got a smile on their faces and walked off without another word but the two heard them laughing slightly as they walked.

"We aren't going to hear the end of this for a while aren't we?" Harry asked. Jess looked at his with a thoughtful look.

"Is there any chance you can use magic to find anything embarrassing that those four have got up to get back at them?" Jess asked looking evilly.

"Well that sounds like a good idea, unfortunately I can't, don't know how too." Harry said as he stood and picked his bag and Jess's bag up and threw them over his shoulder and they made their way to class.

=-= R.A.A =-=

After School had let out Harry walked home and entered to be greeted by Dobby. Dobby had asked if he would like anything and Harry replied he would like a sandwich with a glass of water and he headed upstairs to his room. He put his bag down and sat at his desk and pulled a book he had been reading closer to him and opened it. The book was one of the books Jordan had given him, specifically the one Merlin had written. He finished the last chapter the night before and wanted to get another one done now. The chapter was titled _The Shades of Magic._ Dobby popped up with the sandwich and water and placed it on Harry's desk. Harry thanked Dobby and he bowed and popped out of the room again. Harry took a bite from the sandwich and started to read.

 _Many people are under the assumption Magic is classified into the categories of Light and Dark. But that is not the case at all. Magic is not light or Dark, it is firmly implanted in The Shade of Grey for Magic may be used in many cases of Light and Dark nature. The intent of the caster causes people to define the nature of Magic into the state of Light and Dark. For Example, The Levitation Spell, (Wingardium Leviosa) can be used in both Light and Dark situations. Where someone can do something harmless like lifting a feather or a small rock, a Dark Wizard could use it to levitate something big and heavy over someone or a group of people and releasing it to crush them to death._

 _The Power Curses are another example of this. The Imperious Curse (Imperio) was created by law enforcement to ensure suspects comply by handing over their wands or coming quietly without a fight or to stop a suicidal man from taking his life. The Cruciatus Curse (Crucio) and The Killing Curse (Avada Kadavra) were both created for Medical reasons. The Cruciatus was created to shock some patients out of a state of shock they may have fallen into. It was only used when all other methods have failed due to it being a curse that brings pain to the recipient. The Killing Curse was created to give a patient a mercy killing if the patient had very little chance of surviving and was in a lot of pain. This is the positive nature to The Power Curses. The Imperious can also be used to remove the freewill of people and make them commit offenses that they would never have done ranging from stealing to murder. The Cruciatus can be used to inflict pain upon someone to interrogate them or break their minds because over exposure to The Cruciatus can cause the mind to break and finally The Killing Curse, simply put it will remove one's life. But this is not actually true. Nobody was able to effectively create a curse that kills people; The Killing Curse violently tears a person's soul from their body and the shock that this brings causes people to die. It is rumoured that The Coggan Family created a method of resisting The Killing Curse but no one is sure if they truly succeeded. Many people do not believe the rumour, they believe that the killing curse will always be unblockable._

Harry marked the page and closed the book and sat pondering for a couple of moments. His eyes were truly opened after reading about how the Unforgivables were once for light reasons. Then he remembered the last part. Maybe it was true that The Coggans could block The Killing Curse. He would have to ask Jordan about it, they had another lesson in two days' time.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry was in the living room when he heard a knock on the door, he knew it was Jordan so he headed down stairs to let him in. He opened the door and allowed Jordan to enter.

"Good Afternoon Harry, how are you today?" Jordan asked as Harry closed the door and hey walked downstairs.

"I've had a good day, yourself?" Harry asked back.

"It's been pretty good. Now today we will be focusing on Occlumency. I teach my students Occlumency early so they can use it to have a better memory and to be able to recall important pieces of information." Jordan said as he cleared a space for the two of them. He did some quick wandless magic and there were two cushions on the ground for them to sit on.

"Well, I'm sure you would be much better then Snape." Harry said as he sat on the pillow. Jordan chuckled at that as he too sat down.

"I'll try my best. Now first there are two methods of Occlumency, Order and Chaotic. Order is where everything is in a specific place, memories, knowledge and so on. Chaotic is much different, think of this method as a sock draw, everything is just thrown in and when you need something you go looking for it. They are also able to see the world in a different light and would see things that most people would miss. That being said they normally spend most of their time talking a whole lot of nonsense. I believe the Lovegood Family is the most efficient at this technique." Jordan explained. Harry's thoughts immediately turned to Luna.

" _Explains a lot."_ Harry thought as he smiled at the memory.

"Now I have no idea how to teach Chaotic so I will stick to Order. The main thing we do in Order is creating something called a Mindscape. Essentially an image in your mind of a certain place, one that may have been memorable to you. I will assist you in creating a mindscape. First close your eyes and start taking deep breaths and focus on retreating into your mind. Do not think, just breath, just focus." Jordan continued. Harry closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply while focusing on retreating into himself. After a couple of minutes, Harry thought he had failed and opened his eyes and he was shocked, instead of seeing Gibbs' basement with Jordan sitting in front of him, all he saw was darkness stretching forever. Harry was suddenly afraid that he would be stuck here when Jordan appeared beside him.

"Nicely done Harry. Most people don't get it on their first try. Well done." Jordan said while he smiled.

"Where are we? How are you here with me" Harry asked.

"Harry we are in your unshaped mind. You like art, think of this as a blank canvas waiting for you to create something. As for how am I here, well I was using Legilimency on you to follow you in to help you." Jordan explained.

"Well what now?" Harry asked.

"The second part of creating a Mindscape, once you have entered your mind is to create the base image. Think of something that you have felt comfortable in, or like a home to you." Jordan explained. Harry thought for a couple of minutes and looked up with a smile as Hogwarts appeared before him. "Ah Hogwarts, very nice choice Harry." Jordan continued. They next appeared in The Entrance Hall and Jordan looked around. Harry was shocked by the details. He expected a badly created Hogwarts because he couldn't remember all the details.

"How was I able to accurately recreate Hogwarts? I can't remember all the details." Harry questioned.

"You may not be able to remember, but your mind does. Every little detail has been stored but can't always be brought up when needed, we are fixing that at the moment. Now, I believe we should head to the Library, that will be where we need to do the most work. Lead on Harry." Jordan said and Harry. They walk to the library with Harry asking questions and Jordan does his best to answer.

When they got there Harry noticed all the shelves where empty, there were no books in sight as soon as Harry thought of the word books, books started to fall from the ceiling. Harry jumped out of the way but Jordan didn't see them until it was too late. He disappeared under an avalanche of Books. Harry started to laugh.

"Not funny Harry. I'm not sure if you did that on purpose but if you don't shut up I won't be happy, remember I'm much more powerful than you." Jordan said from under the pile. Harry stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face but that disappeared when Jordan used his magic to blast the books off him. "Harry I have to say, you are a real bookworm.

"I haven't read that many books." Harry replied.

"See all the books around us, these are the books you have read in your life. Whether it be from where you have read it or when someone read it to you like these baby books." Jordan said as he picked up some book and placed them on a table in the middle of the room. "Right now we need to sought these out. If you look on the book cabinet you will notice plaques that say a subject on them for example." Jordan said as he picked up a Transfiguration book and placed it on the transfiguration cabinet and suddenly Harry could remember every word that was in the book. Harry picked up another book and saw it was one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books he opened it and looked through it and saw many paragraphs missing.

"Hey Jordan, how come some paragraphs are missing in this book?" Harry asked. Jordan took the book and looked through its pages.

"You were skimming it, not reading all the words. Books are different, you need to read every word to remember it. But once you have read it and put it on the shelves you will remember it forever. What book is this also?" Jordan said as he closed it and saw it was a Lockhart book. Jordan cringed at the picture of Lockhart's smiling face. "No wonder you didn't read it all, he tried to memory charm me once. Needless to say he grew a very healthy fear of Arch-Mages that day. You don't care about these books do you." Jordan continued with a smile at the memory.

"I dumped those books after my second year." Harry replied as he was sorting books.

"Ah good." Jordan said as he collected all the Lockhart books and dumped them down a chute in the wall and what Harry remembered from the Books was removed from his mind. "In the trash, where they belong." Jordan said as he clapped his hands together, Harry laughed and they spent the next half an hour sorting books. When they were done they stood back and looked at their work and they were pleased with it.

"Ok Harry, lets head back to the land of the living, we have been in here for six hours already. Time passes differently when you are in your mind." Jordan said and added as he saw Harry's face. "And I think someone is home, someone just tripped a charm I placed on the doors to let us know if someone came home." Jordan added. He told Harry how to return to reality and Harry was back in his own body. Jordan stood and helped him up and Harry wobbled a bit. "First time is always roughest, it get better." Jordan said.

"I hope it does. I feel like my legs are jelly." Harry said. Jordan smiled as he lead them upstairs. Jordan opened the door but was blasted, though the stair railing and smashed into one of Gibbs' workbenches causing it to break completely and for wood to fly around him before they landed down. His head hung down showing he was knocked out. A small trail of blood started to drip out of his mouth. Harry looked back at the door to see a man walk through it. His eyes settled on Harry and he smiled.

"Found you, Potter." The man said. Harry quickly casted a reducto as he ran back down into the open area. The man blocked the spell and followed him. Harry started to fire spell after spell trying to stop him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Ah where are my manners? My name is Silas Gold and I was paid to find you and bring you back to England, by force if I have to." Silas said with a bow as he introduced himself. Harry saw his opportunity and launched a cutting curse and nicked Silas's cheek. Silas stumbled back in shock, he raised a hand and felt his cheek and saw the blood. "Alright, now you've made me mad. _CRUCIO."_ Silas yelled and hit Harry with the curse and held it for a minute. He released Harry from the curse and looked down on him. He would have said something but a something that looks like a card you get from a deck of cards slid under his feet. Silas was incredible confused but that confusion turned to shock when the card started to shoot many electricity bolts that hit his body and held him. The bolts didn't dissipate they connected the card to Silas and he was being shocked with electricity repeatedly until he was smashed with a burst of magic that threw him across the room and land on his back, hard. Harry looked around and saw something he would never forget. A very pissed off Arch-Mage. Jordan had a look of pure anger on his face.

"No Mate, you have pissed me off badly." Jordan said as he pulled more cards from the deck in his hand. Silas pulled himself back to his feet and held his wand up. Jordan threw another and it spun towards Silas but halfway across the room it changed from a card to flaming ball of fire that smashed into a hastily erected shield that still did some damage to Silas. Harry ran out of the duelling field and saw Silas shot a spell at Jordan and Jordan threw a card to meet it that created a shield that the spell hit. Silas looked mad and shot a killing curse at Jordan. Jordan dropped the cards and pulled his wand and made a sideways figure eight repeatedly and to everyone besides Jordan, The Killing Curse smashed not into Jordan, but into a shield.

Jordan had blocked The Killing Curse.

While Silas was distracted, Jordan pulled his last card he still had and threw it at Silas that changed into a long metal spear along the way. It plunged into Silas's body and he stood there in shock before he fell onto his side. Jordan walked up to him and knelt on one knee in front of him. Harry stood behind Jordan and saw that Silas was still alive and he had blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Jordan had obviously pieced something important and was causing internal bleeding.

"Who hired you?" Jordan asked angrily. Silas smiled.

"I'll never tell you, Orphan." Silas said as he spat blood in Jordan's face. Jordan wiped his face before he grabbed the spear and moved it slowly, Silas screamed in agony. Jordan let it go

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked. Silas laughed slightly causing more blood to spill out of his mouth.

"Voldemort is truly leaving you alone, he doesn't want you to come back to the war and is content to leave you be. Bu… but I sti… still won't tell… tell you who hir… hir… hired me." Silas said as his head dropped and he died. Jordan stood back up and moved back.

"Hey Harry." Jordan said.

"Yeah Jordan?" Harry asked.

"Help me to the living room will you." Jordan said as he started to fall but Harry grabbed him before he hit the ground, Harry threw one of Jordan's arms over his shoulder and he helped Jordan to the living room onto the couch. Jordan laid himself down gently. "Hitting that bench that hard and that fast is not good for someone's back, I can defiantly feel all the broken bones and it feels like hell. Call Gibbs, tell him what happened." Jordan said and he brought his right arm in front of him, on his wrist was a metal bracelet and he ran a finger across it and it glowed red briefly. Harry got up to call Gibbs when Jordan fell into unconsciousness. Harry called Gibbs and hurried told him what happened. After Harry hung up he went back to check on Jordan, he feels Jordan's neck and his blood goes cold.

He couldn't feel a pulse.

/AN

Hey look at that, cliffhanger. What do you say Alucard?

 _Dude, Great Cliffhanger_

How do you like it, good, bad, love it, hate it and let me know in a review. I would appreciate it. Also favourite and follow. I like that too. I hope to have another chapter up in the next couple of day s because I'm sure people would try to kill me until they found out but remember, if im killed I cant tell you what happens, think about it.

Till Next Time Folks


	12. Aftermath

/AN

Hello everyone. First I would like to say thank you to all the people who followed, favorited and reviewed. I am very grateful that people are liking this story and supporting it and I would like to say a very big thank you.

Now I'm sure you all know how I left it and I did get a few private messages asking if I really did kill Jordan, we'll… its possible, anything can happen in fanfic. What do you think GOV

 _Well almost anything is possible with Fanfiction. Making a terrible idea work isn't. I'm working on an idea for a new story right now since I can't find my notes for my other stories. If anybody is interested I might ask Fen here if he would be open to posting a teaser at the end of the chapter._

 _Story Idea: A Mutant from the Marvel universe with the ability to adapt in everyway possible is stuck in the DC multiverse. If you have read dogbertcarrolls story Crush then you might know what to expect._

I would be happy to post a teaser when you have one.

I'll stop talking now so you can find out what happened. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 12: Aftermath.

Dannielle slammed her pen down on the desk having finished looking over her last page of paperwork. She laid her head down on her arms trying to get however brief a chance at a rest when her door opened and her secretary walked in with another couple of folders and placed them on her desk. Dannielle looked at it for a minute, then at the secretary.

"You're fired." Dannielle said simply.

"If I had a dollar for every time you tried to fire me because I gave you more work… well I'd be filthy stinking rich." The secretary replied with a smile. Dannielle only groaned and laid her head back down.

"Fine." Dannielle said as she pulled one of the folders towards her and opened it. She picked up her pen and started to look through it when something distracted her. She saw the bracelet on her wrist glow red and she immediately thought back to when she first got it.

 _Dannielle was only three at the time, it had only been four weeks since the death of Jordan's parents in the fire that burned his home down. The Coggan Will stated that custody of Jordan went to her parents as godparents. Dannielle and Jordan were running through a forest near The Smith home, trying to hide from Dannielle's parents, laughing as they ran. They made it to Dannielle's favourite spot down by the lake sitting on a rock watching the waterfall and the birds fly in the air. Dannielle looked at Jordan and like always his mind was on his parents. Only Dannielle could take his mind off them for however brief she could, many others have tried to help but he was completely shut off. Dannielle slipped her hand into Jordan's and Jordan looked at their entwined hands before looking into Dannielle's eyes. She smiled at him._

" _It's so peaceful here." Jordan said as a way to break the silence._

" _I love coming here; it is the best place to think. You are the only other person I have showed this place too." Dannielle replied. They fell back into silence before Dannielle broke the silence again. "Do you miss them?"_

" _They were my parents, yes I miss them greatly. I will always miss them now. Dannielle, I want to give something to you." Jordan said. Dannielle looked at him curiously. Jordan pulled out a silver bracelet. A familiar silver bracelet._

" _Jordan, I can't accept this. It was your mothers." Dannielle said as she closed his hand to make him keep it._

" _It would have been mine to give away one day. This bracelet is part of a pair. It was made by the first Coggan, I think a couple thousand years ago. They are handed down to the first born son of the family and they can give it to the person they are engaged too." Jordan explained._

" _But we aren't engaged." Dannielle said._

" _No but that's not why I'm giving it to you. The main feature is a communication feature. Mainly when we are in trouble and need help. The other is a tracking feature that activates after you get a signal so we can find each other. I care too much about you to let anything happen to you." Jordan said. Dannielle thought for a bit before she held out her wrist for Jordan to put it on. He put it on her wrist and it resized so it wasn't as loose. She looked at it and had to admit it was beautifully designed. She looked back at Jordan to see him clipping a manlier bracelet to his own wrist. They after Jordan clipped his closed it resized and they both glowed green to show they were both still connected._

Dannielle was worrying greatly. She had used it a number of times when she was in a situation she couldn't get out of but Jordan had only used it two times. And both were when he was basically on death's doorstep. She jumped up from her desk and ran to the door, ignoring her secretary. She needed to get to the Apparation point in the atrium so she could get to Gibbs' place. She got to the atrium and Apparated away.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibbs was in Abby's lab listening her talk about the gun that the team had found in a suspects home. The man had murdered a navel petty officer for reasons still unknown and they had him in interrogation and that was where Gibbs was headed next.

"So I can say for certain that this gun was used to murder the petty officer. The markings on the bullets found at the scene match with the markings I found on the gun when I tested it." Abby said looking at the Caf-Pow is Gibbs' hand eagerly.

"What about the blood and skin found under the victims' finger nails that Ducky extracted?" Gibbs asked. Abby turned to her computer and typed some commands in and a file came up.

"From the DNA sample you gave me from our suspect in interrogation we have a match with the skin and blood and if need be you only need to locate the wound. There was plenty of skin under the petty officers fingers so there should be a deep scratch mark." Abby told him. Gibbs smiled and handed over the Caf-Pow he had. Abby took it happily and started to drink it.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs called back as he started to head for the elevator. As Gibbs was entering the elevator his cell phone rang. He pulled out his flip phone and opened it and held it to his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs I need you to come home now." The person on the other end said and Gibbs realised it was Harry.

"Harry I can't at the moment, I'm about to head into interrogation to interrogate a suspect." Gibbs said.

"Jordan is unconscious and a man is dead." Harry said quickly.

"What!? What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Jordan and I had just finished our lesson and we were attacked by someone. Jordan was hurt badly but still managed to fight the guy off and kill him. He is hurt really badly and he collapsed into my arms and I put him on the couch." Harry explained.

"Harry listen carefully, go check on Jordan. Feel his neck to check for a pulse. If there is one keep a close eye on him, if not try giving him CPR and stay out of the basement, it's a crime scene. I'll be there soon." Gibbs said before hanging up. He exited the elevator and walked into the squad room. The team were all sitting at their desks writing up reports. McGee saw Gibbs come into the room and stood to talk to him.

"Boss, Interrogation is all ready for you." McGee told him as he handed the case file to Gibbs with all the evidence and testimonies. Gibbs tossed it onto his desk.

"That good McGee, but interrogation is going to wait a while. Grab Your Gear." Gibbs said as he pulled his gun and badge out of his desk. The team all grabbed their guns, badges and bags.

"Where are we going boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"My Place, Harry and his tutor was attacked." Gibbs said.

"Are they ok?" Ziva asked worried.

"Harry is ok, his tutor is hurt badly." Gibbs said as they entered the elevator to get downstairs and into the car.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Dannielle apparated into Gibbs' backyard and ran inside to find Harry trying to give CPR to Jordan. He heard her come in and stood up.

"Dannielle, he hasn't got a pulse, I just started CPR but he isn't responding." Harry said. Dannielle kneeled beside him and pulled her wand out to run diagnostic tests she dropped her wand to her side. She placed her hand on his chest before drawing it back and clenching it into a fist and her slamming her fist into his chest very hard. Jordan groaned in pain and wrapped his arms around his chest and turned away from her.

"Dannielle you pain in the ass." Jordan moaned while he held his chest in pain.

"You're welcome." Dannielle said as she picked up her wand. Jordan looked at her in the eyes.

"Did I say thank you?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I did save your life; I think a thank you would be nice." Dannielle said. Jordan just rolled his eyes as he went back to moaning in pain.

"Ok two things. One, how the hell did that work and two can you do anything to get rid of the pain?" Harry asked still shocked at Dannielle's methods.

"To answer your questions in order. That is normally how I keep him from dying and two I can't. I'm not good at healing spells and potions are not effective in Jordan's blood stream." Dannielle answered.

"Wait, what do you mean not effective?" Harry asked.

"Well seeing as Jordan is not up to it I will explain. Because Jordan is an Arch-Mage his magic is largely independent. Potions require a person's magic to activate. Witches and Wizards below Arch-Mage level are able to use potions; their magic will interact with potions and activate them to help heal. Arch-Mage's magic will try to force out potions because they have so much magic it will try to fix the problems itself. It also helps to remove Disease and poisons." Dannielle explained.

"My magic doesn't force Potions out, it destroys them. All trace. Sometimes being an Arch-Mage sucks. You can heal the injuries but you have to deal with the pain." Jordan added. Harry would have replied but Gibbs walked in with the team behind him.

"Are you two ok?" Gibbs asked Harry and Jordan.

"I'm fine Gibbs" Harry replied.

"Just peachy, to add to my list of injuries, Dannielle punches me to save me." Jordan said.

"He's fine, just whining like a five year old." Dannielle commented.

"Head on down to the basement. Treat it like a normal crime scene." Gibbs said.

"Hang on a minute. Everything you find will be turned over to my people for them to investigate." Dannielle told them. The team looked at Gibbs for confirmation.

"You should tell them." Harry told Dannielle.

"Alright everything I say is not to be repeated to anyone besides the people in this room." Dannielle said. She waited for the others to show they understand before continuing. "Magic is real; I am the Director for the Department of Magic within the United States. A secret society lives within the community that is made up of Witches and Wizards." Dannielle informed them. The Team just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't believe you." Tony said. Harry pulled his wand and quickly stunned Tony. He was hit with the stunner and fell over, knocked out.

"I believe it." McGee said. Harry smiled and put his wand away after reviving Tony. The team headed downstairs and Dannielle pulled out a dicta-quill so she can question Jordan and Harry on what happened.

Jordan told them what happened, how they had finished Occlumency lessons and they were attacked, how he used his runic cards to battle the man he identified as Silas Gold and used another card to create a spear to kill the man. When they finished questioning Jordan they talked with Harry who they had sent to another room so he couldn't hear the questioning. It was policy to keep the witnesses separate to ensure they can't come up with the same story. They trusted Harry and Jordan but the law was the law. Harry told them the same things that happened and more from where Jordan was knocked out after being hit the first time. The Team had collected all the evidence and Dannielle got members from the DMLE to collect the evidence and take it with them.

"Well I better help Jordan home. I'll keep an eye on him." Dannielle said as she helped Jordan up and threw one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Before we go, I have to ask. Did you just punch me or did you try CPR?" Jordan asked.

"No I just punched you, Harry tried CPR though." Dannielle replied and Jordan looked worried and he looked pale. Everyone noticed and wondered what was wrong.

"What wrong Jordan?" Harry asked. Jordan just looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"You didn't kiss me did you?" He replied. Harry denied it while everyone laughed.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Dumbledore was in his office looking over the reports from his mercenaries from their search so far. He was severely disappointed that not one of them had found a trail yet. He expected more from these men as they were meant to be the best. Dumbledore stood and walked to his window and looked out to look at the grounds deep in thought. He was thinking the same thing he had been thinking for quite a while.

How had things gone so wrong?

Things were going perfectly; Harry was under his thumb and none the wiser. He was very happy that Sirius went through the veil, stopping him from interfere in Dumbledore's plan for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World. The fact that Harry went through the veil and survived troubled him greatly. No one has ever survived a trip through the veil. That was another reason he wanted to find the boy, to find out how he survived.

He turned to a table in the room when he heard an explosion come from one of the devices in the office. There were seven of them and they were tied to his mercenaries. They didn't know that he had done this. The only reason it would have exploded was if the man was dead. Dumbledore used a spell to see who it was and where he died. This left another question on his mind.

 _Was Harry in Washington D.C?_

/AN

Bet you didn't see that coming. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm writing sometimes, I use McGee method of free writing and I find it useful.

Well there is the aftermath Chapter to the cliffhanger and I'm have to say I was surprised at all the reviews about people who were saying I better not have killed Jordan. Didn't know you liked that character that much but I'm happy none the less.

 _This Chapter was good but I think a lot of people want to see some romance._

Well I hope you review, favourite and follow. I also won't be able to upload the rest of this week and next week as I have tests at school but I will get something up the week after.

Till Next Time Folks.


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

/AN

Hello everyone. I am here with another chapter for you to enjoy. I'm happy a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter and how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am also going to answer a question I got that a few people have asked either through review or private message

No, Harry will not be an Arch-Mage. He will either be a Sorcerer or a Mage. Not higher. I'm sorry if some people thought he would be a super powerful wizard but he won't be.

Also I promised I would put a teaser up for Alucard's story so that is below in italics and Alucard's message is in bold. Everything is how I got it, I just copied and pasted from my private message

 _A young man appeared in a busy intersection in a flash of light just as a semi-truck was crossing. The truck was inches from hitting him when it just stopped. The people on the sidewalks, in the cars, and nearby buildings all looked at the accident in shock. A few people started to back away when the man turned to look at the truck with surprise on his face. He turned to look around at the area he now found himself in before finally speaking. "Where the f*** am I?" Not noticing a figure wearing a blue and red outfit with a red cape and a symbol that looked like an S in a diamond float down behind him._

 **So you all just read the trailer for the story that is still being planned but is currently being written is a collaboration story that im doing with my sister. It will be a Marvel + Flash crossover.  
**

Well there it is, when his story is up I will tell you the title so you can read it.

Well I'm done talking for now, time for more story.

Nothing belongs to me except the characters Jordan Coggan and Dannielle Smith. Wish I owned more.

Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm.

Albus Dumbledore paced within his office trying to collect his thoughts before The Order meeting later that night. He was going to tell them that he had a possible location of Harry and send a team over to Washington to try to find him. He was worried about a few members of the Order though, Remus as the main person he was worrying about. He thought that some of them had been in contact with Harry. He was pulled from his pacing as Severus walked into the office.

"Good evening Severus." Dumbledore said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Professor, I spread the word to the most loyal Order members about what is going to happen." Snape said.

"Good, good. This is something that needs to be done and gotten out of the way." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "How many have gathered in the great hall?" Dumbledore added.

"Almost everyone is here, Moody is away on a mission, Kingsley can't get away from the ministry and Tonks was unable to make it." Snape said.

"Good, Good. I have informed the other mercenaries that we have Mr. Potter's location and they are waiting to join you. Remember when Harry is safe you need to… inform the men their services are no longer necessary." Dumbledore said.

"I will see to it." Snape said.

"Well lets head down." Dumbledore said as he stood and walked out of the office. They walked in silence and entered the great hall where the four house tables had been moved to the side and a long table fit for all the members of the order sat in the middle of the room. When everyone saw Dumbledore they stopped talking and went to find a seat. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and everyone sat as he sat.

"Good evening everyone. I'm glad you could make it tonight. Now to begin. Remus, how are the packs taking the war so far?" Dumbledore asked.

"Many in the packs want to remain neutral but Fenrir Greyback is slowly starting to draw more and more werewolves into Voldemort's forces. I have managed to convince a few that fighting would not be wise and a couple are thinking about fighting against Voldemort's forces." Remus reported.

"At least there is some good news. Severus, what news do you have concerning Voldemort's plans?" Dumbledore asked. Remus was slightly confused. Normally Dumbledore would ask him to try to sway the few werewolves he could to the light side to help fight.

"Voldemort at the present either has no large scale plans or is keeping them to himself. He is staying with the small raid and intimidation tactics while he continues recruiting more witches and wizards into his Death Eaters. He does have plans to raid Diagon Alley this weekend to put fear into the population." Snape told him.

"Now one thing I am happy to report is I may have a location on our wayward saviour. I believe he is currently hiding in Washington D.C. in the United States. I am sending Severus and a few others to bring back Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. Remus looked horrified, he looked at Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall and they mirrored his reaction.

"How do you know Harry is in America Albus?" Molly Weasley asked.

"I had a few people try to find him and one reported he was in Washington." Dumbledore replied. He wasn't going to add that he wanted them to bring him back, by force if necessary and one was now deceased.

"Now I have one other piece of news to tell before we break up tonight's meeting. I believe we have a leak that is in contact with Harry." Dumbledore said. Remus, Arthur and Minerva once again looked at each other knowing that either one or all of them was in trouble but they would assist each other. Dumbledore gave a slight nod to Severus and Severus launched a stunner at Remus. Remus dodged the stunner and dived off his chair and back into an area he could fight in. He pulled his wand and held it ready.

"Give up Lupin, it's one against many." Snape said as he moved around the table and eight other order members joined him. Remus knew he could not take on nine men at once but that was pushed aside as McGonagall and Mr. Weasley joined him with their wands drawn.

"Arthur, Minerva, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked as they joined Remus.

"Doing the right thing, and we have been talking to Harry too." Minerva replied as they fell into an attack stance. Arthur got between the two others and cast a shield that would stop any spells while Remus and Minerva started to attack Snape and the people with him. Snape launched a full attack and the other followed suit. Remus, Minerva and Arthur soon found themselves on the defensive as they tried to stop the onslaught of spells coming their way. They were soon overwhelmed and they fell under stunners that hit them.

"What are we going to do with them Professor?" An Order recruit asked.

"I have recently been able gain entry to Grimmauld Place again and we will be moving the order meetings back there. We will keep them locked in a room and hopefully they can see the light. Before we close tonight's meeting Severus will be in charge of going to America and retrieving Harry." Dumbledore said. Remus, Minerva and Arthur were gathered and taken to Grimmauld Place and locked within one of the rooms with someone standing outside the door at all times to ensure they don't get away.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry was currently within the training room of Coggan Mansion. Jordan had his Ancestral Home rebuilt after it was burnt down and his parent's lives were claimed. Harry went over to Coggan Mansion as Jordan was currently under House Arrest, orders of Director Smith. Dannielle couldn't stop him from wondering his home but she could make sure that he didn't leave it. Harry was performing new spells that Jordan had taught him, theoretically as he was unable to do any physical activity. Jordan was sitting in a chair nearby watching Harry's progress. After the recent attack Harry asked Jordan if he could receive some more defensive and offensive training. Jordan agreed.

"Keep your posture strong but relaxed Harry, don't let your guard down or you will be taken out of the fight early and painfully." Jordan said. Harry followed Jordan's advice and found it easier to move. "Alright Harry, that's enough for today." Jordan said as he grabbed his cane from nearby and pushed himself up.

"Do you really need a cane Jordan?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, only for the next couple of days. It makes me feel old but there is one cool thing." Jordan said as he pulled the top of the cane and pulled a sword out. "It belonged to my grandfather and his father and his father and his… well you get the idea, its old." Jordan said as he sheathed the sword.

"Thanks for the lesson Jordan." Harry said as they left the training room.

"My pleasure. You are paying me too, that's nice." Jordan said with a smile. Harry pulled his portkey out and was about to ready to activate it. "Harry, I have a gift for you." Jordan said.

"Jordan you didn't need to get me anything." Harry said.

"I wanted too." Jordan pulled a necklace with a ring on the end out and handed it to Harry. "This isn't just a jewellery… well it is but it does something. The ring on the necklace is a place you can store your Wand." Jordan pulled his wand out and demonstrated. When he slid the wand through the ring, his wand vanished leaving on the very end so you could pull it out.

"That's cool." Harry said as he saw the wand disappear. If he didn't already know that Jordan's wand was in the ring he wouldn't have known.

"It has other enchants; only the wands wielder can remove it and only the wearer can take it off. Unlike wand holsters where wands can't be summoned but holsters can be removed." Jordan explained as he removed his wand and gave the necklace to Harry who put it on and put his wand in it.

"Thanks Jordan. Same time next week?" Harry asked.

"See you then Harry." Jordan said. Harry activated his portkey and he was gone.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Director Smith was seriously annoyed. There had been many things in her career as Director that made her want to quit but this was coming close to becoming number one. She was currently in a meeting with Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore.

"So let me see if I have got this straight, you are here to tell me that a group of men will be entering The United States and one of them is a reformed Death Eater and… why again are they entering?" Director Smith asked trying to comprehend what they are saying.

"You are aware of the current trouble in England?" Minister Fudge asked.

"You mean that shit storm that is Lord Voldemort?" Smith asked. Fudge shuddered at the name in fear. Smith rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Get over it Fudge, it's a name. A really crappy one at that." Smith added.

"Yes, well. The group is coming over to talk to some men about helping out. Every bit of support is helpful." Fudge said.

"I want files on each of the men. For Safety reasons." Smith told him.

"Is that really necessary Director? Each of the men, especially Severus has my complete confidence." Dumbledore tried to reassure.

"Because they have your confidence, it makes me trust them less, Dumbledore." Smith told him.

"Why do you not trust me Director Smith? I am not your enemy." Dumbledore said.

"But Jordan Coggan sees you as an enemy and I trust him a lot more then I trust you." Smith told him narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Jordan Coggan needs to learn to forgive people who tried to do the best for the magical world. All I did was for the greater good." Dumbledore said. Smith came close to grinding her teeth in anger at those words.

"Get the files and send them through, then I'll consider your request." Smith said turning her attention back to Fudge. Fudge knew he was being dismissed and would not get anything else today. He entered the floo to return to his office. Dumbledore paused at the floo and looked back at Smith.

"You obviously are close to Jordan. Tell him I did what I did for the greater good." Dumbledore said before disappearing into the floo. Smith picked up her almost empty glass of Scotch and threw it at the fireplace. It smashed against the back of the fireplace as she sat back in her desk chair. She laid back in her chair trying to calm herself.

"I take it you would like another drink… something stronger then scotch this time I'm assuming." Someone in the room said.

"I don't have whiskey but I know you always have a hipflask of whiskey for special occasions." Smith said. As she got two glasses from her alcohol cabinet.

"Well special occasions and when I need something to calm me down." Jordan said as he dropped his invisibility charm. He walked over to the desk and poured some whiskey from his Hipflask into the two glasses. Dannielle picked hers up and took a drink.

"Ah, I needed that. So what do you think of Dumbledore's request?" Dannielle asked Jordan.

"Oh I think it's a load of crap. Severus Snape is Dumbledore's favourite lapdog. The odds of Dumbledore sending Snape out of the country, on a mission like what he told us is not what he would risk his spy for. He defiantly has an ulterior motive." Jordan said as he sat in a chair in front of Dannielle's desk.

"What are you thinking?" Dannielle asked. Jordan sat silently thinking for a minute before turning to Dannielle.

"Harry Potter." Jordan said simply.

"How would Dumbledore know he was here? I told Fudge he wasn't, you were here when I did." Dannielle said.

"I'm aware as for how he knew that I'm not too sure abo… wait a second the man I killed when I was tutoring Harry, he was a mercenary I'm sure of that. What if Dumbledore hired him to find Harry and he placed a tracking charm on him in case of just what happened?" Jordan said.

"It's not in Dumbledore's character. He isn't the man to hire mercenaries to do his work for him. He would get someone completely loyal to him." Dannielle said.

"A war is going on, he would need everyone who's loyal to him to go off on his harebrained missions for him. Desperate men will take desperate actions." Jordan told her.

"That is true. People have done very desperate things when the need arose. What do you suggest?" Smith asked.

"Keep a closer eye on Harry Potter." Jordan said simply.

=-= R.A.A =-=

The first weekend in the holidays, Harry had once again joined Gibbs at NCIS. Harry was with Abby because she had asked for an extra pair of hands and Harry had jumped at the chance to do something. So Harry was Schlepping for Abby.

"So you do this pretty much every day?" Harry asked as he held out a specimen jar for Abby to place a hair fibre in.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't have much to do but I will always find something to do. There is always a task that needs doing." Abby said as she picked the hair fibre off a jacket and dropped it in the jar and Harry closed it. They turned to walk back out into the main room but stopped when they saw they were looking down the barrel of a gun and six men were in the room.

"Oh no, we are in trouble, aren't we?" The man holding the gun said.

/AN

Oh, I know. I am a very cruel person. Things are heating up and I drop a cliffhanger. I will gladly take any people yelling at me saying I left it here. I am actually looking forward to it for some reason.

 **Now i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i did.**

Well, favourite, follow and review and ill get the next chapter out faster. HINT HINT.

Till next time folks


	14. Siege of Abby's Lab

/AN

Hello everyone and yes I know I am evil, I had so many people saying they didn't like that cliffhanger.

A couple of things I have to go over.

The people holding Harry and Abby are Not Order. They are the Mercenaries Dumbledore hired so they can use magic and muggle means.

Yes Harry will be a mage, also the prophecy is void in this. I wrote at the beginning that the Prophecy was complete when Harry was born. Harry vanquished Voldemort, didn't have to kill him.

They may have guns but they don't know much about non-magical technology as they are mostly wizards.

Alright I got those out of the way, hope that clears up any confusion. If anyone has any other questions don't hesitate to review or P.M me.

Also in regards to the newest episode of NCIS Season 13, Family First. Moment of Silence to the one of the characters from the past and to one of the team who have left the series.

 _Alright, i am looking forward to this chapter_

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. This may resemble the episode Beta Noire, that's because I got the idea from there. But I have my own plans.

Chapter 14: Siege of Abby's Lab

Harry knew they were in trouble and what was worse is he didn't have his wand on him. Jordan had seen it was acting up a bit from all the charms Dumbledore had cast on it and he borrowed it to fix it.

"Alright this is how this is going to work. Tie the girl up and leave her in the backroom." One of the mercenaries, obviously the leader, said as he pointed to the room where Abby tested Guns that was given as evidence. "You boy are coming with us." The leader continued.

"Hey Miss Sciuto I need… What the hell?" Someone said near the door. One of the mercenaries spun around and fired a round quickly shooting the agent in the chest. Another agent looked in the room but pulled back as another mercenary tried to shoot him.

"Well that plan just went out the window. Push the injured agent out of the room and block the door." The leader said and two mercenaries quickly did that and they closed the door and moved the cabinet next to the door in front of it. "Check the boy and find his wand then put them both in the backroom and block those windows." He continued and someone came up to Harry and checked his pockets and wrists for a wand before looking over his whole body.

"No Wand, no other weapons." The searcher said as he finished and turned to the leader. The leader only looked at him in amusement.

"You know, I was told you were an idiot but to not keep your wand on you is really stupid." The leader said as two other mercenaries put cuffs on Harry and Abby's wrists and moved them into the backroom.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibbs was listening to Tony and Ziva argue and he was coming close to losing his patience. Tony had been caught snooping around Ziva's desk again.

"DiNozzo, for the last time. Stay out of my desk." Ziva said.

"Sorry Ziva, slow learner." DiNozzo said with a cocky smirk. Gibbs was about to say something when the phone on his desk rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said as he answered the phone, he answered the phone and his eyes grew wide as he heard what the caller told him. Gibbs said thanks as he hang up.

"McGee, bring up Forensics on the plasma." Gibbs said as he stood from his desk.

"Forensics? Something wrong boss?" McGee said.

"Just do it McGee." Gibbs said angrily.

"Sure boss." McGee said as he started to type. Forensics came up and Gibbs and the team saw unknown men in the main room. They were blocking windows and moved Abby's Mass Spec to block the door.

"What the hell?" DiNozzo said as he saw the camera feed.

"McGee is there any other angles favouring the other rooms?" Gibbs said. McGee just typed on his keyboard and two more camera feeds came up showing the two other rooms. Harry and Abby were in the room where Abby tested firearms. "Ziva, contact the Director, tell him we have a hostage situation in Forensics, DiNozzo set up a Command centre from MTAC." Gibbs said. The team sprang into action and DiNozzo jumped up from his desk and up the stairs to MTAC. Gibbs coordinated the agents to various locations around Forensics before grabbing his gun and radio and headed upstairs to MTAC.

Gibbs walked in then was immediately joined by Director Vance.

"Sit-rep." Vance said as he entered and saw Gibbs, images of Forensics came up on the main screen.

"Armed hostiles in Forensics, Harry Potter and Abby Sciuto are being held hostage. They seem to know what they are doing, immediately blocking doors and windows to keep people out, keeping the hostages close by but out of the way so they can work. They haven't taken the cameras out yet which is a good thing for us." Gibbs informed the Director. At that moment someone noticed one of the cameras and shot it out and proceeded to do it to the office but couldn't find the one in the firearm room.

"You were saying." Vance said as he took in the screens of static. "I'll inform the FBI Hostage Retrieval team." Vance said before heading out of the room.

"Tony, report." Gibbs said talking into the radio.

"We have agents in front of Forensics and in the elevator." DiNozzo said.

"Alright keep me posted, any changes I want to know about it." Gibbs said.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"Who are these clowns?" Abby asked Harry.

"No clue, but I think someone I know sent them to find me." Harry said as he pulled out a thin straight piece of metal out of a flap in his shoe. He placed it in between his teeth and put the other end into the keyhole in the cuffs.

"Are you trying to pick the lock?" Abby asked as she saw him messing with the keyhole. Harry only grunted in acknowledgment as he couldn't speak. He fiddled a bit more and finally heard a click as the cuffs came undone.

"Oh yeah, still got it. I use to use paperclips to unlock doors when my relatives locked me in." Harry said at Abby's reaction. Harry picked the lock on one of Abby's cuffs.

"Why only undo one, why not take it off?" Abby asked as Harry looked around.

"So if they are going to come back in the room we can put it back on easier." Harry said as he looked around to find a way out of this. "There has to be a way out of here." Harry thought aloud.

=-= R.A.A =-=

The Mercenaries had finished blocking the room's entrances. Only one of the mercenaries had any tech experience because he was a squib and had worked mainly in the non-magical world and was trying to hack the camera system to keep an eye on the hallways.

"This missions gone to hell. This isn't worth what we are being paid for this, armed federal agents ready to shoot us to hell or send us to goddamn prison." One of the mercenaries complained loudly.

"Will you shut up! I'm getting really sick of your complaining." Another Mercenary said. A ringing noise made them all jump. "What the hell is that noise?"

"Keep quite." The man working on the computer said as he hit the speaker and answer button to answer the phone. "What do you want?" The guy said to the caller.

"This is the NCIS Negotiator. I'm calling to negotiate with you." The Caller said. The man who answered turned to the man in change.

"You want to take this boss?" he said. The boss walked up to the desk and stood there.

"Ah what do I do, do I need to do something?" The Boss said.

"Just talk." The man said before turning back to the computer. "Jesus wizards suck at working with technology."

"What do you want?" The Boss said uncertainly.

"I would like to negotiate the release of the hostages." The caller said.

"Ok, well this is what I want. I am willing to release the girl but the boy comes with us, our contractor wants the boy. Don't know what for, don't really care. And I want assurance we will be free to go with the boy." The Boss said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, the boy won't be going with you." The caller replied.

"Then I guess no deal." The Boss said before shooting the phone repeatedly. The man at the computer jumped back a bit in fright.

"Jeez you could have just hang up you daft git." He said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Hang what up?" The boss said.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry was still looking around when he spotted something that could help greatly.

"Abby where does that grate in the ceiling lead?" Harry asked as he got up and walked over to the gun chamber and looked at the grate above it.

"yes, yes that could help, its an air vent." Abby said as she joined Harry. Harry pulled out a knife that Gibbs had given him and put it into the grooves in the screws and grunted as he tried to turn it. Abby walked back to the window looked out every now and then to keep an eye on the Mercenaries. Slowly the screw came undone and Harry took it out. Harry threw the screw to Abby and she caught it.

"One down, three to go." Harry said and went to start on the next.

"Coming." Abby said before sitting down and put the cuff back on but didn't lock it. Harry jumped down and did the same as a Mercenary walked in. He looked around at the two before walking back out. Abby looked out through the window and gave Harry a thumbs up and Harry went back to the grate.

Soon he had all the screws undone and very quietly he pulled it off and placed it down.

"Oh hell." Harry said as he looked up.

"What?" Abby said looking at Harry.

"There is a fan going in there, we won't be able to get out unless we can stop it." Harry said.

"Wait I have an idea, Gibbs should be in MTAC and watching us through that camera." Abby said and pointed to the camera.

"Do your idea." Harry said.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibbs was in MTAC with the negotiator and the Director.

"We can't give into these guys demands, we need a solution." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs." Vance said and pointed at the screen. Gibbs looked at the screen and saw Abby was signing at the camera.

"Uh. Cut the…Cut the fan… yeah fan, in the air vent in Forensics. Then she repeats. Quick pull up the schematics for Forensics, looking for an air vent to the room they are in." Gibbs said. One of the techs in the room pulled up a map of Forensics and saw the vent on the plan. They also saw a fan junction in it. "Cut the power to that fan." Gibbs said and the tech cut the power to the fan.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"You sign?" Harry asked in shock

"Yeah, my adoptive parents were deaf, I taught it to Gibbs when he asked." Abby said. Harry would have replied but the fan in the vent went down.

"Come on Abby." Harry said. Abby jumped up on top of the gun chamber and stopped.

"Umm how are we going to get up, there are no hand holds." Abby asked.

"Press your back against a wall and your feet on the opposite. I'll give you a boast." Harry said as he cupped his hands. Abby placed a foot in his hand and boasted herself up and planted her back against the wall of the vent and placed her other foot on the other side and brought the other up, she slowly started to climb up and soon she was up far enough so Harry can get it. Harry climbed off the gun chamber and grabbed the vent cover and got back up and got into the vent. When he was in he placed the cover on hoping if the Mercenaries find the room empty it could buy them some extra time.

They managed to climb up to the fan and Abby, with great difficulty, got past the fan and from there managed to grab the ledge to a flat section. She pulled herself up and looked back to Harry as he got past the fan and grabbed the ledge.

"BOSS, THEY'RE GONE." They head someone yell from below. Harry saw someone tear the cover off and see the guy aim a gun at them before someone pushed the gun down.

"Don't shoot, we need him alive. Get up there and grab him." Another man said and Harry saw one of the Mercenaries climb up into the vent the same way they did. Harry looked around quickly and started to slam his foot into the fan until it broke and fall on the man.

"Harry, grab my hand." Abby said as she held her hand out. Harry grabbed it and she pulled him up.

"Go." Harry said and they started to crawl along the vent until Abby stopped around the corner.

"Oh No." Harry heard Abby say. He looked past her and found… another fan.

"What is it with NCIS and their fans." Harry said. He saw something about half way between them and the fan. "Abby look, there is a grate." Abby nodded and crawled up and went onto the opposite side of the grate and tried to bash it open.

"I hope it isn't screw in or we are in big trouble." Abby said.

"Hang on." Harry said as he, with great difficulty, turned in the vent and started to smash his feet into it and it broke open. What they saw was not a very good sight at all.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibb and Vance saw the two disappear off the camera and told the FBI to start to breach the room, they started to bash the door open and when it was open far enough but still enough to protect them, they threw a flashbang in the room. They waited for it to go off before rushing into the room and grabbing the blinded men and handcuffing them.

"Director, Team Leader here." The FBI Team leader said over the radio.

"Yeah go ahead Team Leader." Vance replied.

"We have five targets in custody, no visual on the last but the grate in the back room is open and he most likely went up it." The team leader said and Vance looked at Gibbs before telling a tech to pull the schematics back up.

"The vent goes over the evidence garage but I doubt they jumped down there." Vance said.

"They would have had to, that's another fan at the end of that vent. Get Agents to the evidence garage." Gibbs said before running out of the room.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Abby and Harry looked down through the hatch to the very high drop down.

"One bad thing to another." Harry said. Abby was about to reply but her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Harry, jump, he's behind you." Abby said. Harry jumped down through the hole first and he landed on the floor hard but ok. Abby then jumped down but landed on her foot wrong and hurt her ankle bad. Harry ran over and help Abby up and threw one of her arms over his shoulder and looked around and spotted evidence lockup. They started to slowly walk over. The mercenary made it to the hatch and saw the two and fired a couple of shots at the two missing them. Abby punched the code in quickly and the got in just as the mercenary hit the floor and started to run over. Harry pulled the gate shut behind them.

"You two have finally gotten on my nerves and I will take great pleasure in killing you, I don't care what that old man wants, I want you dead." The Mercenary leader said.

"Old Man, Dumbledore is behind this." Harry thought. Abby turned and ran for the firearm vault and opened it and started to go through the boxes trying to find a gun that had bullets in the magazine.

The Mercenary blasted the gate open with his wand and Harry ran between the shelves. The mercenary started to follow him but saw Abby in the vault. He walked over and grabbed her and threw her down onto the floor. He pinned her and grabbed her throat.

"You should have stayed out of this." He said. Abby's vision started to go black as she couldn't breathe.

Harry saw the guy go for Abby and remembered his knife. He grabbed his knife and aimed it at the guy, he yelled out to him and threw it. The mercenary looked up and saw the knife coming before the knife embedded itself in his eye. He fell over and died due to the blood loss. Harry ran over and pushed him off Abby and started to give her CPR. She started breathing after a few minutes and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Gibbs had found them down in the lockup and Abby had been taken to hospital in an ambulance. Harry told them what he could and Gibbs had had two agents drive him home and keep an eye on him.

"I'm glad you're ok Harry." Jess said after he finished telling her what happened. Gibbs told her what happened and asked if she could also keep an eye on Harry.

"It's not me I'm worried about, its Abby, she was hurt badly." Harry said.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Jess said.

"I just thought, maybe I should tell Gibbs where the Order's headquarters is so he can pass it on." Harry said.

"Might be a good idea. I'm sure it would help a lot." Jess said and Harry pulled his phone out and called Gibbs.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Gibbs asked as he answered.

"Yeah I thought I should tell you. I know the location of the order's headquarters. It's in a place in England called Grimmauld Place and it is between Number eleven and thirteen." Harry said.

"Why couldn't you say twelve?" Gibbs said.

"It's under a Fideius Charm. I can only give hints, something the charm doesn't cover." Harry said.

"Ok thanks Harry. Are you and Jess ok there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah we're go… JESS!" Harry yelled as she was hit with a stunner and he soon followed suit.

"Harry, Harry. Hold on, we're coming." Gibbs yelled through the speaker.

/AN

That was a fun chapter to write, I hope you all enjoyed and will review to me.

Before people ask why didn't they just apparate out, they could have but I didn't want them to. I wanted a good hostage chapter.

 _Wow, Even bigger cliffhanger then before_

Well. Favourite, Follow and Review it motivates me.

Till Next Time Folks.


	15. Strike Team Alpha

/AN

Hello everyone, I once again have a chapter for you to enjoy. Also I am happy to announce this story has made 1000 followers. I have to say thank you to all the people who have taken the time to read this and enjoyed the chapters I have written.

Also I am so very sorry about the wait but my laptop had broken, as in never going to turn on again broken but I would like to thank my brother greatly as we managed to install my hard-drive from my laptop into his computer tower and I managed to recover everything. So you can once again expect regular updates.

 _God Of Vampire Message: Well that sucks. i'm happy you found a way around the problem. Now Let's see what happens._

So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: Strike Team Alpha.

Gibbs and the team walked inside Gibbs' home, guns drawn, checking each of the rooms. Gibbs walked into the living room. Gibbs found Jess's bag but both teens were not present.

"House is clear boss. No intruder and Harry isn't here." Tony said walking into the living room. Gibbs knew that a wizard was responsible so he walked up to Harry's bedroom and grabbed a mirror. Not the one that Remus gave him but the one that he used to talk to Jordan when he needed help. Gibbs called out Jordan's name.

"Gibbs, what do you need?" Jordan asked as he appeared in the mirror.

"Harry was kidnapped, I'm sure it was someone magical and I'll need your help." Gibbs said.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be there." Jordan said and he hung up. Gibbs headed back down stairs to wait for Jordan. He didn't have to wait long as Jordan walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Alright Gibbs, what happened?" Jordan asked as he walked in. Gibbs started to tell him what had happened that day, how Harry and Abby were taken hostage but escaped then they were kidnapped. "And you think it was someone magical. Makes sense, with this afternoons drama at NCIS. I think it may have been Dumbledore's group. Dumbledore came to Director Smith's office a couple of days ago asking if he could have some people come into the country on Order Business. Was Severus Snape one of the men you captured?" Jordan asked.

"No, we don't have Snape." Gibbs said.

"That means Snape kidnapped Harry and he is most likely back in England." Jordan said.

"Jess was also here as well and is not here now." Gibbs added. Jordan looked at Gibbs.

"Wait, Jessica Parker was here? Alright, finish up here. I have to go tell Dannielle her only niece has been kidnapped. This isn't going to be fun." Jordan said.

"I would wish you luck but I don't think you need it." Gibbs said.

"Oh when it comes to Dannielle, I'll need all the luck I can get. I'll see you in about an hour at your office." Jordan said before walking outside and apparating.

=-= R.A.A =-=

After Gibbs and The Team had little success of finding any trail at Gibbs', they returned to the office. They had only been there a couple of minutes before Jordan and Dannielle stepped off the Elevator.

"Gibbs. Any leads?" Dannielle said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Nothing, all we got is a bunch of people that took Harry and our forensic specialist Abby Sciuto. None of them talking." Gibbs said.

"I want to talk to them." Dannielle said.

"We've got a deal going with one of the men, He testifies against the others and they get a smaller sentence. Offered them all a deal, wouldn't take it." Gibbs said.

"That would make him the weakest link. That's the guy we need to talk to." Jordan said.

"Also before Harry was grabbed he told me an address. It's an address under something called a Fidelius Charm." Gibbs informed Jordan. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"The actual address?" Jordan asked.

"No he gave me clues and I said the address and he confirmed." Gibbs told him.

"The only way around a Fidelius. Can you lead us to Interrogation please so we can talk with the prisoner?" Jordan asked. Gibbs led Jordan and Dannielle to Interrogation, the man having been brought to the room already.

"Here's the file." Gibbs said as he handed it to Dannielle. Jordan and Dannielle walked into the interrogation. Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva and Director Vance walked into observation.

"Oh great, More feds. What do you guys want now?" The man asked. Jordan opened the file and looked it over quickly before sitting opposite the man while Dannielle stood behind the man.

"Nick Peyton. My name is Jordan Coggan, This is Dannielle Smith, Director of the Magic in America." Jordan introduced them.

"I can understand why she is here. What are you, the dutiful boyfriend?" Peyton said.

"No, He's here to make sure I don't kill you." Dannielle said as she paced behind him.

"Hey I have a deal with you people, I do a few years in prison and I'm good." Peyton said.

"Are you aware of what happened a couple of hours ago?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, Someone grabbed the Potter boy. We got busted yet someone managed to do it." Peyton said confused as to why he was being asked.

"Not someone, we know you were working with Albus Dumbledore, We know you were here with Severus Snape and Snape kidnapped Harry Potter this afternoon." Jordan said.

"But what's more, not only did Snape kidnap Harry Potter…" Dannielle started and got closer to Peyton. "He kidnapped my niece." Dannielle finished by slamming a hand on the table.

"Oh you know what that mean… You're deal with NCIS isn't worth anything anymore." Jordan said mockingly. Peyton looked shocked.

"What?" He said.

"Kidnapping a family member of the Director of Magic trumps taking people hostage within the walls of NCIS. And because we know you were working with the guy who kidnapped them. It's not an NCIS case anymore. We don't deal, we just use truth serum." Dannielle said.

"No, you can't do that. I am a British Citizen. You don't have the power to use truth serum on me." Peyton said. Jordan looked at Dannielle.

"You know… he's right. Can't really dose him with Vertiserum. Even if we have a reason, we have to turn him over to the British Aurors" Jordan said making Peyton breathe a sigh of relief.

"I don't like it but it's true. You know what that means." Dannielle said.

"Yeah, Authority figures didn't work, now you're the angry aunt and I'm the pissed off teacher." Jordan said as he cast a spell to lock the door to keep the other agents out.

"Gibbs what are they doing?" Vance asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it will be good." Gibbs said. Dannielle walked over to the camera in the room and unplugged it. Jordan stood and grabbed a side of the table and threw it out of the way. Peyton tried to stand but Jordan grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down.

"SIT DOWN!" Jordan shouted as he pushed him down. Dannielle grabbed the chair and placed it in front of Peyton sat down.

"Now, make life easy and tell us, where you were to take him when you kidnapped Harry Potter, If we are right about what we have so far and what Dumbledore wants with Potter." Dannielle said. Jordan started to pinch into certain nerves in Peyton's shoulders causing pain to course through him.

"Ok, Ok." Peyton said. Jordan released the pressure but still held his shoulders.

"We were to deliver Potter to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore and he was going to move him to a safe house where he could keep an eye on Potter. I know there was more to it as I heard Dumbledore ask Snape to brew loyalty potions, compulsion potions basically any controlling potions. You are right about what you know so far, we were working for Dumbledore and Snape most likely kidnapped Potter and your niece. As for your last question, Dumbledore believes Potter is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore intends for Potter to die so he can swoop in and defeat Voldemort and be the true leader of the light… or so I have been able to work out." Peyton said. Dannielle and Jordan looked at each other. Dannielle stood and walked over into a corner with Jordan.

"Dumbledore intends for Harry to die, Jess is unexpected complication." Jordan whispered.

"What you think Dumbledore will kill her? You know him better than I do." Dannielle whispered back, a little fear in her voice.

"No Dumbledore doesn't kill people. He lets them die in fights so they become martyrs. But no, I'm sure he would know who she is and would keep her alive to get something out of you." Jordan said. Dannielle was about to say something but saw Peyton listening in. Jordan turned and saw him.

"Private conversation." Jordan said before punching Peyton and knocking him out letting him slump to the floor unconscious.

"We'll finish talking later." Dannielle said. Jordan nodded and undid the charm on the door so they could get out. Jordan and Dannielle walked out to find Vance and Gibbs waiting.

"What the hell was that?" Vance asked in a stern voice when he saw them.

"Cracking someone who wouldn't talk." Dannielle said before walking off. Vance was about to stop her but Jordan stopped him.

"Do what you have to do for Family. I believe that's a rule of yours." Jordan said to Gibbs before following Dannielle.

=-= R.A.A =-=

Harry woke with a groan and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed he was on and looked around. He could easily identify one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place. He saw Jess next to him still unconscious so Harry shook her shoulder and tried to wake her.

"Jess… Come on Jess wake up." Harry said as he shook her. She started to come around and looked at Harry.

"I'm sure I told you I don't like being woken up." Jess said not taking in her surroundings or remembering what happened.

"Now is not the time Jess." Harry said as he jumped off the bed and walked over to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. Jess finally took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jess said as she jumped off the bed as well.

"Grimmauld Place in London, I thought for sure I locked this place down but it looks like Dumbledore managed to get back in." Harry told her as he once again pulled out the thin piece of metal in his shoe and another piece of metal and looked in the lock before starting to try to pick the lock. Harry managed to unlock the door and stood and pulled it open to find Dumbledore on the other side. Harry didn't hesitate; He swung and punched Dumbledore hard in the face, knocking the old man back before walking back and standing in front of Jess.

"Now was that really necessary Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he straightened up and walked into the room.

"No I think that wasn't nearly enough." Harry said.

"Running away like that was a truly bad idea, for all we knew Death Eaters or Voldemort could have caught you and I wouldn't have been able to protect you from him." Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort and I have a deal, I leave him alone and he leaves me alone." Harry said. Dumbledore look shocked before sighing.

"You made a deal with the dark lord. I'm afraid you are starting to turn Dark. Do not worry Harry I will help bring you back to the right path." Dumbledore said.

"Do you even listen to the shit coming out of your mouth?" Jess said looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at her.

"Ah, I believe you're the niece of Director Smith? My apologise for what happened but it was necessary to return Harry to where he belongs." Dumbledore said.

"Oh bullshit, you can take your apologises and shove it." Jess said making Harry go wide eyed at this unseen side of her.

"Now then Harry, I have taken the liberty of your guardianship once again. You will be staying here under the watchful eyes of the Order and come September 1st you will be returning to Hogwarts to continue your education. I'm afraid your friend will need to stay here at all times." Dumbledore said as he stood. "I will have Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger bring up some dinner for the two of you. It's good to have you back Harry." Dumbledore said before leaving the room and locking the door again.

"Stupid old Goat." Jess said making Harry laugh.

"You know, the way you talked to him was by far the best part about this. He has never had someone talk to him like that." Harry said making Jess blush at the praise.

"Aunt Dannielle has told me more than enough about the old man, though she never told me why Jordan hates the man's guts." Jess said. Harry did wonder why Jordan hated Dumbledore the way he does but would let Jordan tell him as he didn't want to pry.

"Anyway, I don't think I need to mention it but don't eat any of the food we're given they are most likely laced with various potions made by the greasy bat." Harry said.

"Don't worry I understand." Jess said as the door unlocked again and Harry's former friend walked in.

=-=R.A.A =-=

Jordan led Gibbs through the halls of the Department of Magic as Director Smith had called a meeting that included the two. Gibbs and Jordan entered the briefing room to find four other occupants currently waiting.

"Well look what the cat dragged in… Jordan Coggan, nice to see you again." One of the men said upon seeing him. Jordan smiled as he shook the hand the man offered.

"John, you got old." Jordan said making the others laugh.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" John asked back making Jordan laugh. Jordan let go of John's hand and turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, this is an old friend of mine. John Flint, leader of Strike Team Alpha. It's basically the magical version of Seal Team Six. John, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." Jordan introduced as the two shook hands.

"Any friend of Jordan's is a friend of mine." John said.

"Yeah, likewise." Gibbs replied.

"Allow me to introduce my team. William Rackham, our potion's master. Any potion we need, he can make it or acquire it fairly easily and the last two are Rachel and Mathew Huntington, our Runes Masters, they can break through any wards or set up any runes with ease. There are a few more of us but the rest of the team are currently on break visiting family after our last mission." John said introducing the team. It was at that moment that Dannielle entered the room with her assistant carrying a stack of files, the assistant hand out the files to each of the individuals as they all took a seat at the table. "Oh Show time." John said as he took a seat.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman. Yesterday evening, Special agent Gibb's home was broken into and two HVI were kidnapped and taken to England. We have identified the kidnapper as Severus Tobias Snape, working under the orders of Albus Dumbledore. We have ascertained their location to be Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the building is under The Fidilus Charm but thanks to HVI One aka Harry Potter, we were able to piece together the address." Director Smith began.

"It's the only way around the charm, describe it and you can get the address. Then it's simple spell work to bring it down." Rachel said.

"Indeed, if you will all open you files you will find dossiers on the individuals we believe to be in the Order of The Phoenix and the most likely guarding the two HVI's." Director Smith continued

"How did we get this information?" Jordan asked looking at complete dossiers.

"I called in a favour that Amelia Bones owed me." Director Smith replied.

"Some of these names are quite well known. Especially in the duelling circuit." Mathew said looking over the files. Jordan came across a few names.

"Everyone got a pen, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alaster Moody and Minerva McGonagall. These five are firmly on Harry's side and they are trustworthy." Jordan said and everyone made a note on their files.

"Alright, your objective is extract the two HVI's and bring them back to America, if you run into trouble you are authorised to remove the Order members from the fight but under no circumstances are you to kill anyone. We have permission from the Queen of England to be active in England but they can't stop the Ministry from trying to get us arrested if we leave dead Purebloods behind. Last item, Jordan Coggan will be leading the mission." Director Smith finished.

"Don't worry, I can follow any orders Coggo gives us." John said using the nickname he gave Jordan.

"Good, you leave in an hour. There is a portkey ready that will take you outside Grimmauld Place." Director Smith said as they all stood from the table and left the room to gear up.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"Harry, it's so good to see you again." Hermione said as she tried to hug Harry only to be push away by Jess.

"You stay away from him." Jess said confusing Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Who are you and why are you stopping us from greeting our friend?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Harry's told me what kind of 'Friends' you are and I am disappointed. As for who I am, I'm Harry's girlfriend." Jess said shocking Hermione and Ron and angering Ginny.

"GIRLFRIEND!? I am Harry's future wife and I won't let you take him from me." Ginny said advancing threatingly on Jess

"Future wife?! I would even think about dating you let alone marrying you." Harry said as he stood in front of Jess.

"But Harry, we're made for each other. You look just like your father and I look like you mother, it's a match made in heaven." Ginny said.

"So let me get this straight, you think I will marry you because you look like my mother?" Harry said slightly disgusted. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Harry yelled. Hermione was about to tell Harry off for yelling but was stopped as a caterwauling charm started to alert the occupants of Grimmauld Place that the wards had gone down. "Huh, that was quicker than I expected." Harry said before they all heard and felt the Front door being blown into a million pieces.

/AN

I'm done with this chapter and I apologise once again for the wait. Please don't flame me for the long wait.

 _God of Vampire second message: Oh Damn i foresee an asswhupping coming for The Order of The Fried Turkeys._

Well as always, Favourite, Follow and Review and I'll have another chapter up soon.

Till Next Time Folks.


	16. Battle of Grimmauld Place

/AN

Welcome back everyone. I'm sure a lot of people have been looking forward to this since I left it at the cliff-hanger from last chapter. I'm not sorry about that by the way. Anyway here is the chapter you have been looking forwards too.

You have anything to say GOV before we get to the chapter?

 _Wow that was a short wait, can't wait to see what happens in this chapter._

Well without further to do, on to the chapter.

Chapter 15: Battle of Grimmauld Place: Part One

Strike Team Alpha were currently in the armoury within the Department of Magic, they were collecting their weapons and any equipment they would need. Gibbs was surprised that they had non-magical weapons. They each had a Marine M4A1 and a Sig Sauer except Mathew who had swapped the assault rifle for a riot shield. They each carried two breaching charges and a couple of flash bangs each.

"How come you use muggle weapons, wouldn't using magic work just as well?" Gibbs asked as he looked over the gun. Jordan was sitting at the table loading bullets into an empty magazine.

"These aren't exactly non-magical weapons anymore. They have two features, they all inscribed with stunning runes and power runes so instead of only two setting, safety on and off, there is Safety on, Stun and live ammo. The stunning runes use the magic stored in the power runes to work and bullets come from the magazine like normal. Same with the pistol." Jordan explained. He placed his loaded magazine next to another five that he had done.

"How were these made?" Gibbs asked.

"Department of Mysteries, unlike other countries they actually share what they make and make things that are actually useful, another thing they made is the armour we'll be wearing and Mathew's Riot Shield. They're both spell resistant and can stop most spells… with the exception of dark spells and unforgivables." Jordan explained. They both noticed John and the Huntington siblings walk in already in their armour with their weapons with them.

"Hey Coggo, Gibbs, get suited up portkey leaves in ten." John said as he walked in. Gibbs and Jordan got geared in only a few minutes and returned to find the others standing around a table.

"Right I'll start us off and pass off to Jordan. Now we have no idea of the layout of Grimmauld Place so we'll be going in blind. Under no circumstances are we to switch to live fire, stun only. Like Director Smith said, while we have permission from the Queen to be operating on British soil, the Ministry of Magic isn't going to like us leaving dead purebloods in our wake and will most likely lead to war between the Magical communities of America and Great Britain which we do not want. Keep your identity hidden although that probably won't work with Jordan as being an Arch-Mage gives off an aura of immense magic and people will definitely notice so… good luck. All inhabitants of Grimmauld Place is to be considered hostile. Last thing, we'll be using our call signs as identification over the radios. Jordan, you've been assigned the call sign of Phoenix. Gibbs, you've been given Eagle." John explained. Jordan and Gibbs nodded to show they understood their call signs.

"Extraction?" Rachel asked John.

"Extraction will be tricky. The Portkey is two way but should the Order manage to set up some anti portkey or apparition wards we'll be stuck, so we have a Marine Helo on standby if needed." John replied. Gibbs was thinking about something Harry had mentioned once.

"Would non-magical technology work around all the magic that will be in the air?" Gibb asked.

"All our technology has Magic repelling runes to stop it from blowing up. The Helo is so far the only one in the world that can work in magical environments. Any last questions?" John asked.

"What happens if Dumbledore shows up or is already on scene?" Mathew asked. John was about to reply but was cut off by Jordan.

"You leave Dumbledore to me." Jordan replied. John nodded and started passing everyone an earwig to stay in contact.

"Alright, we're good to go. Let's hit it Alpha Team." John said. They all left the room to catch the Portkey to Grimmauld Place.

=-= R.A.A =-=

The team appeared in the park across from Grimmauld Place. They made their way towards where Number Twelve was meant to be with Jordan putting the lights out with a deluminator. Dumbledore may say he had the only one but he was lying.

"Doxy, Griffin… move up and get to work on the wards." Jordan told Rachel (Doxy) and Mathew (Griffin) over the comlink. Mathew began unravelling the wards while Rachel worked to stop any alarm wards from being tripped.

"Phoenix, the Black family wards have been removed and new wards have been erected. Not at the scale the old wards were but still strong. Also they were done quickly and they left themselves room to build upon what is essentially the foundation for new runes." Mathew reported as he looked the wards over before getting to work.

"That would explain how Dumbledore got back in, he tore the old wards down and forced his way in. Sound exactly like him." John said. They all saw a flash as the wards came crashing down but they also heard an alarm go off and a wave encompass Grimmauld Place and a few blocks of buildings in all directions. Gibbs collapsed as he was hit by the wave. Jordan looked him over and found him stunned.

"Stunner wave, looks like it only affects non-magical, likely to keep the neighbour from seeing any magic. Get a breaching charge on that door." Jordan said as he woke Gibbs. Gibbs pulled himself up and assured the others he was fine as Mathew unfolded a breaching charge on the front door and stood back with his riot shield at the ready. Rachel readied a flash-bang and threw it as Mathew detonated the breaching charge. No one was in the main hallway but it was better to be safe than sorry. They all moved inside and kicked in the door to a side room finding it empty. They immediately came under spell fire and Mathew jumped in the way of the spells letting his shield take the fire.

"Suppressive fire. Eagle cover the rear." Jordan said as they all started firing towards the defenders making them fall back into the kitchen and slam the door. "Advance." Jordan ordered and they all moved down the hallway. John and Rachel covered the stairs as Jordan went to the kitchen door and readied a flash bang. He opened the door quickly, threw it in and slammed the door closed. He waited for detonation before kicking the door in and they Jordan and Mathew made short work of the kitchens inhabitants. "Command this is Phoenix, we've neutralised the bottom level of the building and beginning our assault upstairs." Jordan reported over the communicator.

"Roger that Phoenix, keep us updated." Director Smith replied from the war-room. They were about to exit the room when they saw the floo light up and saw Dumbledore step out. Jordan motioned for them to leave and they did so to complete the mission.

"I did not expect you to be here Jordan." Dumbledore said. Jordan took off his helmet and lowered his the balaclava that only covered his mouth.

"Well, you've ruined my life so far and I will protect what little friends and family I have left." Jordan said as he threw his assault rifle to the side knowing it would be useless.

"It has been twenty five years Jordan, Forgive and forget." Dumbledore said as he readied his wand. He remotely activated the portkeys on the order members to send them to Hogwarts so they weren't hurt in the coming fight.

"You burned down my family home, you killed my parents for what, so you could try to stop another Arch-Mage from growing more powerful than you. You're the reason I'm an orphan Dumbledore… and I have been looking forward to this fight for a very… long… time." Jordan said as he sprung into action.

=-= R.A.A =-=

The rest of Strike Team Alpha started climbing the stairs slowly making sure there no surprises. Gibbs was slightly worried about Jordan as he had heard the stories Harry had told about Dumbledore's power.

"He'll be alright… won't he?" Gibbs asked hesitantly. He could hear John laugh.

"Mate let me tell you…" John begun but was cut off as the wall next to them was blasted apart causing debris and Strike Team Alpha to be thrown against the railing. They all saw through the wall and found Jordan and Dumbledore throwing huge amounts of destructive magic at each other, Jordan wandless and Dumbledore using his wand, causing the building to shake. Jordan used a spell to create some lightning and harnessed it and blasted it at Dumbledore. Dumbledore managed to erect a shield in time but was still sent through a nearby wall with Jordan following closely. John looked at Gibbs again. "… Jordan isn't the one you need to worry about."

They cleared the second floor easily but encountered some resistance on the third but that was quickly put down. They came to a warded door which was quickly dispelled and they readied themselves at the door on the third floor and John kicked it in making the inhabitants jump.

"Whoa, whoa… we're friendly." Remus Lupin said as he and Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall put their hands in the air.

"Search 'em." John said as Rachel and Mathew began searching for a wand of any hidden weapons.

"Command, Dragon here." John said reporting in.

"Command here, we're is Phoenix?" Director Smith asked.

"Phoenix is currently having a lovely chat with dear old Dumbledore." John said with a smirk but had to steady himself as the building shook again. "Yeah and with the way that 'chat' is going, the building is likely to not be standing soon." John added.

"Alright, go ahead with your report, do you have the HVIs?" Director Smith asked. The siblings quickly told John that the three had no weapons and were prisoners

"No but we currently have plus three objectives. Lupin, McGonagall and Weasley have been taken prisoner." John explained.

"Roger that, get them out of there and bring them back if they wish it. If they want to stay in England, that's their call." Director Smith ordered.

"Roger that command, Dragon out." John said as he ended the call. "Alright listen closely, we need to finish searching this place and found Jess and Harry…" John started but Lupin interrupted.

"Harry? He's here?" He asked.

"Yes but stay focused, we're not out of this yet and to make matters worse there is essentially a battle to the death in the basement." John said and to emphasise the point the house shook again with some roof beams falling.

"Dragon! Wards just went up, Portkey's useless." Mathew said as he felt anti portkey wards take form.

"Crap, alright. Doxy, Griffin. Take these three and keep reinforcements out. Radio the chopper as well. We'll find Harry and Jess and get Jordan after he's done grinding Dumbledore into paste. Use a summoner to get the confiscated wands." John said as he and Gibbs walked upstairs. Lupin had to be dragged downstairs with a promise he would see Harry soon.

"Last room." Gibb said as they came to the last door. John nodded and kicked the door in to find Harry and Jess and three others. Harry and Jess were tied down and the two came under spell fire from the three teens. Their armour took the spells and John and Gibbs put the teens down quickly. After making sure the room was clear they entered and cut the ropes off the two teens. John used a magic scan on the three downed teens and found portkeys on them and activated them sending them to Hogwarts.

"It feels like a bloody warzone!" Harry said as he got the gag out of his mouth.

"It is a warzone, Jordan ran into Dumbledore and that's basically a war one its own." John said just as the house shook again, more violently this time causing the teens to fall, John grabbed the back of their shirts and picked them up. "This house is about to fall apart, let's go We… Are… Leaving." John said definitively and they all ran downstairs. They found the front door under heavy spell fire with Mathew in front with his shield while the others were behind him either shooting or casting spells.

"Griffin, ETA on the Chopper!" John said as he joined the others and began shooting.

"Two minutes." Mathew replied as he felt a blasting hex hit his shield but stood strong.

"What did I miss?" Jordan asked as he joined the group and fired out into the crowd reawaken Order members.

"You're alive? How's Dumbledore?" John asked upon seeing him.

"Broken, bloody and a bloody coward, he apparated out when I had him in a headlock." Jordan said angrily. They all saw the Helicopter hover near Grimmauld Place and ropes dropped down so they could be picked up.

"Alright, let's go, that our extraction." John yelled to the group over the roar of the helicopter blades. They all ran down the stairs shielding the unprotected in their group and hooked onto the ropes. The helicopter started to lift off when an overpowered blasting hex hit the Helicopter's tail causing the Helo to spin out of control.

"We've lost all control, we're going down." They heard the pilots over the radio.

"Cut it!" Jordan yelled and cut the rope he was attached to. He had Jess tied to him and Harry was with Gibbs so they didn't fall with the others with the rest of the team. They all cut their lines and fell the short distance to the ground as the helicopter tore into the building and landed in the park causing the order to scatter to avoid the blades. They pulled themselves up and ran to the helicopter to check on the pilots, they were wounded but alive and they were removed from the helicopter.

"Well this is a bloody mess, what now?!" John yelled in their moment of respite.

Jordan didn't have an answer and no one knew what to do.

/AN

I'm so evil. Well here is part one of the long awaited Battle of Grimmauld Place. I hope you enjoyed. I used Rainbow Six Siege as a sort of template for the battle and I hope you all liked it.

 _Wow so a lot of stuff happened and a lot of stuff was learned, so this isn't senile Dumbledore, it's Dark Lord Dumbledore. Also love the COD reference._

If anyone spotted the COD reference leave a review or P.M me saying what it was and i'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter. Little hint, it was from one of the games that was actually good.

So leave a review, favourite and a follow and I'll see you in the next chapter which will be.

Battle of Grimmauld Place: Part Two – Escape from Gatwick International.

Till Next Time Folks.


	17. Four Way War

/AN

Hey Guys, got another chapter for you all to enjoy. Now I do have to admit something, that cliff-hanger I left you all on in the last chapter some of the reviews and P.M had me laughing.

Now as for the little challenge I left in the last chapter, two people managed to find the quote I left.

Black Were-Dragon  
Sailormewmewinuluver

The Quote I left was 'We… Are… Leaving.' Which was from the level 'Crew Expendable' from COD modern warfare 4. So congrats to them for the spotting the quote

Special Shoutout to FlowingIchor for not only knowing what the quote was but what level it came from and where in the level.

 _God Of Vampire: Hey Everybody! So a few of you actually spotted the COD reference. Congrats, you gained a Smidge of my respect. Enjoy the story._

Well, the long awaited chapter is here and I'm sure you have had enough of my rambling. So… enjoy.

Chapter 17: Four Way War.

The Spell-fire had stopped as the helicopter went down as most of the Order apparated out for unknown reasons. The team took the opportunity to rescue the pilots from the downed copter as Jordan and John stood a few meters away thinking of a way to out of their current mess. Rachel was patching up the pilots being the team's medic but one of the pilots were trying to bring some cheer to the team.

"One of a kind helicopter, Impervious to magic and most weapons, minus rockets and it was shot down while I was the pilot… yay." The pilot said making the two teens chuckle. Rachel smiled as she finished applying a bandage to the pilots bleeding head.

"Right, well you should be fine. Just take it easy. Also this is for you." Rachel said as she offered a lollipop to the pilot making everyone laugh.

"I don't know why people are laughing as we are in the middle of a shit storm. By now Dumbledore is spinning some story to the Ministry and we'll soon be under attack by an army of Aurors and our only viable method of escape was just blasted out of the sky and what's more, I can't raise command so we are cut off." Jordan said disapprovingly making everyone quiet up.

"Well, we're out of ideas, so anyone got any ideas?" John asked hoping someone had any ideas to help. Everyone was quiet as they tried to think until Harry spoke.

"Hey isn't there an airport nearby?" He asked.

"I think Gatwick is close by… well closer than any other airport." Mathew said. Jordan started thinking fast.

"Ok here's how this is going to work. Mathew, have a look around for a car that can fit all of us, hotwire one if needed, Rachel get these two ready to be moved and most ready for a fast bumpy ride. John keep an eye out, I need to get my gun from this smouldering wreckage. Gibbs keep an eye on Harry and Jess, don't need anyone kidnapping them again." Jordan said as he ran up the stairs of the now burning building and straight through the front door. Everyone was looking at where Jordan was standing thinking he was crazy. They all looked at John who was checking over his weapon before reloading. He paused and looked up at everyone looking at him.

"What?" John asked.

"John, you know Jordan better than anyone… except Dannielle but is running into a burning building for a gun normal behaviour." Mathew asked his team leader. John just shrugged.

"Ok first thing is Jordan gets… weird… under pressure, as for the gun, well that's his favourite gun. Now you heard the man, get to it." John explained then ordered making the siblings get back to their assigned tasks after Mathew placed his shield down so he could get around easier.

"You know, a few times after Jordan has finished teaching Harry, we had a chance to chat and every time I feel like I'm starting to understand him but… I realise I'm so far off the mark." Gibbs said. Harry looked at Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

" _If DiNozzo heard that he would have definitely said 'That is the pot calling the kettle black."_ Harry thought as an SUV pulled into the park and Mathew stepped out.

"OK everyone load up. Any sign of Jordan?" Mathew asked as Gibbs and Rachel moved the injured pilots and everyone started climbing into the SUV.

"Present." Jordan said walking up to the group, gun over his shoulder.

"Right, let's get going." Mathew said as he went to climb into the driver's seat only for Jordan to grab his arm to keep him out.

"Mathew, I've seen your driving and quite frankly I'd like to make it in one piece." Jordan said as he climbed into the driver's seat. Mathew rolled his eyes before jumping in the back. Jordan started driving with John finding a map trying to find a way to the airport. Everyone was silent most of the way there except one comment from Harry.

"Are we there yet?" He asked making most of the team laugh and making Jordan groan.

=-= R.A.A =-=

"Ok we should be there in a couple of minutes." John said. Jordan looked in the mirror and turned in his seat to look out the back window properly.

"Ah shit." He said as he sped up.

"What?" Jess asked what everyone was thinking.

"Aurors." Jordan said simply making everyone look out the back window but there were no Aurors in sight.

"Ahh, there isn't any Aurors Jordan." Gibbs said. Jordan looked again and raised his glasses slightly so he could see out under them.

"Yeah… yeah we're being followed. My guess, notice me not charms." Jordan said turning to focus on the road again.

"And you can see through them how?" Jess asked.

"Arch-Mage, Duh." Jordan said simply making everyone smile.

"So why haven't we been attacked yet?" Mathew asked as he readied his pistol and shield which he fit in the car awkwardly.

"Possibly recon, they follow use to where we're going then call in the Calvary." Jordan said as he pulled up to the gate that went onto the runway. He lowered the window to talk to the guard.

"Evening Gentlemen, can I help you?" The Guard asked.

"Yeah, you can let me onto the runway and tell me which hangers have a plane that is fuelled and big enough for…" Jordan started and turned to count the people in the car. "… Uh Nine people." Jordan said as he finished counting.

"Uhh… do you have authorisation?" Jordan said. John leaned forward to show his id that showed he was an American Special Operator.

"That's not the authorisation that I'm looking for. Do you have any British Authorisation?" He asked.

"Ahh Damn, John you got the authorisation from the Queen?" Jordan asked John. John searched his pockets and pulled out a sheet of paper which he passed to the guard.

"Ok, that seems in order…" The Guard said.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"… But I have to authenticate it. Please wait." The Guard said as he went to the phone.

"Oh for fu…" Jordan said as he slammed his head onto the wheel in frustration.

"Newbies." Gibbs commented from the backseat having faced the same frustration when on cases.

They had to wait for fifteen minutes before the guard returned to the window.

"Ok that checks out, there is a plane that is registered to the British Government and the Prime Minister has authorised its departure for you, Hanger eleven. Enjoy your flight." The Guard said as he opened the gate and let them through.

"Thank you, it's about time." Jordan said more to himself than the guard. He drove through and over to Hanger eleven and everyone got out and walked inside.

"Alright, do either of you know how to fly a plane?" Jordan asked. The pilot shook his head no.

"I do, a little at least." The Co-Pilot said.

"Good, you're my Co-Pilot." Jordan said as he climbed up the stairs into the plane followed by the Co-pilot, The wounded Pilot, Jess and Harry. Jordan and the Co-Pilot put the headsets on and started running pre-flight checks. Mathew and John went to the doors and started to pull them open but stopped and slammed the shut.

"Uhh… Jordan, we might have a problem." John said over the radio.

"Let me guess… army of Aurors." Jordan said with a groan.

"About two hundred Aurors with the entire Order of the Phoenix and… Holy Shit, Dumbledore looks like hell. You really put him through the wringer didn't you." John said making Jordan smile.

"Get a picture so I can frame it." Jordan told him before they went back to the pre-flight checks.

"How can this get any worse?" Jordan heard Jess say.

"Jessica! Never ever…" Jordan started but was cut off as they started hearing explosions outside the hanger door.

"John… please tell me that's not what I think it is." Jordan said as he massaged his head to try to ease his growing headache.

"Well that depends, did you think there is now an army of Death Eaters and they're fighting the Order and the Aurors… then sorry to disappoint." John said with a wince as he knew Jordan wasn't going to be happy. Jordan just sat in the cockpit, he didn't do anything until he grabbed the headset and threw them off. He stood up and put his weapons and armour on one of the seats before exiting the plane. He transfigured his cloths into some duelling robes as he walked up to Gibbs, Rachel, John and Mathew.

"Get on the plane and get it going, I'll catch up." Jordan said as he walked up and used a strong burst of magic to blast both of the doors reducing the massive doors into metal splinters and started tearing into the wizards outside. Screams of pain and shock could be heard and Jordan used really powerful magic to start reducing the numbers of the Aurors and Death Eaters. He was using less harmful on the Aurors but the Death Eater were receiving most of his anger as most of the spells they received was borderline dark.

"Oh he's pissed. Last time he was this pissed close to fifty men died. That was one of the times Dannielle was kidnapped. Looks like he's going for a personal best." John said as the group quickly ran to the plane and up the stairs.

"You know, I always wondered what would happen when Jordan reached his breaking point." Mathew said as he sat down on one of the chairs on the plane. John winced as he heard more screams from outside the hanger.

"Yeah it ain't pretty." He said as he stood at the main door. It needed to be open so Jordan could get on board but off the ground slightly so they didn't lose it. John's radio flared with static but they could hear words coming through, broken but getting clearer.

"…Lpha, do… copy… rep… do… copy Alpha. Come in Alpha. Do you read us?" They heard over the radio.

"Roger that Command, Dragon here." John said answering the radio.

"Finally, give us a sitrep." They heard the voice of Dannielle.

"We have the HVI's. Complications arose during extraction and we have commandeered a private jet from the British Government with permission from the Prime Minister. Be advised, The Order of the Phoenix, British Aurors and The Death Eaters are currently being destroyed by a pissed off Jordan. He finally had enough of the shit that's been going on." John said with a smile.

"How pissed?" Dannielle asked, the amusement evident in her voice. John walked into the cockpit and looked out the window.

"Well, if you could see the warzone I could you wouldn't need to ask that question." John said as he saw the devastation. It looked like the surface of the moon, only with more fire and destruction.

"Just make sure you have some Firewhiskey on you. He'll need the alcohol." Dannielle said.

"Don't worry, I have a flask, we should be…" John was cut off as a Black and Gold Phoenix flew into the plane and turned back into Jordan. He immediately grabbed his right shoulder and started moving his arm to loosen up shoulder blade. "He's back, wish me luck." John said as he entered the main area.

"Not bad. Lot of Death Eater have found someone new to fear, not some fake Lord." Jordan said as he sat down on a two seater couch and took the flask of Firewhiskey John offered.

"Break your record?" John asked curiously.

"Hey I follow orders. Won't be my fault if Death Eaters finish what I started instead of seeking medical attention though. No Aurors died though, they may not have been on my side but they are fighting a war." Jordan said as he took a swig from the flask. John chuckled as he sat opposite Jordan.

"Hey Jordan, thanks for helping us." Harry said with Jess agreeing.

"Ah, it's fine. I have to admit I had fun but please don't make this a regular thing." Jordan said.

"We promise." Jess said.

"Good, well I better go help my co-pilot since, I'm meant to be flying." Jordan said as he stood up.

"Can I have my…" John said reaching for his flask. Jordan glared at him making him retracted his hand. "Keep it, but I will want it back, my wife bought that for my birthday a few years ago." He continued.

"I was there when she did remember." Jordan said as he walked through to the cockpit. John was trying to remember back to that day.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You being you brought balloons." John said.

"What you didn't like the balloons?" Jordan called back sounding a bit hurt but the smile he had said otherwise.

"Oh they were lovely." John said with a laugh.

"So this is how you finish a mission?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much, with all the seriousness gone we can finally have a laugh." Jordan said.

"It was the same in the Marine Corp. On the ground we focused only on the mission but when we were in the air on the way back to base or back home we would always be very much less serious." Gibbs added remembering the days back in the Corp.

" _Alright everyone, get some sleep, we'll be back in a few hours. I've always wanted to use this._ " Jordan said over the intercom. Mathew laid down on the couch only for Rachel to come up and pulled Mathew off. She laid down and Mathew glared at her.

"What? I'm older than you bro. Pulling rank." Rachel said making everyone laugh and Mathew grumbled as he sat on one of the single seats.

"Technically I outrank you." Mathew said as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

"Technicalities." Rachel said as Jordan dimmed the lights from the cockpit.

/AN

And… Done. Hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. I will have the next chapter up soon so keep an eye out. Congrats once again to the people who spotted the quote from COD.

 _God Of Vampires: Wow these last two chapters bringing back memories of COD 4 for anyone._

So leave a review, favourite and a follow and I'll see you in the next chapter which will be.

Till Next Time Folks.


	18. We Escaped Right?

AN/

Hello everyone... i think i know what everyone would say if they ever met me.

Where is the next chapter of Run Away Agent?

Well if you're looking for it... Look down. But seriously sorry for the long wait and thank you all for your patience as i dealt with troubling events in my life and a massive Thank you to the countless people who sent messages of support, seriously your words of encouragement helped immensely. I always smiled when i saw all your messages and it helped to know that people took the time to write a few words to help so seriously Thank you all.

Anyway now that i have said that i will get on with the chapter. One thing i need to mention that i forgot to put into the last chapter in regards to Lupin, Arthur and McGonagall. Remus is going back to America with Harry while McGonagall and Arthur are staying in England to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

 _Hope Everyone is feeling the same way i am about this. That we are Happy Fen is OK. Fen glad to see your alright, now let's start the next chapter of this great story._

So I'm gonna stop rambling now and get stuck into it. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 18: We Escaped... Right?

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne in his makeshift throne room in Malfoy Manor, three Death Eaters were drooling on the floor after bringing the news of the failed attack at the airport. The news of not only their defeat but the fact that one man... ONE MAN took down an army of his Death Eaters has left him boiling with rage and he took it out on the messengers. As the three men were dragged away, The Dark Lord sat contemplating his next move and that was making his Inner Circle nervous because when he goes quiet to think the slightest noise can cause him to curse one of them into oblivion.

"So you're telling me the boy returned to England?" Voldemort asked.

"Unwillingly, we believe. Dumbledore had men kidnap him and drag him back. We believe..." The Death Eater said but stopped talking and bowed his head as The Dark Lord raised his hand for silence.

" I would have honoured our agreement since the boy was kidnapped and dragged back... But the fact that almost all of the attack force i sent to deal with the problem came back beaten, bleeding and broken... i cannot ignore that." Voldemort told all his followers. One of the Death Eater took a nervous step forward.

"My Lord." The Death Eater said with a bow.

"Speak... and if i find this interruption a waste of my time i will end you." Voldemort said.

"Yes My Lord. At the end of the fighting a muggle... contraption escaped the battle. I assume that Potter and the one who attacked us were onboard so I quickly placed a Tracking Charm on it and i'm happy to announce that it worked. The Spell says they are over the Atlantic ocean and I looked at a map and it shows they will soon be passing an Island. I know it is not my place but the island is large enough to place an army on and attack the group." The Death Eater said nervously knowing if Voldemort didn't like this idea his life was forfeit. Voldemort studied the man before looking to all the gathered followers in the Throne Room.

"My Loyal Followers... This is the sort of quick thinking and preparation i expect from each of you. You will not find Lord Voldemort unthankful... From this point forwards you are now a member of my Inner Circle, I need a man who can think fast and prepare like you can." Voldemort said.

"Thank you My Lord... I will do my utmost best to not to disappoint you." The Death Eater said as he took a step back to rejoin the mass of Death Eaters.

"Inform all Death Eaters that are available to start Apparating to the island. We will ambush them with all our followers and show them what happens when you mess with us." Voldemort said to a rousing cheer.

=-= R.A.A =-=

A yawn broke the silence of the cockpit as the co-pilot couldn't stop the himself from yawning.

"Getting tired?" Jordan asked as he walked back in from with two steaming mugs in his hand.

"Yeah it's been a long day." The Co-Pilot said reaching for one of the mugs only for Jordan to pull it away.

"Sorry that one's mine." Jordan said passing the other mug.

"What's the difference?" The Co-Pilot asked not understanding.

"Yours is coffee, mine is Hot Chocolate." Jordan said taking a sip and sitting back in the Pilot's seat. "How Long till we're back in Washington?" Jordan asked placing his mug down and putting his headset back on.

"About... Three Hours." The Co-Pilot said looking at a monitor with a map and a calculation of how long the journey was. Just as Jordan went to grab his mug again the entire plane shook as if it was hit by something causing everyone in the back to wake.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" John yelled. Jordan and the Co-Pilot quickly checked their monitors to find the problem.

"We just lost engine one and engine two is starting to struggle from the additional effort." Jordan called back

"Are we going down?!" Mathew called out.

"Probably, check your parachutes and equipment we're going to need to jump. We've checked the GPS and there is an Island not too far ahead that we can land on and bunker down till we can radio for help." Jordan said as John, Rachel and Mathew started assisting Gibbs, Harry, Jess and Remus.

"Any idea what caused it?" The Co-Pilot asked as they both wrestled with the controls.

"Any number of issues could have caused an engine failure. Faulty wiring, bad maintenance although i'm leaning more towards birds got caught in the engine." Jordan said.

"Listen you get ready to jump, i'll set her down on the island. You need to complete the mission and get Harry and Jess back safetly." The Co-pilot said. Jordan pulled out his pistol and handed it to the Co-pilot butt first.

"Just in case." He said as the Co-pilot took it and Jordan walked into the back Cabin.

"Alright listen up there isn't enough parachutes so we're going to need to double up. Harry with Gibbs, Remus with John, Mathew you take the other Helicopter pilot and i'll take Jess. You all have your communication equipment but we arent using it. Only use it if i give the all clear that we can use it, we have no idea what this is. Find a place to hide until i find a place where we can meet up." Jordan said as he walked over to a seat and picked up his light machine gun and assault rifle (To those who are curious to see what they are the Light Machine gun is a Dingo and the Assualt Rifle is a HVK both from COD BO3, my favourite combo.) and helped Jess into a harness. Jordan walked to the back of the plane and opened a door. "Alright good luck!" He called out to everyone over the immense noise of the rushing air and he jumped out.

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Remus called out having no idea what was happening being this was his first time on a plane.

"Probably not!" John called out as he hooked Remus up to his harness.

"WAIT... WHAT!" Remus yelled as John jumped out with yell of joy followed by a scream of fear from Remus. They were followed by Mathew, Rachel and The Pilot. Harry and Gibbs followed soon after with Harry yelling with Joy.

=-= R.A.A =-=

-Jordan and Jess-

Jordan popped his parachute and he and Jess drifted down and got caught in a tree. Jordan reached up and pulled on the lines hoping to dislodge the chute but it was fruitless. He looked down and just as Jess was about to say something he covered her mouth with his hand. She looked at him and he held a finger to his lips and pointed down where she found two Death Eater looking around obviously looking for them. They must have heard the noise from when they came through the trees but didn't know they got caught in a tree. Jess felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Jordan who mouthed 'stay here'. He pulled his knife out of its holster on his shoulder and cut the cords holding him up but not Jess. Jordan dropped and landed without a sound using magic to muffle his landing and stalked up to the two Death Eaters.

"Must have just been an animal, i'll let the others know." One of the Death Eaters said.

"Alright, i'm gonna stay here for a couple of minutes just to make sure, I'll meet you back at camp." He said and the other Death Eater nodded and apparated away. Jordan stalked up behind the lone Death Eater and quickly covered his mouth and drove his knife into The Death Eaters neck. The Death Eater quickly died and Jordan pulled his limp body back and hid it in a bush and wiped his knife on the Death Eaters robes.

"Alright, unhook your harness now." Jordan called up and Jess undid the harness and fell into Jordan's arms.

"How did they not see us?" Jess asked.

"The British Wizarding World are very... stupid in some cases." Jordan said as he raised his hand and used a human revealing spell. He used a lot of power so the spell encompassed the entire island. "Oh not good, there are about a hundred Death Eaters on the island meaning they brought the plane down, i was seriously hoping it was just a malfunction." Jordan grabbed his radio.

" _All Stations, All Stations, Be advised, Large Death Eater presence is on the island, Deadly force is authorised. Lay low until i can find a safe, defendable location. Radio Silence from here on out unless you desperately need help. I repeat, Large Death Eater presence, Deadly force authorised, Radio Silence from here on out. Phoenix out._ " Jordan said over the radio and put it away and lifted his assault rifle and attached a silencer to the end of it. "Alright... let's get to it Jess." Jordan said as he and Jess started to make their way through the Jungle.

=-= R.A.A =-=

-Remus and John-

John was checking over his equipment as he watched Remus attempt to hug the Earth and promise to never leave it again. The sight brought a smile to John's face. They had landed in an open plain with overgrown grass that came up to John's elbows.

"I'm so sorry... I'll never you again solid ground." Remus said. John placed his pistol back in its holster.

"As amusing as this is Lupin we need to regroup with the others. We're all spread out over the island and i would prefer to be with the rest of my squad and I'm sure you would prefer to know Harry is ok." John said.

"Oh Harry would be fine. He loves adrenaline filled activities. I swear some of the speeds he gets to on his Broom are almost breaking the sound barrier." Remus said as he stood up and dusted his robes off.

"i don't doubt that. I'm sure that..." John started but quickly unholstered his pistol, aimed at Lupin and shot. Remus turned slowly to find someone had apparated behind him and now had a hole between his eyes. The man fell over just as Remus got over his shock and took notice of the robes the man was wearing.

"Was that a..." Remus started but was cut off as static came over John's radio

" _All Stations, All Stations, Be advised, Large Death Eater presence is on the island, Deadly force is authorised. Lay low until i can find a safe, defendable location. Radio Silence from here on out unless you desperately need help. I repeat, Large Death Eater presence, Deadly force authorised, Radio Silence from here on out. Phoenix out._ " Jordan said over the radio before it went silent again.

"He always did have good timing. Not to warn us but to make the situation funny." John said as he holstered his pistol after attaching a silencer.

"Death Eaters? Here?" Remus asked in shock. John walked over and steeped on the Death Eater's wand snapping it in two.

"Looks like it. We better move. More Death Eaters could have heard the shot." John said as they started walking off only to hear close to two dozen pops as more Death Eaters started appearing. John grabbed Remus's shoulders and pulled him down so the grass hid them. John held a finger to his mouth and gestured away from the Death Eaters and pointed down to indicate to move in a low crouch away from the group.

=-= R.A.A =-=

-Harry and Gibbs-

Harry pushed himself off the ground as he came too after they landed hard. He looked around and found a part of the forest on fire and plane parts nearby. He figured the plane must have landed nearby causing the small fires that surrounded him. He looked around trying to find Gibbs only to come face to face with a Death Eater's wand.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He said as he saw Harry look at him. " I will be rewarded fo..." The Death Eater was cut off as Gibbs snuck up behind him and twisted The Death Eater's head violently to the side.

"And that is how Marines silence enemy sentries. You ok Harry?" Gibbs asked as he helped Harry up.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are Death Eater's doing here?" Harry asked as he looked over to where the former Death Eater lay unmoving.

"No idea but it looks as if Jordan ran into some of them already. He told all of us over the radio there is a large Death Eater presence here." Gibbs said before the silence was broken by distant gunshots. He raised his gun and both Harry and Gibbs made their way to the edge of a nearby cliff and saw the plane wreckage and saw the co-pilot sitting with his back to the plane as he fired at Death Eaters that were hiding behind wreckage and fire curses at the injured pilot. A cry of pain came as one of the Death Eaters curse removed the co-pilots arm that had the pistol. A Death Eater approached the injured man and a flash of green was emitted from the Death Eaters wand as the co-pilot was killed. The Death Eater began giving orders to the others and they started fanning out looking for more survivors blast trees and burning away the forest as they look for more survivors.

"It's not safe here, we need to more." Gibbs said as he and Harry stood and made their way away from the wreckage of the plane and the brave pilot who became a casualty in a war he was never a part of.

/AN

I hope that makes up for the extended leave of absence i took. Now for some important News

I am planning to end Run Away Agent after another three or four chapters and i will be leaving it so that i can go into a sequel. I already have a plan for it but I won't spoil it here. i will say it will involve warfare and returning to England to fight.

So i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope to have another out soon

Till Next Time Folks


End file.
